Jedi on Mobius
by Wassy96
Summary: "Takes place 3 months after Revenge of the Sith" Sean Dontor, Jedi and a survivor of Order 66, crash lands on Sonic's home world, Mobius where he ends up fighting alongside Sonic and his allies across the planet against dangerous foes. It is not whether you fight or not, It is how you chose to fight that matters. (I am bad at summary)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is gonna be my first crossover. It's gonna be about my OC Sean Dontor, a Jedi knight who crash-landed on Sonic's home Planet, Mobius after the events of Order 66. The story is gonna take place in a similar yet different community** **than my previous story "New recruits."** **Without spoiling the story, I'll give you "Jedi on Mobius."**

 **Best regards**

 **Wassy96**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story, they belong to their respective owners and companies but, i do own Sean Dontor (My new OC)**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story begins

 **Somewhere beyond the Outer Rim "Three months after Order 66"**

In the vast space, we see a green Eta-2 _Actis_ -class interceptor Jedi Starfighter being chased by two Tie Fighters. The Tie Fighters tried to shoot the Starfighter with it's lasers but, the Starfighter evaded with a barrel roll to the left. The Starfighter then tried to evade the Tie Fighters by cutting to the right but, the Tie fighters stayed on their pray.

Meanwhile in the Starfighter, we see a male Human Jedi in his late teens with blond colored semi-short hair and brown stubble wearing a light-grey Jedi uniform. This Jedi's name is Sean Dontor. He fiddled with the buttons on the control panel while he steered the ship to evade the Tie Fighters. On the outside of the ship, an astro droid in red, black and white color was monitoring the damage on the ship. so far, there were no severe damage on the ship. The Droids designated name was RB-1N. through the communicator, Sean called the droid.

"RB! See if you can find a hyperspace route to a non-Imperial system."

"Beep-Beep-Bob!" RB responded.

"Nothing?!" Sean asked. "Okay then, scan again..."

 **KA-BLAM!**

The whole ship shook as it was hit on the long-range communicator, completely destroying it. Sean breathed out in frustration.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!"

"Bob-Bob-Bob-Beep?" RB asked.

"No! My insurance doesn't cover the communicators!" Seam responded. "How am i ever gonna get it repaired?" Sean calmed down from his outburst. "Easy Dontor, easy."

"Bob-Beep-Bob." RB suggested.

"No RB, I am not doing that." Sean responded. Sean then focused on the task at hand. "Now, let's see if we can do something about those Tie Fighters."

Sean then made a sharp U-turn so the Starfighter was facing the Tie Fighters. Sean aimed at one of the Tie Fighters and blasted some laser shots until he hit the Tie Fighter. RB beebed with delight.

"Yeah! Got one!" Sean cheered. "Now to deal with the other one..."

 **KA-BLAM!**

Sean was interrupted as the ship shook from the impact by the laser of the Tie Fighter.

"Oh! Come on!" Sean groaned in frustration. "Can't a Jedi catch a break?". He then called out to RB. "RB! Check for damage!"

RB beeped in response as he started to scan the ship. After RB had scanned the ship, he reported back to the Jedi.

"The left exhaust port is destroyed!?" Sean asked. RB Beeped in confirmation.

"Well we will have to take care of that Tie Fighter if we are to survive." Sean stated. RB rotated his head and saw an asteroid field and beeped his findings back to the Jedi.

"An asteroid field?" Sean asked. "Alright RB, lets head in, we might lose him there!" The Jedi turned the ship so they were heading for the asteroides. The Tie Fighter followed them in as well.

The Tie Fighter chased the Starfighter inside the asteroid field, and had to maneuver due to the asteroides were very compact and hard to navigate through. The Tie Fighter tried to shoot the Starfighter down but, the Starfighter avoided getting hit by barrel-rolling to the right. The Starfighter then maneuvered through a small line of asteroides and the Tie Fighter kept itself locked on the Starfighter. Inside the Starfighter, Sean saw a giant asteroid ahead of him and came up with a plan.

"RB! Let's head for that asteroid!" Sean said. "And turn off the autopilot!" RB Beeped in confusion.

"Trust me on this RB!" Sean assured the droid. I got a plan!"

RB complied and turned off the autopilot as Sean steered the ship directly on course for the asteroid. The Tie Fighter kept pursuing the Starfighter as the pilot inside was unaware of the Jedi's intentions.

"What are you up to Jedi?" The Tie pilot mumbled to himself.

"Just a little longer." Sean said to himself.

"Just a little longer." The Tie pilot said as he tried lock onto the Starfighter.

Meanwhile, inside the Starfighter, Sean still waited for the perfect timing to pull his move. When he was close enough, he pulled his move, the Tie Fighter on the other hand, had locked it's laser cannons onto the Starfighter and commenced the fire.

"Gotcha!" Sean and The Tie pilot said simultaneously.

The Tie Fighter fired it's laser cannons at the Starfighter but, before the laser could hit the Starfighter, Sean pulled his ship up in the nick of time but, the Starfighter scraped it's underbelly on the asteroid. The Tie pilot didn't have time to react as the Tie Fighter collided with the asteroid, destroying the Tie Fighter and taking the Pilot with it. Sean sighted in relief of the Tie Fighters destruction. The Jedi and the droid navigated safely through the asteroid field. After they exit the asteroid field, RB saw something on his scanner.

"Beep-Bob-Bob-Bob-Beep!" RB Beeped in worry.

"A black hole?" Sean asked. RB beeped in confirmation.

"How close?" He asked again. RB gave his answer in which worried the young Jedi.

"That Close!?" Then suddenly, a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace. Inside the bridge of the Star Destroyer, a tall figure, wearing black and a black helmet stood and looked out of the front window with his arms crossed. The Admiral of the Star Destroyer approached the dark figure.

"Lord Vader! We located the Jedi near the black hole." The Admiral said. Vader turned to face the Admiral and spoke in his cold metallic voice.

"Ready all cannons to fire on that ship! If we don't destroy him, we will draw him into that vortex." Vader ordered.

The Admiral nodded and turned to the personel on the bridge.

"Commence fire on that ship!" The Admiral ordered. The personel complied and readied all cannons to fire upon the Jedi's ship.

The Star Destroyer then commenced it's heavy bombardment upon the Starfighter, many of the bolts missed while few hit the Jedi's ship as it was drawn closer to the black hole.

Back in the Starfighter, Sean saw how hopeless the situation has become both for him and RB. He only had two options, either get destroyed or... An idea formed in Sean's head.

"Alright RB, Listen!" Sean told the frightened droid. "That Star Destroyer is trying to draw us into that black hole, and if we stay here we are gonna be annihilated!" Sean sighted at their inevitable fate before he continued. "RB! Let's head for that black hole!" RB beeped in panic and confusion.

"You'd rather tangle with that Star Destroyer?" Sean asked. RB Beeped in response after which, Sean continued. "That's what i thought, let's head in!"

And with that, while the Star Destroyer fired it's laserbolts at the Starfighter, Sean guided his ship into the black hole. The ship shook violently as it entered the black hole.

"RB! I want you to go into standby mode in just in case the worst should happen!" Sean ordered. RB complied and went into standby mode. _"Now it's all up to the black hole."_

The Starfighter whirled around in the black hole before it disappeared into nothingness. Meanwhile inside the Star Destroyer, Darth Vader saw everything unfold, before he felt the Jedi's presence in the force vanish. The dark lord's breathing upheld the silence on the bridge. The Admiral then spoke after the long silence.

"My Lord?" The Admiral asked nervously. "He escaped?"

Vader turned to face the frightened Admiral. "No! He met his own end by the black hole."

"My lord!" An imperial officer called as he approached the dark lord. "We have just received an important message from the Emperor! He want's us to return to Coruscant.

"Admiral!" Vader ordered. "Set a course for Coruscant!"

"Yes my lord!" The Admiral complied.

The Star Destroyer turned and went into hyperspace, leaving nothing but the black hole.


	2. Chapter 2

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Wolf Pack Nation 8:33 PM.**

"Mom?" A young male brown Wolf-cub with brown hair in a blue shirt with gold and blue wristbands, wearing with blue boots asked his mother while sitting on the edge of his bed. The Wolf mother turned around and faced her son.

"Yes Marcos?" The Wolf answered. The Wolf in question was Lupe, the Grand-Chief of the Wolf Pack Nation, she had grayish purple fur with dark blue hair with white streaks that was set in a mohawk and facial scars on her cheeks and wore a blue leotard, gold wristbands, blue sandals with blue leg straps. Lupe's son, Marcos continued.

"When do Leeta and Lyco come back?" Marcos asked.

Lupe frowned at her son's question, but answered anyway.

"I don't know, son." Lupe answered with a sigh as she approached her son. "I really don't know. Why do you ask?"

Marcos looked up at his mother with a sad frown.

"What if something happens to them?" Marcos asked in a whisper.

Lupe was taken aback by her son's question, being worried about something at this degree was not like him, her son was short-sighting, impulsive, mischievous and had a heart that would make every parent proud. Lupe decided to press on the matter.

"Marcos i assure you, nothing will happen to them." Lupe assured.

"But, what if..."

"No buts, Marcos!" Lupe said sternly as she sat beside her son and draped an arm around his shoulders. "All we can do, is to keep our faith in them...For without it, all is lost"

Marcos pondered over what his mother have just said. He then looked his mother in the eyes.

"It's just so boring, when they are not here!" Marcos stated. "I just wish something new could happen here!"

"Be careful of what you wish for, young man." Lupe lectured. "Or your wish will come true."

"But mom!" Marcos whined. "What could be so bad to wish for something?"

Lupe was about to answer Marcos' question, when an adult male voice rang out.

"Lupe! Marcos!" The voice called, Both Lupe and Marcos turned their heads and saw a tall brown Wolf enter Marcos' room.

"What's the matter Lobo." Lupe asked the Wolf, who was also her husband and the father to Marcos and their daughter, Maria. Lobo wore a blue and yellow shirt with matching pants and gold wrist bands.

"Leeta and Lyco have just returned!" Lobo explained. Both Lupe and Marcos looked at him in surprise.

"Really?" Marcos asked with excitement. Lobo nodded and suddenly, Marcos leaped out of his bed and ran outside to welcome the Wolf twins home.

"I guess that was the news he wanted to hear." Lupe chuckled. Lobo nodded. He then reached his hand out to his wife. Lupe took his hand and stood up.

"I think the twins want to see their chief, after being away for some time." Lobo stated. "Wanna come?"

"I would love to." Lupe replied.

And with that, Lupe and Lobo walked outside to welcome the twins back home.

* * *

 **Above the Mobian atmosphere 8:38 PM.**

In the vast space near Mobius, a green and silver colored spaceship exit from the black hole that it had entered. **(See previous chapter)** The ship was severely damaged, after it had escaped the Imperial Star Destroyer, and there was smoke and fire coming of the exhaust port. The ship was out of the pilot's control, as it was headed right for the Mobian surface.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Near the front gates 8:40 PM.**

"Welcome back girls!" A tall blue, masculine Wolf said as he hugged the twins.

"Thank you, Canus!" Leeta and Lyco said as they hugged him back. Leeta and Lyco were two identical pink Wolves with brown colored hair and wore green and blue colored leotard respectively. Then, two other Wolves approached the twins. The first Wolf was Diablo, and he had brown fur color, white eyebrows and wore a blue west. The other wolf was Reynard, and he had also brown fur and wore a green west.

"Welcome home you two." Reynard greeted

"This place haven't been the same without you." Diablo smiled.

"Thank you guys!" Leeta replied with a smile.

"Thanks but." Lyco said as she looked at her surroundings. "Where's Lupe and..."

"Lyco! Leeta!" A young girlish voice rang.

The twins turned to see a grey Wolf-cub with dark gray hair in a blue leotard, gold bands, gold belt. The cub's name was Maria. She, along with Marcos ran straight for the Wolf twins.

"I've missed you so much!" Maria squealed as she wrapped her arms around Lyco's midriff.

"We've missed you to Maria!" Lyco replied. Marcos approached the twins, and leaped up to embrace Leeta.

"It's so good to have you guys back!" Marcos said.

"It's good to be back, Marcos." Leeta replied as she looked around, while Maria and Marcos let go of the twins. "But, where are Aerial and Athena?"

"They are already asleep!" A voice rang out. Leeta and Lyco turned their heads and saw Lupe and Lobo approach the twins.

"Welcome home Leeta and Lyco." Lupe smiled.

"Thank you, Lupe." Lyco replied.

"It feels good to know we have been missed!" Leeta said.

"Especially Marcos." Lupe said as Marcos blushed deep red while Maria giggled at her brothers misfortune.

"Mooom!" Marcos whined as both Lyco and Leeta giggled. Leeta placed a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

"Relax Marcos." Leeta assured. "Your mom is just teasing. Marcos looked up at her, and nodded. Lupe cleared her throat.

"So, how did your mission go?" Lupe asked.

"It went just fine." Lyco explained. "We can't reveal everything because, it's classified."

"We understand, Lyco." Lobo assured.

"Oh! Come on!" Marcos groaned. "Can't you tell us just as little thing?"

Lupe came over and placed a hand on Marcos' head.

"I'm sorry Marcos." Lupe said. "If Lyco said it is classified, then she can't tell you anything."

"Awww!" Maria whined. "We just wanted to hear about your (YAWN!) adventure."

"What was that, Maria?" Marcos teased. "Are you (YAWN!) Tired?"

"No." Maria mumbled tiredly. "But you (yawn!) Are."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am (yawn!) not."

"Are (Yawn!) too."

"Okay, that's enough from you two." Lupe stated before she turned to her husband. "Lobo, could you take Marcos and Maria..."

 **BAM!**

 **BOOM!**

 **POW!**

All the Wolves looked utterly surprised at the explosions. Reynard was the first to speak.

"What the heck was that!?" He said as he looked around.

"I don't know..." Leeta said. She first looked around, before her eyes rested on an object above them. Lyco and Canus eyes followed her gaze and saw the object.

"what is that?" Canus asked. "A meteor?"

Lyco saw, that the 'meteor' was headed right towards them, and she looked panicked.

"I don't know, but that thing is headed right for us!" Lyco panicked.

* * *

 **Inside the crashing object 8:42 PM.**

"COME ON DAMMIT!" The pilot, Sean Dontor yelled desperately inside the cockpit. "PULL UP! PULL UP!"

The steering on the ship had locked and the Jedi tried to get the ship back in control. Suddenly the ship responded and Sean pulled the ship up in the nick of time.

* * *

 **Back with the Wolf Pack.**

Almost all of the Wolves started to panic, especially the children. Lobo grabbed hold of Marcos and Maria and ran for cover as quickly as possible. Lupe ordered Diablo and Reynard to find cover, while Canus took the Wolf twins and shielded them. The object was about to collide with the ground, before it pulled up at the very last moment. A few seconds after the averted crash, Lupe told Diablo and Reynard to come out.

"Again! What the heck was that!?" Reynard asked as he came out.

"It could be some Overlander aircraft." Diablo stated as he appeared.

"Maybe." Lupe said as she joined in the conversation. Canus, Leeta and Lyco joined the three Wolves. Lupe looked towards her husband.

"Lobo, Get the kids home." Lupe told her husband. Lobo nodded and headed for their home along with their children.

* * *

 **With Sean 8:43.**

"Whew! That was close!" Sean breathed, but the moment was short lived, as he lost control of the ship again. Sean tried to steer the ship for a soft landing, but it was hopeless, the ship shook violently as it made contact with the ground. The ship bounced on and off the ground before it collided with a tree that put the ship to a stop. Sean had been knocked out from the impact as the cockpit began to fill up with smoke.

* * *

 **With the Wolf Pack, again.**

Lupe and the Wolves, saw the object head down in the heart of the jungle. She then turned to Reynard, Diablo, Canus, Leeta and Lyco.

"The object crashed somewhere in the northern part of the jungle" Lupe said as she pointed in the direction she spoke about.

"Then i suggest we go look for it!" Canus suggested as the twins nodded in agreement. "If there was a pilot flying that thing, then he or she will need our help!"

"Yeah right!" Reynard retorted sarcasticly. "If it is an Overlander, then i don't see a reason for why we should bother with this in the first place."

"Because if we don't, we are no better than the ones we fought to preserve our kind, Reynard!" Diablo explained. "Besides, i never said it would be an Overlander for certain."

"Diablo raises a good point." Lupe stated. "And that is why we should go look for that object!"

"Are you crazy, Lupe!?" Reynard asked desperately. "I say we leave it to those Overlanders."

"No Reynard!" Lupe snapped as she walked up to him. "No we are not, we are gonna look for that thing whether you like it or not!"

Reynard looked at Lupe and the other Wolves, who were all glaring at him. Reynard knew he had been backed into a corner, he finally gave in and sighted.

"Fine, I'm in." Reynard gave in. Lupe smiled in satisfaction.

"What about you?" Lupe asked as she turned to the other Wolves. "Are you in?"

"Count me in!" Canus responded as he crossed his arms.

"We're in too!" Leeta and Lyco smirked.

"You're not leaving without me!" Diablo stated.

"Then grab your gears Freedom Fighters, cause were leaving now!" Lupe stated.

 _"i got a bad feeling about this."_ Reynard thought.

And so, the six Wolves got all of their gears and went with Lupe to find the crashed object.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Soumercan jungle 8:55 PM.**

Deep inside the jungle, Lupe and the Wolf Pack were still searching for the crash site and so far, they have found nothing. Lupe pondered over who or what this pilot is, but she would find out when they found it. Her thoughts were interrupted, when they came across a small river. Lupe just leaped over and were followed by Reynard, Diablo, Leeta, Lyco and then Canus.

"Why did i sign up for this?" Reynard asked. "What if this is a hoax, made up by these Overlanders to set us up for an ambush?"

"Because, the Overlanders doesn't come to this part of the jungle anymore." Diablo explained. "But the Felidae still do, and that's what worries me."

"Diablo is right, Reynard." Canus said. "We cannot let this thing fall into the wrong hands."

"I would." Reynard mumbled. Lupe suddenly halted and turned to the group.

"We should split up!" Lupe suggested. "To cover more ground!" The Wolves nodded in agreement. Lupe continued. "Diablo and Canus! You take the hills up ahead! Lyco and Leeta! You go along the river! Reynard! You come with me! You all got That?"

All the Wolves nodded in agreement, and went with their specific assignment.

* * *

 **The crash site 8:56 PM.**

*Sean's vision

"Ugh!" Sean groaned. "Where am i?"

"Inside a vision, you are." A voice explained.

"Master Yoda!?" Sean asked as he looked around. He then saw Yoda sitting on a log.

"Young Dontor." Yoda smiled. "Still looking for answers, are you, Hmm?"

"I just crashed my Starfighter, and i don't know where i am." Sean explained as he sat down in front of Yoda with his legs crossed. "Can you help me?"

"Out of your reach to help you, i am." Yoda explained. "But, with you, the force is."

"What does that mean?" Sean asked.

"Trust in the force, you must." Yoda advised. "For through the force, a new purpose you will find."

"Okay, Master." Sean said. "I'll try..."

"No!" Yoda said. "Try not! Do or do not, there is no try."

Sean looked at Yoda, before he responded. "I understand, but where do i begin?"

"Begun, you already have." Yoda explained. Sean looked shocked.

"What the hell does that even mean!?" Sean asked desperately, but Yoda had already vanished from his vision. "No! Master Yoda! Don't leave! I have so many questions!"

"Embrace who you are!" Yoda's voice echoed. "And trust your instincts, you must!"

"Master..." Sean called as everything turned white.

*End vision.

On the Starfighter, RB had just returned from standby mode and leaped out of his socket. RB beeped as he checked his surroundings, he then saw the cockpit fill up with smoke. RB beeped in panic as he rolled over and got his buzz cutter in attempt to free the Jedi. RB was halfway from cutting the cockpit open, when he heard some chatter coming from some bushes behind him.

* * *

 **With Lupe and Reynard 9:01 PM.**

"I still think this is a bad idea, Lupe." Reynard said as he and his Chief searched through the dark jungle.

"Oh! Would you stop it Reynard!" Lupe growled in frustration.

"But we don't know what we are looking for!" Reynard argued.

"Exactly, we _don't know_ and that is why we need to find out!" Lupe stated.

"I hope you know what you are doing Chief." Reynard said.

 _"I hope so myself, Reynard."_ Lupe thought as she and Reynard continued on their search.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Diablo and Canus.**

"I got a bad feeling about this." Diablo said in a low voice.

"Why." Canus asked.

"Cause, it feels like we're being watched." Diablo explained.

"Don't tell me you're starting to doubt Lupe, Amigo!" Canus groaned.

"I'm not!" Diablo stated. "I just..."

 **Snap!**

Diablo was interrupted as he and Canus turned to the source of the sound, which came from behind some bushes.

"Did you hear that Canus?" Diablo asked.

"It sounded like it came from over there." Canus said as he pointed his finger at the bushes.

"Let's check it out compadre. "Diablo suggested as he, along with Canus went over to the bushes.

* * *

 **With Lyco and Leeta.**

Alongside the small river, Leeta and Lyco were scouting for the object that crashed in the jungle. The jungle wind was getting cold as Leeta started to shiver.

"Brrr! It's getting so cold out here." Leeta said as she wrapped her arms around herself. "And it's driving me crazy!"

"Calm down sis." Lyco advised. "This wind will take off soon."

"I hope your right." Leeta responded. "Cause my fur is standing up."

"Then pull yourself together, Leeta!" Lyco told her sister. "And try to stay focused on the task at hand."

"Okay! Okay! I'll try." Leeta breathed.

"Just like when we chased Naugus through that hole in New Mobotropolis." Lyco smirked.

"What can i say, i really hate heights." Leeta said nervously as shivers ran down her spine. After a few minutes of walking, the Wolf twins came up to some bushes. They pushed some leaves and branches aside, as they entered the clearing, they finally found the crashed object, that appeared to be a spaceship to the twins.

* * *

 **With RB-1N**

RB was in the process of cutting the hatch off the cockpit, when he saw two pink figures come out of some bushes. RB immediately panicked and started to roll away in order to find a good hiding spot and observe the figures as they approached the ship.

* * *

 **Back with Lyco and Leeta.**

"We found it!" Leeta squealed at the sight of the object.

"We sure did." Lyco agreed, but before anyone could say anything, Leeta saw some movements behind the object. Leeta turned to her sister.

"Did you see that, Lyco?" Leeta asked her sister.

"Never mind that Leeta!" Lyco said dismissively. "We need to get word out to the others!"

"That won't be necessary, señoritas!" A voice stated. Leeta and Lyco turned their heads and saw Diablo and Canus come out of some bushes.

"Looks like you found it, girls!" Canus said.

"We did!" Lyco replied as Leeta and Diablo went over to the ship's cockpit. Both Leeta and Diablo's eyes widened when they saw what was inside.

"OH MY GOSH!" Leeta suddenly screamed. "THERE'S SOMEONE INSIDE!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Lupe and Reynard.**

"Did you hear that, Chief?" Reynard asked as he turned his head in the direction of the sound.

"It certainly sounded like Leeta!" Lupe replied in a startled manner.

"We should head over and see what's going on!" Reynard suggested and Lupe nodded.

"Maybe they found what we were looking for." Lupe agreed as she and Reynard headed towards the others.

* * *

 **Crash site 9:03 PM.**

"HOW ARE WE GONNA GET HIM OUT!" Leeta screamed in panic.

"Leeta!" Diablo called as he shooked the panicked Wolf, "Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN!?" Leeta screeched at the older Wolf. "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN, WHEN THERE IS SOMEONE DYING IN THERE!"

Leeta started to hyperventilate, before Lyco went over and slapped her sister and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen here, Leeta!" Lyco lectured. "You'll help nobody, by screaming like that, so you are gonna calm down and help us get him out of there, understand?" Leeta still looked panicked, but nodded.

"How can we help?" A voice called. The Wolves turned their heads and saw Lupe and Reynard approach the group.

"There is someone inside this aircraft, and we need to get him out of there fast!" Diablo said as Reynard approached the damaged ship, and his eyes widened when he saw who was inside.

"AN OVERLANDER!?" Reynard stated desperately.

"Does this fact change anything, Reynard?" Canus asked.

"It changes everything, Canus!" Reynard responded. "We shouldn't be helping _his_ kind! Other's of his kind could lie waiting for the perfect opportunity to ambush us..."

 **SLAP!**

Reynard was interrupted, when Lupe slapped Reynard hard across the cheek. Reynard had recovered from the slap, when he saw the other Wolves, especially Lupe was glaring at him.

"That's enough, Reynard!" Lupe snapped. "I've had it with your hostile remarks towards the Overlanders!"

"But, but, Lupe..."

"Enough! I'll give you a choice of either helping him out of that aircraft, or do nothing." Lupe told Reynard. "Well?"

There was a silence between Lupe and Reynard. Canus, Diablo and the twins had already started to help free the _Overlander_ out of the cockpit. after the silence had ended, Reynard sighted.

"I'm sorry, Lupe." Reynard apologized. "It's just that i got a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"And you don't think that i feel the same?" Lupe asked back. "I know you are uncomfortable around Overlanders, but that doesn't mean we should leave him to die, otherwise we would be no better than them!"

Reynard pondered over what Lupe had just told him. He knew she was right, he didn't want to sink to their level. Reynard finally gave in and sighted.

"You're right, Chief." Reynard admitted. "We would be bad examples, if we left him behind." He sighted as he continued. "I should go over and help."

"You do that." Lupe said in a calm tone before she continued. "Oh, and Reynard?" Reynard stopped on his tracks as he turned to face his chief.

"Yes?" Reynard called back.

"We will resume our conversation, when we get back, got it?" Lupe asked.

"Yes ma'am." Reynard replied, before he went over to help the others. With the combined strength of the five Wolves, they were able to break off the cockpit and get to the one inside. Diablo instructed Canus to unbuckle the pilot's seatbelt so the large Wolf could get him out of the cockpit. Canus grabbed the pilot by under the armpits and lifted him out and put him on the jungle ground. Lupe went closer and observed the _Overlander._

"He's just a child!" Lupe observed.

"Rather in his late teens." Diablo corrected as Lupe turned to Lyco and Leeta. "You two! Check the wreck and see what else you can find!"

"It'll be done immediately, Chief!" Lyco complied as she and her sister went to search the wreck, while Lupe and Diablo further inspected the unconscious _Overlander_.

"Is he still breathing, Diablo?" Lupe asked her friend in a concerned tone. Diablo placed two fingers on the blond haired _Overlander's_ wrist. Diablo felt a pulse, before he turned his head to Lupe and nodded.

"There is pulse." Diablo confirmed. "But, he should have medical attention when we get back home."

"That would be a good idea." Lupe agreed as she observed the features on the unconscious teen's face.

"Lupe!" The twins called from the wreck. Lupe turned to face the twins.

"Did you find something?" Lupe asked. Lyco and Leeta came over with a backpack and two metal boxes, and placed them before Lupe.

"We found a backpack and what look's like a medical kit." Lyco confirmed.

"A medical Kit!?" Diablo called. "Bring it over here!"

Lyco nodded, and took hold of the medical kit, and brought it over to Diablo who proceeded to open it. The medical kit was a mess, with half-used band aid, needles and medical powder scattered in the box. Diablo then cut some of the band aid and wrapped it around the boy's head, and cleaned wounds with some medical cloth.

"There, that should do it." Diablo smiled.

"So... What should we do with the wreck?" Canus asked as Reynard was about to say something, but Lupe silenced him.

"You are not suggesting anything, Reynard!" Lupe warned.

"But i didn't say anything!" Reynard claimed.

"Seriously Reynard, just hush it!" Leeta called. Reynard just pouted and turned away from the others.

"I should probably carry him!" Canus suggested. Lupe and Diablo nodded in agreement as the large Wolf scooped the teen up in his furry arms and carried him in bridal style. Canus turned to Lupe and nodded.

"Alright Wolves, let's head home!" Lupe called.

And so, the six Wolves and the teen in Canus' arms headed straight home for the Wolf Pack Nation. When they were gone, the red, white and black droid known as RB-1N had made it's way out of the bushes. RB stood idly by and whimpered with sad beeps as he watched his friend get taken by the strangers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Lupe's home 9:25 PM.**

Lupe had just returned from her search and came into the main hallway of her home. Lupe didn't have time to relax, when she heard two youthful voices.

"Mom! Mom! You're back!" Lupe's children, Marcos and Maria called as they rushed into their mother's arms. Lupe knelt down and hugged them back. When Lupe let go of them and stood up, her husband, Lobo came into the room.

"Welcome home dear." Lobo smiled as he embraced his wife.

"Thank you Lobo." Lupe said. She then looked at her children and said. "Alright you two, time for bed."

"But, I'm not (Yawn!) tired." Maria moaned.

"Neither am (Yawn!) I." Marcos moaned as well. Lupe smiled at her son.

"Now, now, off to bed, your father and i will tuck you in a minute." Lupe said.

"But moom..." Marcos whined, but Lupe cut him off.

"No buts young man." Lupe said sternly. "Bed. Now!"

Marcos gulped and went into his room, with Maria following him. Lobo went over to his wife.

"Did you find out what it was?" Lobo asked.

"Be specific." Lupe told her husband. Lobo cleared his throat.

"The object that nearly crashed into us." Lobo said.

"I'll tell you when we go to bed, but we should tuck the children in first." Lupe explained and Lobo nodded in agreement.

"Right, you take Marcos, and I'll take Maria." Lobo said.

Lupe nodded as she and Lobo went to tuck their children into bed.

* * *

 **Lobo and Lupe's bedroom 9:45 PM.**

Lobo entered the bedroom, when he saw his wife lying on the bed while she gazed at the ceiling.

"Is something the matter?" Lobo asked as he sat on the edge of their bed.

"No, not really." Lupe said while she turned her gaze to look at her husband. "Just thinking..."

"About what?" Lobo asked.

"About what we found out there." Lupe explained. Lobo raised an eyebrow.

"I have been meaning to ask you that." Lobo stated. He then asked. "What did you find?"

Lupe sat up on the bed, and cleared her throat.

"It was some sort of spaceship, it was to advanced to be one of Eggman's technology." Lupe explained as she continued.

"Was there any pilot on that ship?" Lobo asked.

"That's what concerns me, Lobo." Lupe said.

"The pilot?" Lobo questioned. "It wasn't Tails, was it?"

"Oh, no, no, Lobo." Lupe assured as she cleared her throat and got ready to tell the news. "The pilot was an Overlander."

"What!?" Lobo replied shockingly, before he calmed down and asked her again. "Is the Overlander alright?"

"He'll make it, Diablo is taking care of him as we speak." Lupe explained.

"It is not that what concerns you, is it?" Lobo asked in a concerned tone.

Lupe frowned and looked down at the bed, which concerned her husband further.

"Lupe, what is it?" Lobo asked again.

Lupe sighted and told her husband, that the _Overlander_ was in fact a teen, but to Lupe, he was a child.

"...And by the looks of his wounds, it looks like he had just been to war." Lupe explained. **(Oh, Lupe you have no idea...)**

"I see..." Lobo pondered. "Perhaps you should question him when he wakes up."

"I am planning on that." Lupe stated. "And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this mystery.

"I'm sure you will, Lupe." Lobo assured.

"But now i want some (Yawn!) sleep." Lupe said tiredly.

"That i understand." Lobo agreed. "Goodnight Lupe."

"Goodnight Lobo." Lupe responded.

The Wolf couple drifted off to sleep, while in each others arms.

* * *

 **Jedi Tempel** **22 BBY.**

*Flashback

In one of the sparring room's inside the tempel, we see a 15 year old blond haired human Padawan, train with his master in the art of lightsaber duel. The master instructed his Padawan to block high, then low, then high and middle, and the Padawan did so. The master turned off his blue lightsaber, and instructed his Padawan to do the same with his green lightsaber. The Jedi master was a Kel Dor race, wearing a brown Jedi uniform. The Kel Dor Jedi approached his Padawan.

"You are improving, Padawan Sean." Sean's master said.

"I'm doing my best, master Plo!" Sean beamed at his master, who was also known as Plo Koon.

"You are, but you still need to improve your footwork, if you are to master this form" Plo Koon instructed.

"Yes master." Sean responded.

"Let's go again. Ready position!" Plo Koon told Sean, as he got into his battle stance and ignited his lightsaber. Sean ignited his green lightsaber, and got into his own position.

"Ready?" Plo Koon asked, and Sean nodded before Plo Koon continued. "Then let's get started!"

Plo Koon opened the duel by slashing at Sean's left neck, but Sean blocked the slash with his lightsaber and counterattacked by swinging his lightsaber at his master's left leg, but Plo Koon leaped into the air to avoid impact. When Plo Koon landed on his feet, he proceeded with a slash at his Padawan's right neck, but Sean bent back to avoid getting hit by the lightsaber. Sean then tried to stab his master's chest, but Plo Koon countered by holding his lightsaber in a horizontal position. Plo Koon then pushed Sean away by his lightsaber and swung the Padawan's lightsaber out of his hands. Plo Koon turned off his lightsaber and approached his Padawan.

"Much better!" Plo Koon told Sean. "The only problem was the way you approached the duel, Padawan Sean."

"What do you mean by that?" Sean asked his master.

"I mean, you need to be more subtle in your approach." Plo Koon explained. "The footwork you use, when you sneak out of the tempel at night, you must use that in combat."

"You knew about that?" Sean asked, surprised.

"Yes, but we will deal with that later." Plo Koon dismissed as he continued. "My point is, what makes you special, what makes you, you, that's what you must use."

 _"Master Plo is right, i need to stop doing things completely by the book, i need to add a little bit of me into it."_ Sean thought as he looked up at his master. "Okay master, i understand."

"Then let's go again." Plo Koon told his Padawan as he got his lightsaber out and ignited it. "Ready position!"

Sean nodded and got his lightsaber, ignited it's green blade and got into his battle stance. "Ready!"

Sean approached his master differently this time, he moved like a dancing boxer with his lightsaber resting easily in his palm. Plo Koon looked confused with his Padawan's new approach, but decided to go with it. Plo Koon swung his lightsaber at Sean's chest, but Sean moved his upper body to avoid the lightsaber. Plo Koon tried the same thing again, but Sean moved out of the way before he tried to jab his lightsaber at his master. Plo Koon blocked the attempted counterattack from his Padawan. Plo Koon then tried to swing at Sean's chest, then at his legs, but Sean avoided those attacks moving his upper body and then leaped up to avoid getting his legs cut off. When Sean landed on his feet, he and Plo Koon entered a saber lock. Sean couldn't see it, but he knew his master was smiling behind his mouth piece at Sean's impressive performance. Plo Koon and Sean turned off their lightsabers, and Plo Koon approached his Padawan, before he placed a hand on Sean's shoulder.

"Most impressive my Padawan." Plo Koon said impressively. "Though, your style needs some improvements but otherwise, You're getting there."

"I got some advice from master Yoda before we started training." Sean said with pride.

"Which was?" Plo Koon asked.

"That i should take what i learn here, but make it my own." Sean explained.

"And that you have, Padawan Sean." Plo Koon said, as he and his Padawan headed out of the training room.

*End flashback.

* * *

 **Next day in the Wolf Pack Nation. Diablo's home 7:32 AM.**

Inside Diablo's living room, The _Overlander_ Sean Dontor was lying asleep on a madras that Diablo had made last night. Diablo was sleeping in his bed soundlessly, until he was woken up by...

"AAAHH! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Sean screamed as he rose up from his madras after he woke up. Diablo came rushing into the living room.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Diablo demanded before he saw the _Overlander_ had woken up. Diablo relaxed after his startled reaction.

"I'm sorry if i woke you..." Sean apologized, but Diablo cut him off.

"Nevermind that." Diablo assured as he sat on the floor, before facing the teen. "And may i ask for your name kid?"

"The name is Sean, Sean Dontor." He responded.

"Well Sean you better get some breakfast, there are some fruit on the table so help yourself." Diablo told the teen.

"And what about you?" Sean asked.

"I'm gonna go tell the Chief, that you are awake." Diablo said as he turned to leave. "And as for your own safety, stay here!"

Sean looked dumbfounded as Diablo left the house to tell his Chief about the recent development, but Sean decided to not question the wolf's demand. Sean turned his attention to one of the metal boxes that Diablo and the others had taken with them. Sean got up and went over to get the box. He opened it and revealed itself to be a food box. Sean took some of the food from inside the box, and started eating it. After Sean had eaten some of the food, he looked at his surroundings.

 _"Now, where am i?"_ Sean thought. _And how did i end up here?"_ He then remembered his droid friend. _"And RB? Where's he at? Well, i can't dwell on that now, that droid knows how to survive."_

Sean just sat alone on the madras, deep in thoughts over the events that he had been through, all the way from the Clone Wars, to the Clones betrayal that in fact didn't happen to him alone. During his time on the run, he learned that every Jedi were hunted down by the clones and the Empire. Sean thought that he could be the only survivor. He then saw his Jedi uniform folded on the table, along with the fruit bowl that his host had offered him.

"Well, i might as well get dressed." Sean sighted as he got his sand colored pants, brown boots, a light grey top and a brown belt. When Sean got dressed up, he decided to sit on the madras with his legs crossed, and meditate to clear his head. _"I wonder if the Empire knows I'm here."_

* * *

 **Inside the Grand Chiefs chamber 7:35 AM.**

Lupe sat with her legs crossed as she read through some documents, when Diablo came in.

"What is it, Diablo?" Lupe questioned.

"Sorry for disturbing you Lupe, but the _Overlander_ is awake!" Diablo explained.

"Was he any trouble for you at all my friend?" Lupe asked.

"Not at all." Diablo responded. "Only that he woke up, screaming." He then continued. "Wonder what that kid has been through."

Lupe thought the same thing. She knew that if she wanted to find out, she had to ask him herself.

"Diablo, i want you to bring him here in one hour!" Lupe instructed. "But for now let him be, I'm still waiting for Lyco and Leeta's report on the aircraft."

"Yes Lupe!" Diablo replied as he turned to leave Lupe's chamber.

Lupe continued with her paper works, when Lobo entered.

"I heard you were talking with Diablo, my dear." Lobo said as he sat next to his wife.

"He came and told me, that the _Overlander_ is awake." Lupe explained, as she turned to her husband. "I told Diablo to go bring him here in one hour's time."

"So you can ask him what this is all about?" Lobo asked.

"Yes Lobo." Lupe responded. She then asked "By the way, are the children up yet?"

"Just Aerial and Athena." Lobo responded. "though Marcos and Maria are still in bed."

"I think you should let them sleep in today." Lupe told her husband. "They were up late last night."

"You're right, honey." Lobo agreed as he got up and turned to leave. "I'll leave you to your work."

"Alright, see you around Lobo." Lupe called.

And with that Lobo left the chamber, while Lupe resumed her paper work. She had many questions for and about the stranger, but she knew she would have them answered. All she needed was to play her cards right and some patience.


	5. Chapter 5

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

 **Soumercan jungle. Crash site 8:15 AM.**

In the early morning, RB was being cornered by four Dark Egg Legionaries who had found the poor droid at the crash site. The Legionaries were currently pointing their blasters at RB, while the droid took the self initiative in defending himself.

"Allright Legionaries!" The commanding legionnaire, a dark grey Wolf with cybernetics called. "Let's haul this robot back to headquarters!"

RB beeped in an offended manner, after being called a _robot._ Two legionaries tried to grab the droid, but RB zapped them. The Legionaries growled in pain at being zapped.

"RAARGHHH! STUPID ROBOT!" A legionnaire, Growled in pain. "I'M GONNA DISMANTLE THAT TRASHCAN!"

"NOT BEFORE ME YOU'RE NOT!" Another legionnaire, a Cheetah hissed as he pushed the first legionnaire away.

* * *

 **Meanwhile not far away.**

"I wonder if he's an alien." A pink Wolf in green leotard named Leeta wondered aloud.

"Well Leeta, well probably know when we get back." Another pink Wolf in blue leotard named Lyco said with assurance.

Leeta sighted before responding. "I know, but I'm still curious..."

"RAARGHHH! STUPID ROBOT!" A faint voice growled. The twins looked at each other in surprise.

"Did you hear that Leeta?" Lyco asked.

"Yeah i did." Leeta responded. "It sounded like it came from the crash site."

Lyco tightened her grip on her sabre, before she left and motioned Leeta to follow her. When they were a few feet away from the clearing, they could see a group of Dark Egg Legionaries surround a red, white and black robot with a cylinder formed body and dome formed head.

"It's a robot." Leeta whispered.

"I know." Lyco whispered back. "It's probably not one of Eggman's robots.

"It looks to cute to be one of his." Leeta whispered with a squeal.

"Be serious, Leeta." Lyco hissed. "We need to take care of those legionaries, that robot may belong to the _Overlander._ "

"Allow me." Leeta smirked as she prepared herself for a howl.

"Go for it sis." Lyco smirked. "Let them hear the cry of the Wolves."

* * *

 **Back with the legionnaires.**

 ** _AWOOOOOOOO!_**

The Legionaries and RB looked surprised, when they heard the Wolf howl. They nervously looked around for the source of the howl, while RB slowly rolled backwards. One of the legionnaires turned to the leader.

"Was that the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters sir?" The legionnaire asked, shivering.

The commander growled and grabbed hold of the terrified legionnaire and snarled "Stop being such a coward! It's probably nothing, now get this stupid robot back to the base before i..."

 **POW!**

 **SMACK!**

 **BAM!**

 **GUAM!**

The commander was interrupted, when he and the other three legionnaires had been knocked out by two pink Wolves who came from behind some bushes. The one in green wiped some sweat off her forehead.

"Whew, they have improved their fighting skills." Leeta smirked.

"Don't get to cocky, Leeta!" the one in blue named Lyco lectured. "There may be more heading this way!"

"Right, right!" Leeta said. "Sorry."

"That's okay!" Lyco assured, before she turned her attention to a frightened RB-1N. Both Lyco and Leeta approached RB _._

"Are you okay, little robot?" Leeta asked, as she knelt down in front of the machine.

RB replied in an offended manner after being called a robot, but thanked them for the save.

"You're welcome!" Leeta smiled, while Lyco looked dumbfounded.

"You understand that thing!?" Lyco asked.

"No, but i had to guess." Leeta responded embarrassed.

RB started to beep again, before rolling over to the ships cockpit. Lyco and Leeta looked at RB.

"So you do belong to the stranger." Lyco confirmed. RB beeped in excitement, before he got out his satellite-dish and started to scan the whole area. When RB was done scanning, he beeped something before he start rolling in the direction of the Wolf Pack Nation. **(Not that he knew where he was heading.)**

Lyco and Leeta looked at the disappearing robot, before he was out if sight. Leeta broke the silence.

"What do we do with these legionnaires?" Leeta asked. "Do we tie them up?"

"Yes but, we'll have to hurry." Lyco reminded her sister. "We also have to find out who that robot belongs to."

Lyco and Leeta then began to tie the legionaries to a nearby tree. When they were done, the twins decided to follow the robot. that is if they could find it.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Diablo's house 8:28 AM.**

While meditating, voices began to ring in Sean's head.

 _"Take what you have learned, but make it your own."_ Yoda's voice echoed.

 _"Sean, are you okay?_ Anakin's voice asked.

 _"C'mon Sean! Let's go get Master Skywalker!"_ Ahsoka's voice called.

 _"Remember Sean, a Jedi's strength flows through the force."_ Obi Wan's voice adviced.

Tears began to run from Sean's eyes.

 _"I will always be proud to be your master, Padawan Sean!"_ Plo Koon's voice said with pride.

Just after Sean heard his master's voice, he collapsed onto the madras and breathed hard. When Sean sat up and collected himself, he heard a door open and the Wolf from earlier this morning and entered the living room.

"I see you got dressed kid." Diablo said, when he saw the teen in his clothes.

"Yeah." Sean sighted. deciding to drop the self pity, Sean turned to the older Wolf.

"You're a Wolf, aren't you?" Sean asked.

"Took you that long to see, didn't it?" Diablo remarked.

"Figured it out, when you woke up." Sean answered. "I just wanted to be sure. By the way, i never got you name Mr..."

"Just call me Diablo." The Wolf answered, before he spoke again. "But to the reason I'm here, Lupe want's to see you now."

"Who?" Sean asked as he followed Diablo out of the door.

"Lupe, the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack Nation and she is the reason you're here." Diablo explained.

"She brought me here, why?" Sean asked with interest.

"That you must ask her about." Diablo replied.

With that said, both Diablo and Sean set their course for the Grand Chief's home, where Sean will get his answers.

* * *

 **Market place 8:30.**

Diablo and Sean walked through the marketplace in order to get to their destination. While they were walking, Sean noticed some of the other Wolves at the marketplace were glaring at him.

"Diablo?" Sean asked the Wolf. Diablo turned his head towards him as Sean continued. "Why are so many glaring at me? Did i do something wrong?"

Diablo's eyes widened at his question. How could this _Overlander_ not have heard about the Great War that had so many devastating consequences for all of Mobius. Diablo decided not to answer this question and leave it to Lupe.

"You have to understand, that many here are not fond of strangers." Diablo told the teen.

Sean only nodded in response as he closed his eyes and with the force, concentrated on the many conversations currently happening at the marketplace.

 _"So i heard you got yourself a new spear Canus."_

 _"You're going to be a wonderful mother, dear."_

 _"What's an Overlander doing here?"_

 _"We already got two here, and that's still to many."_

 _"FILTHY OVERLANDER!"_

Sean's eyes immediately opened as he reached out his hand and caught something that flew right towards him. Sean turned and saw Diablo and some other Wolves staring at him with shocking expressions. The young Jedi looked at what he caught, what looked like a red, juicy and round fruit of some sort. Diablo snapped out of the shock, before he turned to glare at the other Wolves.

"Alright, who threw that?" Diablo demanded as a tall light blue Wolf pointed towards a dark grey Wolf with another tomato in his hand. The Wolf in question quickly hid the tomato away and smiled sheepishly at Diablo.

Diablo growled at the young Wolf's disciplinary issues. "Alright young man, you get yourself over here right now or I'll..."

"I'll take it from here, Diablo!" A voice called. Diablo and Sean turned their heads and saw Lobo approach the dark grey Wolf.

"Alright kid, what's your excuse for throwing that tomato at our guest?" Lobo questioned the teenage Wolf.

The Wolf answered really nervously at Lobo's question. "I...I...I didn't think he would..."

"He would what?" Lobo asked snidely. "Catch it?"

"N...No..." The teen Wolf gulped, but Lobo cut him off.

"If i ever catch you doing something like this again, I'll have your fur for a new curtain, Understand?" Lobo growled.

"Y...Yes sir." The Wolf obeyed in defeat.

"Good, now beat it!" Lobo told the Wolf. The Wolf didn't waste a second and ran off to another part of town. Lobo approached Sean.

"I apologize for this misunderstanding." Lobo said, but Sean waved it off.

"You don't have to apologize my friend." Sean assured. "I'm used to getting shot at everyday."

Lobo raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well i should probably take you to my wife."

"Your wife?" Sean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, the Grand Chief of the Wolf Pack Nation." Lobo nodded.

"Then should we get going?" Sean suggested. "We shouldn't keep your Chief waiting."

Lobo nodded as he, Diablo and Sean left for the Grand Chief's home.

 _"What's an Overlander?"_ Sean thought to himself.

* * *

 **Lobo and Lupe's home. Main hallway 8:34 AM.**

"We're here." Lobo said as he gestured Sean inside.

"Thank you." Sean responded politely. Diablo looked at Sean suspiciously.

 _"How did he catch that tomato without even looking."_ Diablo thought.

Lobo turned to Sean, before he spoke. "Lupe should be ready for you in a minute, so you'll have to wait here until she wants to see you understand?"

Sean bowed his head in confirmation as Lobo smiled. "Good." He then turned to Diablo. "C'mon Diablo, I'm gonna need your help with something back in town."

Diablo nodded as he and Lobo left the house to attend to some other matters in town. When they were gone, Sean decided to have a little look around in the main hallway. He then stumpled upon a carpet, hanging on the wall. Sean carefully studied the features on the carpet, before a feminine voice interrupted him.

"I see you have taken interest in my Grand-mother's carpet." The voice said. Startled, Sean turned and saw a female Wolf look at him with no expression on her face.

"You must be Grand Chief Lupe." Sean greeted.

"Yes, very observant Overlander." Lupe said in a flat tone.

"What's an Overlander? Sean asked confused. "Someone at the marketplace called me that."

Lupe looked surprised at the teen's answer, but decided to ask him later.

"We should take this conversation to my council Chambers. Come!" Lupe stated, while Sean nodded in agreement. "By the way... I never got your name."

"It's Sean, Sean Dontor. "By the way... Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Lupe nodded in understanding as she and Sean went to the council Chambers to continue their conversation.

* * *

 **Inside the Grand Chiefs chamber 8:35 AM.**

Once Lupe and Sean got into the meeting chambers, Lupe sat down with crossed legs in front of the circular fire pit.

"Take a seat." Lupe told Sean, as she gestured to a spot opposite the fire pit. Sean nodded and sat down with crossed legs to the opposite side of Lupe. The Jedi and Wolf Chief were eyeing each other, like it was a game of poker. Lupe broke the silence.

"I must ask if your sleeping conditions weren't too uncomfortable?" Lupe asked.

"I assure you Grand Chief, you have done what many would never do." Sean responded.

"Probably because, you're an Overlander." Lupe stated.

"Again, the Overlander thing." Sean said. "What are these Overlanders you all talk about?"

Lupe again looked surprised at the teen's question, but decided to answer. "You should by know what your own kind is called."

"But I'm a Human, not an Overlander." Sean clarified, while Lupe raised a skeptical eyebrow. Sean then asked "And what did these Overlanders do, that caused you to hate them so much?"

Lupe had a surprised look on her face. "Well to start, the Overlanders hate us Mobians and they did start the Great War against us." Lupe explained.

"The Great War?" Sean asked. "When did this Great War take place?"

"You don't even know about the Great War!?" Lupe asked flabbergasted.

"Look Chief." Sean said with a low tone. "How can i know about a Planet, that i have never even heard of or been to?"

"So You're not even from Mobius?" Lupe asked in disbelief.

"No... No I'm not from here." Sean answered with a calm tone, before he realized. _"I must have crashed onto a system somewhere in wild space in the unknown regions"_

"Well... That explains the aircraft we pulled you out from." Lupe realized.

"The Starfighter!?" Sean asked in a surprised tone. "How does that explain anything?"

"Your _Starfighter_ looked to advanced to even be from Mobius." Lupe explained.

"Well it's not from here so..." Sean clarified, but he then remembered his droid friend was nowhere in sight. "When you were at the ship, did you find a droid there?"

Lupe raised an eyebrow. "A droid? There was no droid, there was just you."

"What!?" Sean asked shockingly. "He was with me on my ship!"

"I can assure you that i have two of my best warriors on this." Lupe assured. "I sent them back to investigate your ship earlier this morning."

"Let's just pray to the force that they find him." Sean prayed.

Lupe looked confused when she asked. "What's the force?"

Sean looked at Lupe with raised eyebrows, but allowed himself to smile. "I'll explain to the best of my abilities. The force is an energy field, created by all living things, it surrounds us, it penetrates us and it binds the galaxy together"

"And what can you do with this energy field?" Lupe asked with slight interest.

"Force sensitives, like me are called Jedi Knights and they can use the force to many abilities like levitating objects, foreseeing the future and even manipulate the forces of nature." Sean explained.

At this moment, Lobo entered the chamber with a bowl of fruit and looked at his wife.

"Has he told you anything?" Lobo asked.

"Yes he has." Lupe told her husband. "His name is Sean Dontor."

Lobo nodded and went over to his wife with the fruit bowl. Lupe looked up at her husband and took an orange from the tray and started to peel it. Lobo was about to approach Sean with the bowl, when Sean reached out with the palm of his hand and used the force to levitate an orange from the bowl and into his hand. Lobo and Lupe looked absolutely shocked over what they just saw. Lobo immediately shielded his wife protectively and snarled at Sean, while the Jedi remained calm.

"Just what is this voodoo stuff!?" Lobo demanded.

"It is not voodoo, it's the force." Sean told the angry Wolf, as he took a bite of his orange.

Lupe grabbed Lobo by his shoulder and told him. "Calm down Lobo, i am sure his powers can't be used for evil." She then looked towards Sean who looked towards the fire pit. "Right?"

Sean sighted in sadness as he looked up towards Lupe. "You both have to understand that, when powers like the force can be used for good, there are ways to use it for evil."

"Like how?" Lobo asked with skepticism.

"With fear, anger, hate and suffering." Sean explained. "Those who uses the dark side are called Sith Lords

Lupe decided to change the subject. "You said you are what you called a Jedi Knight." Lupe started. "What is a Jedi?"

"A Jedi are force wielders who study the force and utilize it to protect those who can't defend themselves." Sean explained. "The Jedi respected all life across the galaxy, whether it's a criminal or a murderer."

"And as a knight, i must assume you have a weapon of some sort?" Lupe questioned suspiciously.

"I do!" Sean confirmed. "I... Just don't have my lightsaber with me."

"Lightsaber?" Lobo asked confused.

"A lightsaber is a Jedi's first choice weapon, an elegant tool for a more _civilized_ warrior." Sean explained.

 _"Does he think we're not civilized?"_ Lobo asked himself insulted.

"So where is your lightsaber?" Lupe asked.

"I gave it to my droid for safe keeping." Sean responded. "Which is why i need to find him."

"Your droid will be found, but first... I want to know your story." Lupe told the Jedi.

"My story?" Sean asked dumbfounded.

"Please tell us how you ended up crashing down on our planet." Lupe elaborated.

Sean sighted in sadness, he knew this question would come sooner or later. He might as well explain it all to them, if they were to help him. "I'll start from the beginning, but listen closely cause I'm only gonna explain this once, understand?"

Both Wolves nodded in agreement, before Sean continued. "Good... In the end... The end of the Clone Wars, my master Plo Koon and i led a squadron of Clone pilots in an attack against the Separatist Alliance on the planet of Cato Neimoidia..."

"Clone pilots?" Lobo interrupted.

"Also known as Clone troopers. They once made the infantry units of the Grand army of the Republic." Sean explained in sadness, which Lupe caught on.

"I hear distress in your voice Sean." Lupe said with concern. "Is there something wrong with this subject?"

"I'm getting there." Sean stated as he closed his eyes and continued. "After the mission... These Clone pilots, out of nowhere suddenly turned and betrayed us!" He said with a low voice. "Master Plo and i fought alongside them for three years and they shot him down in a second!"

Both Lobo and Lupe looked shocked and flabbergasted at Sean's revelation as he continued. "But before they could come for me, i shot them down in a matter of seconds. I knew there was no hope he survived, so RB and i fled the system as soon as possible."

"What did you do after that?" Lupe asked still in shock.

"I was told to return to the Jedi Temple, but the message was rewritten where i was told to stay away. For two and a half months, RB and i were on the run in the Outer Rim, where in the mean time, i learned that the Clones betrayal did not only happen to me, but to all Jedi's across the galaxy and The Republic had just been reformed to the Empire." Sean sighted.

"So... when do you get to the crash?" Lobo asked.

"LOBO!" Lupe hissed as she looked towards Sean with a empathetic look. "Please continue Sean."

Sean nodded and sighted as he continued. "A few days before the crash, RB and i ran into an old friend of mine who was more than willing to give me the Starfighter you found yesterday. My old ship was broken so it was fine with me. He said his business had gone under, so i could have his modified Starfighter. I bid him farewell and took off to regions unknown. Just yesterday beyond the Outer Rim, two Tie Fighters pursued me when they figured out i was a Jedi. Of course the first Tie Fighter was easy to take down, but the other was persistent. RB discovered an asteroid field and i formed a plan to lose the Tie Fighter in there. Later there was a huge asteroid right ahead of me, so i lured him into a trap. I headed right for the asteroid in hopes he would follow. At the right time, i pulled the ship up and the Tie crashed right into it. RB and i then navigated safely out of the asteroid field, before RB found a black hole right in front of us. And to make matters worse, an Imperial Star Destroyer suddenly came out of hyperspace and started to shoot at us. I had the choice between the black hole or getting destroyed. I chose the black hole. The Empire must think I'm dead, cause there were no Star Destroyers orbiting the planet. Not long after, me along with RB came out of the black hole and crashed onto your planet. And that's how i ended up here."

There was a stunned silence after Sean concluded his story. Lupe had so many questions, like why would a group his own soldiers suddenly turn against him without reason. And not only him, but his own master and all other Jedi's and maybe even... Lupe decided to ask him.

"Did the children survive the betrayal?" Lupe asked.

Sean shook his head in response, which was enough answer for Lupe who gasped in shock while Lobo also surprised, placed his hands on his wife's shoulders to comfort her.

"Why would they do such a thing?" Lupe asked in shock.

"They believed that we planned to overthrow the Chancellor and the Senate in order to gain power, so they accused us for treason and conspiracy against the Republic and had us hunted down one by one." Sean explained.

"And where did you learn all of that?" Lobo asked.

"One doesn't survive like i have by being foolish or unprepared." Sean said.

Lupe took a minute to regain her composure, before she spoke. "I cannot imagine the pain you had to go through Sean."

"It must be hard for someone of your age to go all of this, isn't it?" Lobo asked.

"It's sometimes hard to comprehend." Sean explained.

"And you and your droid can stay here in the Wolf Pack Nation for as long as you need until you get yourself on the right track."

"Thank you Grand Chief." Sean thanked in appreciation. "You have shown me a kind gesture."

Lupe smiled. "You can just call me Lupe."

"How can i ever repay your kindness?" Sean asked.

"Now, nothing." Lupe explained. "But for now i want you to get yourself properly settled in. I'll have my husband help you move your stuff into our guest room. Meeting adjourned!"

And with that said, Sean, Lupe and Lobo got up and headed into the main hallway of the Grand Chiefs home.


	6. Chapter 6

_Italics: Thoughts._

Underline: Communication.

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **In the jungle with Leeta and Lyco 9:07 AM.**

"Where is that robot going?" Leeta asked herself as she along with her sister Lyco, followed the robot.

"I think it's looking for it's owner." Lyco responded.

"But he is back in the Wolf Pack Nation along with the other Wolves." Leeta explained, confused.

"That is if we are talking about the same person." Lyco said.

RB beeped in confusion at the twins, before he showed a holographic projection of Sean Dontor. Both Lyco and Leeta had a surprised look on their faces.

"That's him! that's really him!" Leeta squealed in exitement.

RB beeped with joy, before he asked them for his location. Leeta approached RB.

"If i have to guess, i think it asks us for his location." Leeta explained to Lyco, while RB beeped in confirmation.

"Well then... We should probably take the robot back to the Wolf Pack Nation and tell Lupe about this." Lyco stated as she and Leeta, followed by RB, returned to the Wolf Pack Nation.

* * *

 **Lobo and Lupe's home. Inside a long corridor 9:22 AM.**

While walking down the corridor, Lupe and Lobo explained the recent story of Mobius to Sean, about Sonic, Freedom Fighters, Dr. Eggman, the Roboticizer, their own relations with the Felidaes and how she first met their adopted children, Aerial and Athena. Sean nodded as he listened to her.

"So you are in a bit of a situation yourselves, huh?" Sean asked.

Lupe nodded. "Recently, Princess Sally had just been roboticized by that monster." She explained with sorrow.

Sean looked at Lupe with empathy. "I am so sorry to hear that." He said.

Lupe held her hand up. "No, you have your own hardships to grieve over." She assured.

Sean decided to change the subject. "Again i must thank you for your kindness, the force smiles bright upon you." he said.

Lupe smiled at the Jedi's politeness. "You are most welcome, and I'll make sure to let my people know that you are staying here for the time being."

"Cause we'd rather not have someone to assault you now, would we?" Lobo asked with a smile.

Sean rose a skeptical eyebrow. "Why would some of your own people assault me?"

"Look... We know you are not an Overlander, but they don't know that." Lupe explained. "And that's why i need to tell the people about your story."

Sean nodded in approval. "I understand your fears for my safety, but you don't have to put your nation at risk because of me." He said.

"Trust me, i won't." Lupe assured as the three walked down the corridor. _"First, i need to speak to Reynard."_

* * *

 **The main hallway.**

After a minute of walking, Sean, Lobo and Lupe arrived in the main hallway. Lupe turned to Lobo.

"I'm going to see if i can find Reynard." Lupe told her husband, while Sean leaned up against a wall. "You can help Sean get properly settled in our guest room."

Lobo looked over at Sean who nodded and closed his eyes, before he responded. "We'll see it done my dear..."

 _ **RRARRRGGHHH!**_

Sean's eyes widened in surprise at the sound, while Lupe rolled her eyes and Lobo looked up and sighted. Suddenly, a little brown Wolf came running in fear of what was following him. No who was following him.

"COME BACK HERE MARCOS!" a young girls voice angrily yelled.

"BUT I DIDN'T DO IT ON PURPOSE!" The young Wolf-boy named Marcos called back in fear. After he said that, an angry Maria Wolf, followed by to other Overlander girls. The first girl had blond hair and wore green overalls, while the other girl had red hair and wore purple overalls.

 _"I got a bad feeling about this."_ Sean thought.

Finally, Maria had caught up to Marcos and tackled him on the floor.

Maria held Marcos' arms in place. "YOU IDIOT, THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE LEOTARD!" Maria screamed at her brother.

Marcos struggled to fight her sisters grasp. "YOU CAN ALWAYS HAVE IT WASHED MARIA!" He retorted.

Aerial looked at Athena who nodded and went over to see if they could yank Maria off Marcos. One Aerial got her hands on Maria's left arm, Maria swatted her away and glared at her adopted sister.

"STAY OUT OF THIS AERIAL!" Maria snapped.

Aerial and Athena looked terrified at their adopted sister, after she snapped at them.

Sean then went over to Lobo. "Does this usually happen?" He asked.

Lobo sighted as he looked at Sean. "You have no idea." He explained.

Sean nodded and turned to Lupe. "I'm gonna go get my stuff." He said as he left for Diablo's home.

Lobo immediately followed Sean out of the house. "Not without me you're not!" He stated as both Wolf and Jedi were out of sight.

After they were gone, Lupe decided to break up her children's fighting. She went over and grabbed Maria by her arms.

Maria snapped her head to look behind. "AERIAL! I TOLD YOU TO STAY OUT OF..." She snapped, but gulped when she saw Lupe glaring at her. "Oh... Hello mama?"

Lupe yanked Maria off Marcos and glared at her and Marcos. "Alright you two, explain. Now!" She demanded sternly.

* * *

 **Somewhere above Soumerca 9:35 AM.**

High above ground, we see a Blue bi-plane named The Tornado transporting A blue Hedgehog on the left wing, while A pink Hedgehog in a red dress stood on the right wing. The pilot was a two tailed orange fox wearing aviator goggles.

"When are we getting there Tails?" Sonic asked impatiently while standing on the wing of Tails' plane, the Tornado.

"Soon, like when you asked five seconds ago!" Tails responded, annoyed.

"Please sonic, we'll get there fast!" Amy Rose pleaded.

Sonic sighted, he and his team had just rescued Mecha Sally from Dr. Eggman, before NICOLE reported an unidentified object suddenly crashed in the jungle near the Wolf Pack Nation. "I know, but we need to get there fast before we lose the Death Egg!" He stated.

"Don't worry Sonic!" Amy assured. "We will make everything work out just fine!"

Nobody said a word after that. after five minutes of flight, they finally arrived to the Wolf Pack Nation.

* * *

 **With Lyco, Leeta and RB.**

"Hey look! It's the Tornado!" Leeta stated, excited as she saw the plane fly above them.

"I can see that." Lyco said while rolling her eyes.

RB was tagging along with the Wolf twins when suddenly, Two figures in black cloaks came out of nowhere and ambushed the twins, knocking the twins out.

One of the cloaked figures saw RB. "LEGIONARIES! GET THAT ROBOT!" He roared.

The legionnaires approached RB carefully, but before they could grab him, he turned on his thruster and rammed right at them before he cowardly fled the scene. The legionnaires were about to chase the astromech, but their commander stopped them. "Let it run away, we got ourselves some prisoners!" He laughed as the legionnaires grabbed Lyco and Leeta and hauled them to their base.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Marketplace.**

Lobo and Sean were carrying the Jedi's stuff to the Grand Chiefs home, when Sean turned to Lobo. "You didn't have to help me move my stuff ya' know." He insisted.

Lobo chuckled at the Jedi's politeness. "You're right, i didn't have to." He smiled. "But my wife insists me on helping you."

Sean smiled back at the Wolf. "And i appreciate your help." He responded, before he heard a voice from afar.

"Excuse me!"

"Coming through!"

"My bad!"

"I need to see Lobo!"

"Out of the way, Overlander!"

Before Sean had time to react, a pair of hands shoved him away and the figure turned to Lobo.

Lobo looked annoyed. "Did you have to push him away Reynard?" he asked.

Reynard glared at Sean, who didn't look amused. "This is Wolf Pack business, he shouldn't be here to hear this!" He stated.

"What makes you think this has nothing to do with him?" Lobo asked as he gestured to Sean.

"Yeah, what makes you think this has nothing to do with me?" Sean repeated, cheeky.

Reynard stormed over to Sean and glared at him. "Look, i don't know who you think you are but..." He snarled, before Sean cut him off.

"My apologies, where are my manners?" Sean chuckled. "My name is Sean Don..."

"I don't care who you are!" Reynard snapped at the Jedi, before he was hauled away by Lobo.

"Okay Reynard, Tell me what this is all about!" Lobo demanded.

Reynard sent one last glare at Sean, before he turned to Lobo. "There's a robot at the main gates!" He told Lobo.

Lobo whipped his head towards Sean. "Do you think it's your droid?" He asked.

Sean turned towards the gates and saw RB being threatened by the gatekeepers. "Hey! it's RB!" He exclaimed with a smile, before he dropped his stuff and ran for the gates.

Lobo saw that Sean's stuff lied on the ground, before he turned to Reynard. "Reynard, take this stuff to Lupe and tell her what's happening." He ordered as he ran after Sean.

"Yes chief!" Reynard complied, before he grabbed the stuff and headed for Lupe's home.

* * *

 **With Lupe.**

Marcos and Maria were currently explaining the cause of their fight to their mother.

The timid Marcos approached his mother. "We were eating breakfast, when i accidentally spilled some juice on Maria's leotard. She flipped and chased me through the house." He explained.

Lupe then knelt down to Marcos height and placed her hands on Marcos shoulders. "Are you sure this is what happened?" She asked.

Marcos nodded. "one hundred percent, mom." He confirmed.

"And did you apologize?" Lupe asked her son.

Marcos looked down. "No... I forgot." He admitted as he turned to face an angry Maria. "I'm sorry, Maria."

Maria's expression softened. "I forgive you, brother." She smiled as she embraced her brother.

Lupe stood up and watched as her children get along after their fight, and it brought a smile on Lupe's face. The heartwarming moment was interrupted when Reynard hurriedly entered the house with Sean's stuff.

"Reynard? What's happening?" Lupe asked.

* * *

 **At the Front Gates 9:55.**

Currently the gatekeepers were pointing their spears at the terrified RB-1N, when Sean showed up.

"Hey!" Sean called the to the gatekeepers.

Both of the gatekeepers turned their heads and saw Sean approach them, before pointing their spears towards him. Sean backed off a bit. RB Beeped with joy when his friend showed up.

Sean smiled at the astromech. "It's good to see you to buddy!" He said as Lobo finally caught up to Sean.

Lobo approached the gatekeepers. "It's alright men, they're with me." He told them as they lowered their spears.

Still terrified, RB rolled over to the Jedi and beeped something to him.

"Where have you been RB?" Sean asked with concern. RB beeped in reply.

Sean looked at the droid with skepticism. "Hiding in the jungle? Why?" He asked.

Not long after that, Lupe arrived with Reynard, Diablo and Canus.

Lupe approached Sean and RB. "Is this your droid Sean?" She asked.

Sean looked towards Lupe. "He is." he smiled. "RB! Meet Grand Chief Lupe!"

RB beeped in surprise when he heard that name. He immediately rolled up to Lupe and beeped something to her. Sean looked shocked at what the astromech said.

Lupe looked confused at the droids language, before she turned to Sean. "What did he say?" She asked.

"He said, that two Wolves named Lyco and Leeta were ambushed in the jungle not long ago, by four black-cloaked figures." Sean explained. "Do these names sound familiar to you."

Lupe's eyes widened. "They are the ones i sent to your ship this morning." She explained.

Diablo then came over. "Which means they have most likely been captured by the Dark Egg Legion." He said.

Reynard stormed over to Sean and grabbed him by his robetop. "This is all your fault! if you didn't crash here, none of this would've happened!" He accused.

Canus just went over and yanked Reynard off Sean. "Stop it Reynard, it's not his fault that we are in this mess."

Sean sighted, before he went back to RB "No! Reynard is right." He stated before he made a gesture only RB understood. RB opened one of his hatches and the top of Sean's lightsaber hilt came out. Sean grabbed hold of the curved lightsaber hilt and examined it, before he hung it back on his belt. He then turned to the Wolves. "It's my fault they are in danger, so it is my responsibility to get them out."

RB suddenly got out his satellite dish, as if he detected something. RB deactivated his satellite dish, before he beeped something to Sean.

Sean gazed towards the sky. "Something is approaching from above." he said as all Wolves got into a battle stances, armed with spears and clubs.

Lupe looked up and saw the object approach them. She smiled one she recognized the object. "It's alright, it's the Tornado." She said with a smile.

The Tornado landed a few feet away from the gates when Sonic, Amy, Tails and T-Pup leaped out of the plane and went over to The Wolf Pack.

Lupe walked over to the three guests. "Greetings Team Fighters. I hoped your visit could've happened under better circumstances." She explained.

Sonic waved it off. "That's alright Lupe." He assured.

Tails joined in. "We actually came to investigate the object that crashed here yesterday." He explained.

Sean went over to Sonic and Tails. "That would be my doing." He told them.

Lupe gestured to Sean. "Team Fighters, i would like you to meet Jedi Knight Sean Dontor." She presented as Sean shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sonic. Lupe has told me great things about you." Sean complimented.

"Nice to meet you to!" Sonic responded.

Canus looked at Diablo. "What's a Jedi Knight?" He asked.

Diablo looked back at Canus. "I have no idea." He responded.

Lobo came over to Diablo and Canus. "I'll explain later." He promised.

Amy walked over to Lupe. "And we can tell you that we finally got Sally back home." She announced.

Lupe smiled in relief. "Those are good news." She stated.

Sonic went over to Lupe. "What has happened?" He asked.

Lupe looked at Sonic. "Lyco and Leeta have been captured by the Dark Egg Legion." She explained.

"Drago." Tails scowled.

Sonic went over and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder. "Relax bro, well get them back."

Sean looked at RB and nodded before he went into the Jungle, but Amy stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Amy asked.

Sean looked at Amy and sighted. "I'm going to rescue Lyco and Leeta and therefore, repay my respect for the Wolf Pack Nation after they saved my life." He explained.

Lupe went over and grabbed Sean by his left arm. "I can't let you go on that mission alone Sean!"

Sean turned and faced Lupe. "I'm not, you and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters are gonna be on standby in case something goes wrong." He explained.

Lupe rose a skeptical eyebrow. "I assume you have a plan?" She asked.

"I do." Sean nodded as he turned to Team Fighters. "And do you guys want a part of it?"

"Count me in!" Sonic smirked.

"Me too!" Tails said.

"Mee three!" Amy squealed in delight.

Sean nodded and gestured to Team Fighters and T-Pup to follow him into the jungle.

* * *

 **At the Soumercan Dark Egg Legion base.**

Lyco and Leeta were laying on two separate metal tables bound by shackles, when A huge white Wolf with metal arms who wore a purple Eggman Uniform entered the operation room. Along him was a huge brown Feline wearing a Red Eggman uniform, who stood by the back of the room.

"Hello Drago!" Lyco sneered.

"And what do we owe the displeasure?" Leeta asked in a sarcastic tone.

Drago went over and grabbed hold of Leeta's chin. "You owe me nothing, but your unconditional loyalty." He explained in a cold tone.

"And what makes you think we want to serve you?" Lyco asked in anger.

Drago went over to a metal box and got out a pair of metal arms. "These will, and there will be no way back from your Legionization!"

Lyco and Leeta both looked scared and nervous of the gruesome fate that awaited them, while Drago laughed maniacally into the air.


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues

...

 **Soumercan Jungle 10:20 AM.**

While walking through the jungle at a rushed pace, Sean explained to Sonic, Amy and Tails about not being from this planet, the Jedis and his time in the Clone Wars.

"So you are some kind of warrior from outer space, is that correct?" Tails asked.

Sean nodded. "That's correct." He answered as he used the force to levitate a rock. "I used to protect a galaxy that lies far far away from here." He then said before he used the force and threw the rock at a nearby tree, which surprised the three Mobians.

"Then why did you come here?" Amy asked.

"I didn't mean to." Sean sighted. "My ship broke and i had to make a crash landing."

"You're lucky you ended up on Wolf Pack territory." Tails beamed.

Sean rose an eyebrow. "I am?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "Yep, Lupe is always willing to help those who are in need." She told the Jedi.

"Just like a Jedi." Sean said.

Sonic came over and placed a hand on Sean's back. "Sounds like a Jedi's life is awesome!" He said. "Travel through space and fight your enemies with your laser sword!"

Tails came over to Sean. "Are there more Jedis like you?" He asked.

Sean looked down and sighted. "No, not anymore." He responded, sadly.

"Where... Where are they?" Amy asked carefully.

Sean breathed out. "In the very end of the Clone Wars, all Jedis including me were accused of treason and suddenly betrayed by our fellow soldiers, the Clones!" He explained with a sigh. "Not even the younglings made it."

"Younglings?" Tails asked.

Sean sighed. "Children who were trained to become Jedis." He explained with sadness.

Amy gasped. "That's horrible!" She exclaimed, while T-Pup whimpered.

Sonic clenched his fists. "Murdering innocent children is one step to far!" He stated in anger.

Sean calmed down and looked at the three Mobians. "You three seems to be willing to believe everything i tell you." He said in surprise.

Sonic smirked at the confused Jedi. "We have seen many weird things in our lives, an alien from another galaxy ain't new for us." He said.

Sean rose an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked.

Amy smiled. "Really... Plus a friend of Lupe, is a friend of ours." She said.

T-Pup wagged his tail. "ARF! ARF!" He barked as Tails patted him on the head.

Sean nodded and turned to Sonic. "Tell you what sonic, why don't you run ahead? I think you could really use the exercise." He suggested.

Sonic looked puzzled at the Jedi. "You think I'm fat?" He asked, offended.

Sean chuckled. "No... No, I'm saying it cause i thought you could use a workout before our mission." He clarified.

Sonic came to realization. "Oh... I get it." He said, before he got ready to run ahead. "Alright then, I'll see you when you get there." He then said, before he took off at the speed of sound. The strong wind from Sonic's takeoff nearly blew Sean, Amy and Tails over while the trees and bushed shook wildly.

Sean looked at Amy and Tails. "Well, he's a fast one." He admitted.

Tails spun his namesakes. "I'm gonna go and catch up to Sonic!" He said, before he took off after the Blue blur, with T-Pup following.

Sean force-jumped onto a branch and looked towards Amy, who was still standing on the ground. "And I'm gonna have a look around." He said before he leaped up to the treetops.

Amy crossed her arms and glared after the three boys. "Showoffs." She muttered, before she took off after Sonic and Tails.

* * *

 **Later...**

Sonic raced towards the base at high speed. He maneuvered Trees, rocks and fallen logs that lay scattered on his path. He arrived at some bushes that were near the back entrance to the base, but the blue Hedgehog was shocked to see that Sean had arrived before him and he waved to the confused Hedgehog. "Hi." Sean greeted.

Sonic stormed over to Sean. "Okay Sean, how did you get here before me?" He asked with annoyance. "I never saw you pass me."

Sean smiled at the confused Hedgehog. "One must take it slowly in order to clearly see the path ahead of you." He said in a wise tone.

Not long after he said that, Tails arrived to the scene and not far behind him was Amy.

"Hey guys..." Tails waved, before he saw the look Sonic gave Sean. "What's going on?" He asked.

Sonic gave Tails an annoyed look as to tell him to drop the subject.

Amy looked at Sonic with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh! He got here before you Sonic?" She asked with a giggle.

Sonic glared at the pink Hedgehog while Tails was laughing, though he allowed himself to smile as he turned to Sean and patted his back.

Sean smiled and decided to change the subject. "Alright, shall we get to the plan?" He asked.

"Sure." Tails shrugged.

they all crouched together to come up with the rescue plan.

"Okay." Sonic started. "This is what we are gonna do..."

Sean decided to cut in. "Sonic, Amy, you take the front entrance, create a distraction, while Tails and i take the back entrance to rescue Laila and Lilly." He explained.

Tails looked at Sean confused. "Their names are Lyco and Leeta." He reminded the Jedi.

Sonic snapped his head towards Sean. "And who said you get to make the plans?" He asked.

Sean looked towards Sonic with an unamused expression. "Because unlike you, i already have a plan." He explained.

Amy put a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Let's just do what he says, okay?" She asked.

Sonic gave in and sighted. "Fine, we'll do it." He said before asking. "So what kind of distraction do you want?"

Sean smiled. "The real question is how you want to do it." He explained.

Sonic got the message and smirked as he stretched his arms. "Sweet!"

Amy pulled out her Piko-hammer and smirked as well. "Count on us to do that!"

Tails looked at Sean. "So how do we get in?" He asked.

Sean smiled at the little Fox. "Simple, we're gonna knock on their door and ask for permission to enter." He explained.

Tails eyes widened. "Are you crazy?!" He asked. "I could always hack the door open."

Sean waved off Tails' suggestion and turned to Sonic and Amy. "I think now would be a good time to make a distraction and once we got Leeca and Lyto out of there, you two head back along with Tails understood?" He asked.

The three Mobians nodded in understanding, before heading out for their designated assignments.

"By the way, their names are Leeta and Lyco." Tails reminded the Jedi.

* * *

 **Inside the base control room with Drago and Razorklaw 10:35**

Drago Wolf entered the control room, not looking pleased. "Any news on that aircraft?" He snarled as he and Razorklaw stared at the four legionnaires who were sent to investigate the spacecraft earlier that morning, but instead they captured Lyco and Leeta and brought them here.

A very timid legionary approached Drago. "We didn't even get near that ship without that..."

Before the legionary could finish, Drago grabbed him by the throat and snarled. "oh... Spare me the details, just get me results!" He yelled.

The legionary was terrified, being in his Grandmaster's grasp. "Y... Yes Sir!" He gulped, before Drago threw him a few feet away from him.

Drago went over to the dazed legionary and placed a robotic finger under his chin.

"Just get that aircraft!" Drago sneered as he let go the legionary.

"Grandmasters!" A voice called.

Drago and Razorklaw turned their heads towards a legionary who sat by the monitors.

"What is it?" Drago asked with slight annoyance in his voice.

"The base is under attack!" The legionary, a Tiger said. "It's Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose!"

Drago showed the legionary out of the way and saw Sonic and Amy smashing some legionnaires at the base front entrance. Drago turned around and saw the empty expressions on the legionaries faces and snarled at their incompetence.

"ARE YOU BLIND?! GET THE HELL OUT THERE AND STOP THEM!" Drago roared as all of the legionnaires ran out of the control room to stop the intruders.

Razorklaw went over to a pair of legionnaires. "You to!" He called as they stood with attention. "Go and guard the prisoners!"

The legionnaires saluted. "Yes sir!" They complied as they left the room.

Drago returned his attention to the monitors. "We will monitor everything from here!" He said.

* * *

 **With Laila and Lilly. (Sorry, i meant Lyco and Leeta)**

Lyco and Leeta were currently being held on the operating tables, before their scheduled legionization.

"This is ridiculous!" Leeta groaned.

"What's ridiculous?" Lyco asked.

Leeta looked towards her sister. "We just got back from our latest mission and in less than a day, we are captured!" She stated.

Lyco rolled her eyes. "Just calm down Leeta, we'll figure something out." She assured.

A few seconds later, the two guards came in to the operating room and it looked like they were having a conversation.

"Have you heard about the new videogame in development?" The first legionary asked.

"No, what's it about?" The second legionary asked.

"Well it's about a Wombat that runs through multiple levels, smashes crates, gather fruits and collect rubies!" The first legionary explained with enthusiasm. Lyco and Leeta rolled their eyes.

The second legionary didn't look amused. "Sounds pretty boring to me." He replied.

The first legionary waved off his fellow operative's opinion. "Anyway, Razorklaw wanted us to guard these two here." He said, pointing to Lyco and Leeta.

Nobody said a word after the legionaries went over to the operating tables to stand guard.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Amy at the front entrance.**

Sonic spin-dashed a legionary who tried to shoot him. "How are you handling things Amy?" he asked as he punched a legionary in the face.

Amy sent a legionary flying after she hit him with her Piko-hammer. "These guys are getting tougher!" She said as she hammered another legionary.

Three legionaries tried to shoot down Sonic, but he countered with spin-dashes which knocked them out.

Meanwhile, Amy was beating legionaries with her hammer. "Those two better hurry up!" She said as she hit a legionary without turning her head.

* * *

 **With Sean and Tails at the back entrance.**

The Jedi and Fox watched as Sonic and Amy were really enjoying themselves while they approached a lonesome legionary who stood guard.

"Since you dont want me to hack us into the base, then how will we get in?" Tails asked.

Sean smiled at the two-tailed Fox. "Don't worry, the force will guide us." He explained.

Tails rolled his eyes. "Oh, there's so much power in the force!" He said in a sarcastic tone.

Sean had a disapproving look. "You know... There's more to the force than you realize." He lectured as they came up to a legionary who stood guard at the back entrance. The legionary immediately pointed his gun at the two.

"Halt! Who goes there?" The legionary demanded.

Tails got into his battle stance and T-Pup growled, but Sean stepped in between Tails and the Legionary.

Sean waved his hand in front of the legionary. "You're going to open the door for us and you will remember nothing of this encounter." He said.

The legionary suddenly had a blank expression on his face. "I'm going to open the door for you and I will remember nothing of this encounter." He repeated in a monotone voice. The legionary went over to open the door that led into the base. Sean turned to the legionary

"You were on your way to take a nap anyway." Sean said as he again waved his hand at the legionary.

The legionary nodded with a blank expression. "I was on my way to take a nap anyway." He repeated as he left for the barracks. Sean and Tails entered the base in a reasonable pace. After a few minutes of walking, Tails turned to Sean.

"Okay... How did you do that hypnotizing thing?" Tails asked.

"The force has great power over the weak-minded." Sean explained.

"Okaaaay..." Tails nodded as they snuck through the base.

* * *

 **Control room 10:49.**

"What does it take to stop that little runt?" Drago groaned as he watched his legionnaires getting beaten by Sonic and Amy on the monitors.

The legionary at the monitors looked up at Drago. "Maybe we could..."

"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINION, LOSER!" Drago roared at the frightened legionary. "Just keep monitoring the base!" He continued.

After a few minutes, a beacon went off which caught the attention of the legionary.

"Um... Sir!" the legionary called.

Draco turned his head. "What is it?" He snarled.

The legionary gulped. "Someone just opened the back entrance without your clearance!"

"WHAT!" Drago roared. "Call the legionary stationed there!"

"Sir... He's not responding!" The legionary replied desperately.

 _ **RRARRRGGHHH!**_

The legionary didn't have time to react, as Drago angrily showed him out of his seat.

"IF I WANT SOMETHING DONE RIGHT, IV'E GOT TO DO IT MYSELF!" Drago snarled as he turned to Razorklaw. "I'm going to handle these intruders... MYSELF!" He said as he left the control room.

Razorklaw turned to the legionary lying on the floor. "Tell the remaining legionnaires to meet up at the front entrance!" He ordered as he also left. "Except for the ones in the operating room."

"Yes sir!" The legionary saluted as he got up to the control panel to carry out his Grandmaster's orders.

* * *

 **With Sean and Tails.**

Sean and Tails were sneaking through the hallways, when they heard a loudspeaker.

Loudspeaker: ATTENTION ALL PERSONEL!

This got their attention.

Loudspeaker: PLEASE REPORT TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE! EVERYONE EXCEPT FOR THE ONES IN THE OPERATING ROOM! THAT IS ALL!

After the message, Sean saw some legionnaires out of the corner of his eyes heading towards them. Sean gestured for him and Tails to hide inside a nearby janitors closet. Once they entered the closet, the legionnaires passed them and Sean then signaled for Tails to come out.

Tails turned to Sean with worry on his face. "They're sending more legionnaires after Sonic and Amy!" He said.

Sean knelt down to Tails and T-Pup. "Alright listen up, I'll handle the rescue while you go back to the Wolf Pack Nation and get backup!" He explained.

"ARF! ARF!" T-Pup barked.

"Right we should get going." Tails nodded as he and T-Pup left for the back entrance. Before Tails left, he turned to Sean. "But what about you?"

Sean gestured to his lightsaber. "I'll be fine, you two just go!" He instructed.

Tails got the message and left to get help, with T-Pup following him. Sean decided to resume his search for Lyco and Leeta, unaware of a tall white Wolf watching him from the shadows behind him.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Amy.**

After beating a legionary, Sonic saw Tails and T-Pup fly into the jungle. "Hey! Where is Tails going?" He asked as he took a gun out of a legionary's hand and knocked him out with it.

Amy used her hammer and knocked a legionary out of the sky. "He's probably going back to Lupe for help!" She responded, exhausted. Amy saw more legionnaires come out of the base main entrance. "Great! More legionnairs!" She then groaned.

Sonic smacked another legionary who was about to ambush him, before he saw the Dark Egg Legion get reinforcements. "Oh! Come on!" He groaned as he spin-dashed a legionary. _"You better know what you are doing Sean!"_

* * *

 **Back with Sean.**

While Sean was sneaking through the hallway which was headed towards the operating room, he was interrupted by a growling voice.

"So, you're here sightseeing Overlander?" The voice asked. Sean turned around and saw Drago Wolf smirk at him arrogantly.

Sean looked at the jacket Drago was wearing. "So... I take it that you are the man in charge here?" He asked.

Drago's arrogant smirk grew further. "That i am! The names Drago, and i am the most cunning Grandmaster of the Dark Egg Legion!" He bragged.

Sean calmly approached the arrogant Wolf. "I am here for two Wolves named Lyco and Leeta." He explained. "So if you would be so kind to show me where they are..."

Drago's smirk disappeared and turned into a frown. "ARE YOU MAKING DEMANDS OF ME OVERLANDER!" He interrupted angrily.

"Look we can do this the simple way, or the difficult way." Sean explained calmly.

To say that Drago was angry was an understatement, he was fuming in rage and he looked ready to tear Sean into shreds. Sean on the other hand, remained calm as he tried to read the white Wolf's next move. Then suddenly, Drago lunged forward at Sean and tackled him on the floor and started beating him with his metal fists. Before Sean was completely knocked out, he used his legs to push Drago off of him. Sean was still a bit dazed after the pummeling Drago gave him, but that didn't keep him down. Drago lunged at Sean again and started to lash out on the Jedi with his claws, but Sean kept evading the claws before he punched Drago in the guts and gave him an uppercut, which sent the Wolf tumbling on to the floor.

* * *

 **With Lyco and Leeta.**

The Wolf twins and the legionnaires heard the fighting from the operating room.

"What the heck going on out there?" The first legionary asked.

The second legionary pointed towards the hallways. "It sounded like it came from the hallways." He said. "We should go check it out."

The first legionary nodded and went with his colleague to the hallways, with Lyco and Leeta still tied to the table.

* * *

 **Back with Sean and Drago.**

Sean pushed Drago up against a wall by holding the collar of his jacket. "Alright tell me, where are the prisoners?" He asked.

Drago glared and snarled at the Jedi.

"And why should i tell you, Overlander?" Drago spat.

Sean cleared his throat. "Because these are innocent..." He began until he was interrupted.

"FREEZE!" A voice began. "DON'T MOVE!"

Sean turned around and saw two legionnaires point their weapons at him.

"SURRENDER OVERLANDER!" The first legionary said.

"Or... Or we'll shoot!" The second legionary said nervously.

Sean let go of Drago and approached the legionnaires. "You will not shoot me." He said as he waved his hand at the legionnaires.

Both legionnaires facial expressions went blank. "We will not shoot you." They repeated in a monologue voice. The color on Drago's face faded as he saw his minions get _brainwashed_.

"You are going to show me where you keep your prisoners." Sean ordered through the force.

Their expressions were still blank. "It's just down that hallway, then you take the first opening to the right." The first legionary said.

"You were about to take your boss to his room for a nap." Sean said.

"We were about to take our boss to his room for a nap." The second legionary repeated.

Drago fumed in anger. "I AM NOT TIRED YOU IDIOTS" He screamed at the two legionnaires.

Sean turned to Drago. "Yes you are." He said as he waved his hand at drago.

After a few seconds, Drago had a tired expression on his face. "Now that you mention it (YAWN!) I am pretty beat." He admitted. The legionnaires went over and grabbed their Grandmaster and escorted him to his quaters. Sean saw them disappear and went straight for the operating room.

* * *

 **With Sonic and Amy 11:00 AM.**

The two Hedgehogs were being overwhelmed by the many legionnaires. Sonic was spin-dashing some legionnaires who were trying to shoot him from behind. Meanwhile, a legionary attempted to punch Amy in the back, but the pink Hedgehog hit him in the face with her hammer. The legionaries started to encircle the two Hedgehogs. Sonic and Amy were standing back to back as they fended off the legionaries.

"Sonic!" Amy called in exhaustion. "I don't know how long i can keep this up!"

Sonic punched another legionary in the jaw. "Just keep going!" He called back. _"What's taking you so long Sean?"_

* * *

 **With Lyco and Leeta.**

Lyco and Leeta were still strapped to the operating tables, when leeta looked at the doorway.

"Not long till we are Drago's servants." Leeta sighed.

Lyco turned her head towards her sister. "Don't give up hope just yet, Leeta!" Lyco encouraged as Leeta looked at her. "Just as Lupe always said, we can't lose hope, for without it..."

"Then all is lost!" A voice finished.

Lyco and Leeta both turned their heads and saw Sean standing at the entrance to the operating room.

"You are the Overlander we pulled out of that aircraft last night!" Leeta stated, surprised.

Sean nodded. "I am, and now I'm gonna return the favor." He said as he used the force to open the pink Wolves restraints, which surprised them. Lyco and Leeta got up from the operating tables and went over to Sean.

"Thanks for your help." Lyco said. "I'm Lyco, and this is my sister Leeta... And you are?"

Sean smiled at the two Wolves. "My name is Sean, Sean Dontor." He introduced himself as he took a small bow. Sean remembered that Sonic and Amy needed help fast. "But enough with the introduction, we should help our friends at the front entrance." Sean added.

"You mean Lupe is helping you?" Leeta asked.

"Not yet... I sent Tails to get her assistance, while Sonic and Amy are distracting those soldiers!" Sean responded. "Let's go!"

Lyco and Leeta nodded and followed Sean out of the operating room and headed for the front entrance.

* * *

 **Later at the front entrance.**

When Sean, Lyco and Leeta made it out of the base, they saw that Sonic and Amy had trouble, keeping the legionnaires at bay.

Leeta turned to Sean. "When did you exactly send Tails back to Lupe?" She asked.

Sean pulled out his lightsaber. "About fifteen minutes ago!" He responded as he gazed upon the battlefield. "From what i can see, this planet more than just sunshine and rainbows." He added.

Lyco and Leeta looked at Sean in confusion. "Planet?" They asked.

Sean waved off their confusion. "Long story short, I'm not from this planet!" He explained.

Lyco wanted to know what Sean meant, but decided to ask him later "Anyway! We should go and help Sonic and Amy!" She suggested. Leeta nodded at her sister and went over to help their friends.

Sonic saw Lyco and Leeta were headed their way and smiled. "Nice of you to join us!" He greeted as he spin-dashed a legionary. He then saw Sean walking towards them with something in his hand.

 _ **PSSHEEW!**_

Sonic, Amy, Lyco, Leeta and all of the legionaries stopped their fight as they saw Sean had turned on his green lightsaber and took his battle stance.

Lyco and Leeta whistled impressively at Sean's weapon, while Amy stared at it with shock. Sonic on the other hand, just gazed at the weapon in jealousy. _"I want one of those."_ He thought.

The commanding legionary saw the brightness of the lightsaber and turned to some legionnaires. "Legionnaires... Take aim on the Overlander!" He ordered, and the legionaries did as told.

Sean stood with his lightsaber in a defensive stance while he had a serious look on his face. The commander held up his hand until...

"FIIIIIIIRRRE!" The commander screamed at the top of his lungs as the legionaries fired on the Jedi. Sean deflected the bolts back at the legionaries. Many of the legionaries were hit by the deflected laserbolts on their shoulders, while others only missed by an inch.

Snapping out of their initial shock, Sonic, Amy and the Wolf twins started to fight the legionaries.

Leeta kicked a legionary in the chin, while Lyco punched another legionary in the groin. Sonic saw a legionary was about to shoot Sean in the back. Sonic was about to spin-dash him, until the legionary fired a laserbolt at Sean, but the Jedi deflected the bolt back to the legionary's shoulder without even looking.

Sonic ran up to Sean. "Nice reflexes!" He complimented.

Sean deflected a few more bolts before he turned to Sonic. "All part of being a Jedi!" He explained while deflecting bolts with his lightsaber. Sean grew tired of deflecting bolts, before he then decided to force-jump to some legionnaires. The legionaries pointed their weapons at the Jedi, but Sean turned off his lightsaber and reached his hands out as he used the force to pull the blasters out of the legionaries hands before he used his combat skills to knock them out. Sean saw two legionnaires approach him fast, but the Jedi force-pushed them away, knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Amy was enjoying herself by using her hammer to beat up every legionary who dared attack her, while Lyco and Leeta beat every legionary by using their martial art skills. Sonic was spin-dashing any legionary he came across and Sean was shredding the legionaries weapons with his lightsaber. After a few minutes of fighting, there were no legionnaires left to pummel.

"I don't know if i can keep this up anymore." Amy breathed in exhaustion.

Lyco and Leeta looked at each other before they turned their attention to Sean as they saw him turn off his lightsaber, before he joined Amy and The Wolf twins.

"So what now?" Leeta asked.

"Do we head back?" Lyco asked.

Before Sean could respond, Sonic clutched his Arm as he approached the others.

"Sonic? Are you alright?" Amy asked with concern.

"It's just a cut, Amy." Sonic assured. "Nothing that time might heal."

"So um... Do we head back?" Leeta asked.

Sean closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, we're not." He responded.

"Why not?" Lyco asked with skepticism. "We have beat the legionaries and..."

"That was only the first wave." Sean interrupted. "And the next one is gonna get harder!"

"So what do you want us to do?" Amy asked while she held her hammer firmly in her hand.

"We stick together and cover each others backs, until Lupe's reinforcements come to our aid." Sean explained. "It is only a matter of time before Drago realizes that i tricked him."

"He is not the sharpest tool in the shed!" Lyco said, rolling her eyes.

"Drago must be very mad at you for that!" Leeta giggled.

"Oh, he must be snoring in rage." Sean joked as Sonic and Amy broke out in laughter. The humor died down when they heard the sound of marching legionnaires. Sonic, Lyco and Leeta got into their battle stance, while Sean ignited his lightsaber. Amy already had her hammer out.

Sean saw that the legionaries got ready to fire. _"Just like in the Clone Wars!"_ He thought.

The legionaries who just arrived, opened fire upon the Freedom Fighters and Jedi. Sean gestured his friends to gather into a half-circle. The legionaries who approached the group, got beaten by either Amy's hammer or Sonic's spin-dash. Lyco and Leeta fought some of the legionaries who tried to ambush Sean, who was deflecting laserbolts. The legionaries were starting to overwhelm the group of heroes. Sean then threw his lightsaber and guided it by using the force to cut the legionaries weapons, and back to his hands. Sonic on the other hand was enjoying himself by spin-dashing every legionnaire he came across. A legionary was about to shoot Sonic from behind, but Leeta send a flying kick into the cloaked soldier's head.

After a few minutes of the battle, two figures emerged from the main entrance. It was Grandmasters Drago and Razorklaw. Distracted by their arrival, Sean felt a shock as his lightsaber was shot out of his hand and he was surrounded by legionnaires, who pointed their weapons at him, while Lyco and Leeta got attacked from behind, and restrained to the ground. Before Sonic and Amy could retaliate, all legionaries surrounded them before a voice rang out.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Drago called. "YOU ARE ALL VASTLY OUTNUMBERED! SURRENDER OR BE DESTROYED!"

Sean gestured Sonic and Amy to stop fighting before Drago approached the Jedi, who was being restrained by two legionnaires and forced down so he was at level height with Drago. The white Wolf bent down and picked up Sean's lightsaber before he punched the Jedi hard in the guts.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSIN' WITH THE SMARTEST GRANDMASTER ON MOBIUS!" Drago yelled angrily. Razorklaw rolled his eyes at Drago's arrogance.

Sean smiled teasingly at Drago before he started to laugh.

In rage, Drago grabbed Sean by his throat and glared at the Jedi. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" He screamed.

Sean looked at Drago. "I'm sorry, it's just that i once knew someone who threw a harder punch than that!" He teased as Lyco and Leeta giggled. Drago lost it and puched Sean hard in the face with his metallic claw. Sean recovered from the punch and spat some blood out of his mouth. Drago grabbed the Jedi's chin and glared at him with his yellow eyes and with some drool that ran out between his sharp teeth.

"Oh! I'm going to enjoy this!" Drago grinned. "Say goodbye, Overlander!" He added as he attempted to ignite Sean's lightsaber. At first attempt, Drago couldn't ignite the lightsaber. Drago grew angry at Sean's weapon before he threw it to the ground, and grabbed him by the throat again.

"I don't need your stupid weapon to finish you off Overlander!" Drago snapped angrily. Drago was about to deal the final blow, until...

 _ **AWOOOOOOOO!**_

Drago's eyes widened as he let go of Sean and retreated to a safe position along with Razorklaw. He looked up and saw that Lupe and the Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters had arrived to the scene and started to fight the legionaries. Among them was Tails and T-Pup, who was also accompanied with RB-1N.

Sean turned around and looked at Tails who was approaching him. "Well, it's about time you got here!" He called as he used the force to draw his lightsaber from the ground.

"We would've come earlier, but your robot is too stubborn!" Tails responded as he kicked a legionary in the chin.

"He's a droid!"Sean corrected as he ignited his lightsaber and used it to deflect many of the laserbolts that headed towards him.

Somewhere else, Lupe and Lobo were covering each others backs, while fighting off some of the many legionnaires.

"Looks like Sean's plan worked!" Lupe said while fighting.

Lobo looked back at his wife. "Indeed!" He responded while kicking a legionary in the groin.

It's good to see you two are here!" A voice said. Lobo and Lupe turned and saw that Sean had force-jumped over to them. When he landed, he fought down every legionnaire by using his lightsaber to cut their blasters.

In another part of the battlefield, Drago was watching his minions get beaten by Team Fighters, Wolf Pack Freedom Fighters and...

"Just what is that Overlander?" Drago muttered to himself before he saw a grenade being thrown at Sean, but Sean used the force to send the grenade back at the legionaries, which surprised Drago. Lupe and Lobo looked surpised at their new friends calm composure.

Sean was deflecting laserbolts before he turned to Lupe. "Alright Lupe! I want you to call your men for a full retreat and i want you to take RB to my ship!" He instructed.

Lupe stared at Sean, first in surprise, then she smiled. "Since your plan got two of my people out of imprisonment, I'll honor your wish!" She responded, but she grew concerned. "But what about you?" She then asked.

Sean just turned around and faced the legionaries who tried to shoot him. "I'll cover your escape!" He responded as he turned his head towards Lupe. "Now GO!"

Lupe nodded as she signaled the Wolf Pack warriors to retreat. Wolves like Lobo, Reynard, Diablo, Canus, Lyco and Leeta understood the message and made a full retreat into the Jungle, with RB following them. Sean looked at Sonic and signaled his team to follow the Wolves.

Sonic immediately zoomed over to Sean. "No way are we leaving you behind!" He said.

"Your not!" Sean stated. "I'm covering your escape!" He then said as he deflected a few more bolts, before he turned back to Sonic. "Don't worry Sonic, i always have a plan, but you will need to have faith in me, okay?"

Sonic looked at the ground before he sighed. "Okay, I'll do it!" He said. Sonic turned to his team. "Tails! Amy! We're leaving!" He ordered.

Tails and Amy looked at Sonic in surprise, but nodded and retreated into the jungle. This left Sean alone against the Dark Egg Legion.

Sean got into his battle stance. "Alright legion, give me your worst!" He yelled out as they all started to fire upon the Jedi.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Front gates 11:45 AM.**

Sonic, Amy, Tails, Lyco, Leeta and Lupe were currently standing in a half-circle, discussing a way to help their new friend. Lobo, Canus and Diablo were escorting RB back to the shipwreck, while Reynard went back into his home to take a nap.

"I cant believe we just left him behind!" Sonic complained as he kicked some dirt.

Lupe looked at Sonic with empathy. "I know how you feel Sonic, but it was his wish to sacrifice himself to save others." She said.

Lyco and Leeta looked at each other and smirked. "Sean got us out of that facility, it'll only be fair if we help him out this time." Leeta stated.

"Your right Leeta!" Amy agreed.

"We should help him!" Tails smiled.

"ARF! ARF!" T-Pup barked.

Sonic smiled at the support he got.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lupe asked.

"Absolutely!" he nodded at the group as he gave them a thumps up. "C'mon guys! let's do it, to it!" He then cheered as they headed in the direction, only to see that Sean was standing before the group.

"So much for having faith in me." Sean said in a sarcastic manner.

Tails looked at Sean with a shocking expression. "How did you get away from a whole army of legionnaires?"

Sean smiled at the two-tailed fox. "I did tell you that i fought in a war for almost three years." He explained.

"Could you tell us more about this war?" Amy asked.

"I can, but now i could really use a nap to regain my strength. (YAWN!) If that is alright with you?" Sean asked.

Lupe smiled and nodded before she went over to Lyco and Leeta. "I want you take Sean to his room in my home, I'll join you shortly." She instructed.

Lyco and Leeta nodded and gestured Sean to follow them. They then left for the Grand Chief's home.

* * *

 **Grand Chief's home 11:53 AM.**

Once Lyco, Leeta and Sean made it to the main hallway, they were greeted by four small figures.

"Hi guys!" A small brown Wolf named Marcos chirped.

"Yeah, hi Lyco and Leeta!" A little grey Wolf named Maria greeted. She then Looked at Sean. "Who are you?" She then asked.

"Yeah you were here this morning, just who are you?" Marcos asked with skepticism.

Sean knelled down to the children's height. "My name is Sean Dontor, young ones." He explained.

"Well what are you doing here?" Aerial asked in a rude manner.

"Aerial!" Lyco snapped.

Sean held up his hand. "It is alright, Leeta." He smiled.

"I'm Lyco." The pink Wolf in blue reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Sean dismissed. "I am her because my ship crashed here last night, and Lupe has allowed me to stay here for as long as i need." He explained.

"Well Sean." Leeta said. "We'll be going." She then said as the Wolf twins left the home.

Sean then felt Maria and Marcos grab onto his arms.

"C'mon, we'll take you to the guest room!" Maria said as she along with Marcos, Aerial and Athena dragged him to the guest room.

"Yeah, your stuff is already there!" Marcos said.

Sean smiled at the enthusiastic children. "Really?" He asked.

* * *

 **Sean's room A.K.A. The guest room. 12:05 AM.**

While sitting on the floor, Marcos, Maria, Aerial and Athena were listening to Sean, who was sitting on his bed, explain the force to the children. Their was a knock on the door and the children's mother, Lupe entered.

Lupe smiled at the Jedi. "I hope they are not a bother." She chuckled.

"Not at all." Sean dismissed. "They are quite charming." He explained.

"I'm glad to hear that." Lupe smiled as she looked at her children. "Alright children, let's leave Sean to himself!"

"But moom!" Marcos and Maria whined. "Can't we stay for two more minutes?"

"Hmm... Let me think..." Lupe said as she put her hand on her chin, then she smiled at them. "No!" she then answered as the children followed her out of the guest room.

When the door closed, Sean got up from the bed and went over to his backpack. He opened it and searched inside it. He smiled once he found what he was looking for, he pulled it out and it turns out he had a holocron with him the whole time. Sean went back and sat on the bed. He closed his eyes and focused on opening the holocron through the force. Once he opened it, a holographic image of a brown-haired Human Jedi with a brown beard, wearing a sand colored Jedi uniform and a brown cloak, appeared from the holocron.

Obi Wan Kenobi: This is master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place.

Outside of the guest room, Marcos was walking alongside his mother and siblings. He suddenly stopped up as he had a weird feeling. He looked up at the ceiling in wonder.

Obi Wan Kenobi: This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the force.

Marcos brushed off the feeling and went to catch up with his family members.

Obi Wan Kenobi: Do not return to the temple. That time has passed, and our future is uncertain.

Just outside the Wolf Pack Nation, Tails was currently making some adjustments to his plane, while Sonic and Amy Stood and watched.

Obi Wan Kenobi: We will each be challenged: our trust, our faith, our friendships.

Somewhere in the Soumercan jungle, RB was currently making the most urgent repairs to the damaged Starfighter, while Lobo, Diablo and Canus were watching over the droid.

Obi Wan Kenobi: But we must perservere and in time, a new hope will emerge. May the force be with you, always.

After the message had ended, Sean closed the holocron and placed on the table beside the bed along with his lightsaber.

Sean then lied down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. _"Well, this may be a new beginning for me."_ He thought before he drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Well for the ones who is following this story, i will not be able to post the next chapter until the beginning of July as i am going on a three weeks vacation to The United States of America. I hope you enjoyed this prolonged chapter.**

 **Best regards.**

 **Wassy96**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors note July 7. 2018: Finally, I'm back! After three weeks of vacation in the United States, I'm now back to update you on Sean's adventures on Mobius. Without further ado, i give you the continuation on Jedi on Mobius.**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Sean's room 2:32 PM.**

Sean had just woken up from his nap, when someone knocked on the door. Sean groggily sat up on his bed.

"Come in!" He said. The door opened and Sonic entered the room.

"Hey Sean!" Sonic greeted.

Sean rose up from the bed and approached Sonic. "What can i help you with Sonic?" He asked.

Sonic eyed Sean's lightsaber on the nightstand, before he turned to Sean. "Me and my friends are headed back to New Mobotropolis, so i came to say goodbye." He announced.

Sean nodded his head. "Then have a safe journey, my friend." He said as he and Sonic shook hands.

After Sonic and Sean shook hands, the blue Hedgehog's communicator went off. Sonic proceeded to respond.

Tails: Sonic! we got a problem.

Sonic: What is it Tails?

Tails: The Tornado's main engine is busted!

Sonic: How long will it take for you to get it repaired?

Tails: It's going to take the whole day, so we might as well stay here until tomorrow.

Sonic: (Sigh) Roger that pall.

He then turned off his communicator before he faced Sean. "Well i better go." He said as he sped out of the room.

Sean chuckled at Sonic's antics as he went over to his bed. He sat on the bed with crossed legs and started to meditate.

* * *

 **Soumerca Dark Egg Legion base. Control room 2:46 PM.**

Drago and Razorklaw entered the main control room of the base, both bruised and beaten up from the fight earlier this morning. A legionary approached the Grandmasters.

"Grandmasters!" The legionary saluted.

"What is it?" Drago sneered.

The legionary was nervous. "Dr. Eggman demands you to contact him." He responded.

Drago sneered and showed the legionary out of his way. He and Razorklaw went over to the control room's main monitor.

Drago turned to every legionaries in the room. "Clear the room!" He ordered.

The legionaries complied to their Grandmaster's wish and immediately left the room. When they were gone, Drago turned on the monitor and a bald overweight Overlander with a brown mustache wearing a red coat appeared on the screen.

Dr. Eggman cleared his throat. "Grandmasters Drago and Razorklaw!" He started. "How did your early exercise go?"

The Grandmasters couldn't answer the tyrant's question. "Well?" Eggman questioned again.

Drago gulped as he looked at the angry doctor. "Well doctor, you see..." He attempted to explain, but Eggman cut him off

"No Drago, allow me to sum it up for you." Dr eggman interrupted calmly before his eyes narrowed and placed his face so close that he covered the entire screen.

"YOU ALLOWED THAT BLASTED HEDGEHOG TO ATTACK YOUR BASE OPENLY WHILE TAILS AND A STUPID TEENAGER IN A BATHROBE SNUCK THROUGH TO RESCUE THE WOLF TWINS WITH EASE!" Dr. Eggman screamed at the terrified Grandmasters. "AND TO TOP THAT, HE EVEN FOUGHT HALF OF YOUR CHAPTER SINGLE HANDEDLY BEFORE YOU ALLOWED HIM TO ESCAPE!"

"But, but Doctor..." Drago pleaded, but Eggman cut the Wolf off again.

"AND WHY DID YOU TAKE A NAP DURING WORK?!" Dr. Eggman yelled.

"Easy doctor." The voice of Orbot came from Eggman's right side. "You need to watch your blood presure."

"Yeah! And you need to watch your heart too!" The voice of Cubot came from Eggman's left side.

"WOULD YOU TWO TIN-CANS SHUT UP!" Dr. Eggman yelled at the two poor made robots. Orbot and Cubot left the screen as the doctor continued. "Still, this teenager may be a minor nuisance to my plans for world domination. Hmmm..."  


Drago nervously approached the screen. "Dr. Eggman, if i may..."

"DRAGO!" Dr. Eggman snapped at the terrified Wolf before he sighed. "With this new development, I'll have to change my plans."

Razorklaw coughed a little. "Perhaps if you sent us Mecha Sally, she could..."

"SONIC LIBERATED MECHA SALLY FROM MY DEATH EGG NOT LONG AGO YOU MORON!" Dr. Eggman screamed at the exiled felidae as Drago looked surprised.

"WHAT!" Drago screamed in anger. "WHY WOULD YOU LET SONIC GET AWAY WITH THAT SO EASILY?!"

"And why would you let this teenager infiltrate your base likewise?" Eggman retorted. Drago fell silent at the doctor's comment. Dr. Eggman continued. "At least tell me how much you know of this teen?"

Razorklaw held his hand up. "This teen has allied himself with Lupe and Team Fighters." He explained.

Drago joined in. "He has a green laser sword and he can push and pull things without touching them!" He explained as well. "He also have the ability to manipulate my legionnaires minds." The Wolf added.

Eggman rose a skeptical eyebrow. "Like, he is persuasive?" He asked with skepticism.

Drago shook his head. "No, he just waved his hand and he commanded my legionnaires." The Wolf responded.

Dr. Eggman immediately panicked from his seat. "WHAT! IF I LET SOMEONE LIKE HIM ON FREE FOOT, MY EMPIRE WILL BE TOPPLED IN A MATTER OF WEEKS!"

"Not if he was up against Metal Sonic!" Drago suggested. "Even he gives Sonic trouble!"

Eggman rubbed his mustache with his fingers as he pondered over Drago's idea. "I'll have to make a few modifications on Metal Sonic, but it might be worth the effort!" He concluded. He smiled as he looked over towards Orbot and Cubot. Orbot! Cubot! Prepare my operating station!" He ordered.

On the screen, the red and yellow robots saluted and left to carry out the doctor's orders.

Dr. Eggman was about to end the transmission, until he remembered something. "By the way, did you get the teen's name?" The doctor asked.

Razorklaw nodded. "We reviewed some footage where he revealed his name to the twins."

"And?" Dr. Eggman asked.

Drago smiled. "He said his name is Sean Dontor!" He explained.

"Excellent Drago!" Eggman complimented as Drago had an arrogant smirk on his face. "And another thing... Send me some of the footage of this Sean person, I'm gonna need it for Metal Sonic's programming. He ordered. "Dr. Eggman out!"

And with that, Dr. Eggman ended the transmission. Drago pushed a button on the control panel and the door to the control room opened. A few seconds later, the two legionnaires who once guarded Lyco and Leeta entered the control room. Drago immediately ordered the two legionnaires to send the footage that concerned the Jedi.

* * *

 **Grand Chiefs chamber 3:03 PM.  
**

For his efforts in rescuing Lyco and Leeta, Lupe decided to grant Sean honorary membership of the Wolf Pack Nation, but the other pack leaders didn't like it.

"This is unacceptable Lupe!" An elderly brown Wolf yelled in surprise.

"This Overlander has not been here for a day!" Another elderly Wolf yelled as well.

"You should've left him where you found him Lupe!"

Lobo looked at Lupe with concern. Her suggestion may have caused some unrest between the pack leaders. Lupe held her hands up. "Elders! Elders!" She desperately called to the restless pack leaders. "Please calm down! I know you don't like the idea of Sean getting inducted to the Wolf Pack, but..."

The brown Wolf decided to cut in. "But what Lupe?" He interrupted. "You think that one good deed is enough to become a part of the pack?!"

Lupe's eyes narrowed at the skeptical Wolf. "What you call a good deed was that he rescued Lyco and Leeta from Drago's captivity!" She stated flatly.

A gray Wolf cut in. "Lupe, you know that Drago wasn't the smartest when he was a member of the pack." He reminded the Grand Chief. "Anyone with brains can outsmart him."

Lupe closed her eyes and lowered her head. "I know." She admitted.

"Plus, we have all seen how dangerous this Overlander really is." The gray Wolf claimed.

"He is not dangerous!" Lupe snapped, making all the Wolves in the room look at her with surprise. "I trust that he is not what you claim him to be!"

"And he is not Robotnik!" Lobo stated. "I am willing to trust him."

* * *

 **Just outside with Lyco and Leeta.  
**

Lyco and Leeta stood outside the chambers and eavesdropped on the meeting that were held between pack chiefs.

"We all know what happened when King Acorn blindly trusted Robotnik, Lobo!" A voice rang from inside the Chief's chamber.

"Yes we all do, but Sean is not Robotnik!" Lupe's voice from inside told the Wolf. "Plus he is not even from Mobius, so he had no part in the Great War!"

"That may be so, Chief!" Another Wolf inside the chamber said. "But that doesn't mean he is not dangerous!"

Leeta looked at Lyco nervously. "This doesn't bode well." She whispered as Lyco frowned.

* * *

 **Back inside the chambers.**

"Would you rather have him as your enemy?" Lobo asked the skeptical Wolf.

The Wolf pondered over Lobo's question. He came to the conclusion that it would be safer if they kept Sean close to the Wolf Pack Nation. The Wolf finally sighed. "Your right Lobo." He admitted. "If we keep him here, we would be able to watch his every move."

"I say we take him to the Village Elder." The grey Wolf suggested. "She is the only one who can judge him!"

"Good idea!" Another Wolf agreed.

Lupe thought over the Wolf's idea of Sean meeting the Village Elder. She then came to a conclusion. "Very well... Sean will have to go through the initiation test with the Village Elder to see if he is to be inducted to the Wolf Pack." She told the Wolves.

Lupe turned to Lobo. "Is he still in the guest room?" She asked her husband.

"He is." Lobo nodded as was about to get up. "Should i go get him?"

Lupe shook her head. "Not yet, but i want you to prepare the Village Elder for Sean's arrival." She instructed.

Lobo nodded and turned for the exit.

* * *

 **Outside, again.**

Lyco and Leeta heard what Lupe said and they started to panic as they tried to find a good place to hide. They then hid behind two potted plants just before Lobo exit the chamber. Lobo suddenly stopped and looked around, thinking that he heard something. He shrugged and went to see the Village Elder. The pink Wolf twins came out of hiding and were about to leave, until a voice came from behind.

"Where are you two going?" A feminine voice asked. Lyco and Leeta stopped on their tracks and turned to face a disappointed Lupe.

"We were... Training for our next mission." Leeta said, nervously.

Lupe rolled her eyes. "Sure you were." She said in a sarcastic manner. Lupe then turned to the twins with a serious expression. "Anyway... i got a job for you two..."

The twins then gathered around Lupe to hear her plans.

* * *

 **Inside Sean's room 3:28 PM.  
**

Sean was meditating on his bed, when a dark voice inside his head disturbed him.

 _"Hide all you can Jedi!"_ The voice he recognized as Darth Vader's taunted. _"It doesn't matter cause i will find you!"_

Sean's eyes snapped open in an instant, as Darth Vader's breathing echoed inside the Jedi's mind. After recovering, Sean remembered back to his one-sided duel against Darth Vader on Takodana. He shook off the thought, as he took his curved lightsaber hilt from the nightstand and made his way to the door of the room. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Lyco and Leeta were standing in front of him.

Sean crossed his arms as he looked at the twins. "I take it i am needed for something, eh?" He asked.

The twins smirked and nodded as they gently grabbed Sean's arms. "Lobo want's you at the Village Elder's hut!" Leeta said.

"And Lupe told us to take you there!" Lyco added as they dragged the Jedi out of his room.

Sean tried to keep up with the twins. "Why do this Village Elder want to see me?" He questioned.

Lyco looked up at Sean. "That you have to ask Lobo about." She responded as the Wolf twins kept dragging Sean out of the home.

When they were gone, Marcos Wolf emerged from another hallway after eavesdropping the conversation. He looked around and sneaked into Sean's room unnoticed. The Wolf cub carefully closed the door and turned to have a look around. Marcos saw that the backpack was still lying on the floor and two metal boxes were stacked on top of each other. He went over to the backpack and began to rummage through it. After rummaging through it for about a minute, Marcos decided to call it quits and leave the room. He was about to open the door, when he had that weird feeling again.

"What is this weird feeling i keep getting?" Marcos asked himself.

The cub felt as if someone was calling him. He turned around and saw the Holocron on the nightstand.

Marcos went over and picked it up. "What is this?" He wondered. "A rubiks cube?"

He started to fiddle with it for a few seconds, until the corners on the Holocron started turning. Surprised, Marcos dropped the Holocron onto the floor. He carefully approached the Holocron again, but before he got to it, the Holocron opened and displayed a holographic image of Obi Wan.

Obi Wan Kenobi: This is master Obi Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both our Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place.

Marcos only stood in panic, as he didn't know what to do.


	9. Chapter 9

_Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **With Sean, Lyco and Leeta 3:29 PM.**

Sean was currently being dragged to the Village Elder's hut by the twins. He felt awkward that he was dragged by two girls who were only half as tall as himself. The Jedi's thoughts were interrupted by Leeta's voice.

"So what's it like to fight a war in outer space?" Leeta asked with curiosity.

Sean turned to the twins who had curious looks on their faces. "Well the Clone Wars never made it to Mobius, but the war was hard, intense and there was never a dull moment." He explained, as he looked at the twins with curiosity. "And you?"

Lyco and Leeta looked at each other in wonder, until Lyco cleared her throat. "Before we left the Wolf Pack, our lives here were pretty dull and boring." She explained.

"Why did you leave your people?" Sean asked. "Aren't you happy here?"

Lyco looked at Sean with a puzzled expression. "Of course We love it here!" She exclaimed in surprise. "It's our home and Lupe took us in when we had no place to go!"

Sean looked up and remembered the kindness Lupe showed towards him. "I owe my life to Her." He said. "Haven't it been for her, i wouldn't be alive today."

Leeta looked at Sean with a smirk. "She is like a mother to everyone here ya' know." She told the Jedi. "And besides, she is not the only one who got you out of that ship!"

Sean nodded. "Right, right!" He remembered. "You two were with her as well as Diablo and... Lobo?"

Lyco shook her head. "No Sean, Lobo was not with us." She said.

"He stayed behind to watch Marcos and Maria." Leeta cut in.

"They're pretty nice once you get to know them." Lyco said with a smile.

Sean only nodded as an answer. While they were walking or being dragged if you ask Sean, Leeta curiously looked at Sean's lightsaber.

"Sean?" Leeta asked. Sean turned to the Wolf in green.

"Yes?" The Jedi responded.

"I have been curious about your green laser-sword." Leeta explained.

The twins let go of Sean to allow him to pull out his lightsaber.

Sean showed them the lightsaber. "You mean this?" He asked.

Leeta tried to grab hold of the hilt and take it, but Sean had his hand gripped firmly around it. "Don't think I'm letting you hold it that easily." Sean told the female Wolf. Lyco on the other hand, pushed a button on her hairband, allowing her to record the conversation... Or is she really?

Lyco crossed her arms and looked at Sean in a non amused manner. "Can you at least tell us what it is and how you got it?" She asked.

Sean then ignited the lightsaber, with the green blade sticking out of the curved hilt. The light drew the attention of many Wolves, including Diablo, Canus and even Reynard who only looked at Sean in suspicion.

The Blond-haired Jedi swung the lightsaber to the left, then right, then down before he held it loosely in the palm of his right hand. "This is a lightsaber, the first choice weapon of a Jedi knight." He told the twins as he twirled it between his fingers before turned it off.

Leeta now looked at Sean with amazement. "That's so cool!" She squealed.

"Now to answer my other question." Lyco told the Jedi. Sean turned his attention to the Wolf in blue. "Where and when did you get it?" She then asked.

Sean opened a hatch on the hilt which allowed him access to the kyper crystal within. "Every youngling in the Jedi Order goes through a ceremony called the Gathering." He explained as he closed the the hatch.

"The Gathering?" Leeta asked.

Sean nodded. "Yes. Every time the Gathering is being held, it takes place in the crystal caves on the Ilum System."

"The Ilum System?" Lyco asked in confusion.

"I'll explain later." Sean assured as he put his lightsaber back to his belt.

"Why not now?" Leeta asked.

"Probably because he is making everything up!" The snidely voice from Reynard said as he approached Sean, with a glare on the orange Wolf's face.

Sean had a cheeky smile on his face as Reynard approach him. "Hey! That's my good friend Reynard!" He said, which made Reynard's left eye twitch.

"I'm. Not. Your. Friend!" Reynard hissed as he shoved the Jedi away from him.

Sean recovered from the push and approached the fuming Wolf. "Damn what's the matter with you?!" The Jedi asked desperately. "I've never done anything to you!"

"The fact that you are here is enough." Reynard snarled at the Jedi.

A smirk formed on Sean's face. "Then why did you come up to me?" He asked in a cheeky tone.

Reynard poked a finger on Sean's chest. "You better watch it Overlander!" he warned. "Cause I'm gonna keep a close eye on you. Got it?"

"Want me to move in with you?" Sean asked in a cheeky tone. "It would make your job easier.

Reynard snarled at Sean. "Why i ought to..." He started as he approached Sean, but Lyco and Leeta grabbed the Wolf's shoulders and pulled him away from Sean and glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you Reynard?" Lyco asked angily, as her grip on Reynard's shoulder tightened.

"Yeah leave him alone you idiot." Leeta snapped as she glared hard at the orange Wolf.

Reynard only glared back at the twins before he gave an angry gruff and shook off the twin's hands. He then went over to Sean and leaned extremely close to his face.

"You are lucky that my loyalty to Lupe far outweighs my urge to tear you apart." Reynard whispered angrily at Sean

"God to know." Sean whispered in a cold tone before Reynard stomped away from the trio.

"Okay that's it! i have had it with his..." Leeta growled as she was about to go after Reynard, but was stopped by Sean who put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't bother Leeta." Sean told the upset Wolf.

Leeta brushed Sean's hand of her "But you shouldn't let him threaten you like that!" She protested.

"I can let this one slide Leeta." Sean said. "Besides, we have another matter to attend to, like the Village Elder."

The twins looked towards each other and nodded. "Right we should get you there." Lyco remembered.

"Yeah let's go!" Leeta giggled as she and her sister again grabbed Sean by his arms and dragged him towards the Village Elder's home.

 _"I wonder if my surprise for the boy works."_ Sean thought to himself as he was dragged by Lyco and Leeta.

* * *

 **With Tails at the Tornado 3:35 PM.**

Tails, along with T-Pup and RB-1N were making the most urgent repairs to the Tornado's main engine while Amy was applying some bandage on Sonic's arm. Tails was getting tired, he has been working on his plane for three hours straight. When Amy was done with Sonic, she went over and knelt down to Tails height.

"Tails, don't you think you should take a break?" Amy asked. "You have been working on that plane for a long time."

Tails wiped some sweat from his forehead, before he faced a concerned Amy. "Sorry Amy, but i have to get this plane up and running so we can catch Dr. Eggman's Death Egg." He tiredly said before he let out a huge yawn. Sonic went over and placed a hand on Tails' shoulder.

"Seriously little bro. You really should take a break." Sonic told the two-tailed Fox.

RB made some of his beeping sounds, which confused Team Fighters.

Sonic looked at RB, then at Tails. "Did you get any of that little buddy?" He asked.

Tails shook his head. "Sean is the only one who understands him." He responded. "...And he's not around at the moment."

Amy then got an idea. "What if we plug NICOLE Into Sean's robot and..."

 **ZAP!**

The pink Hedgehog didn't get to finish as RB zapped her. Amy was fuming in anger as she drew out her PIKO hammer and Glared daggers at the frightened droid.

Amy was about to attack RB, but Sonic intervened. "Wow! Cool it Amy!" He told the pink Hedgehog.

Amy glared hard at Sonic "Move it Sonic!" She warned.

RB was rolling backwards in fear of Amy. Tails got up from his work and went over to RB. "Amy!" The fox called. Amy faced Tails "Sean told me that RB takes great offense in being called a robot!"

"And that is no excuse for zapping me!" Amy yelled while glaring at the droid.

"You're right on that." Tails said as he turned to RB.

RB just sent out some confused beeps, while T-Pup happily looked at his owner.

"Look buddy." Tails started. "I think you should go look for Sean and tell him about his ship's condition."

RB beeped in confirmation and started to roll away to go look for his owner.

* * *

 **Inside Sean's Room 3:32 PM.**

Marcos was sitting cross legged on the floor, as he watched the Holocron show him a map of stars and planets with interest. A surge of panic suddenly went through his body as the Holocron shut down, before the door to Sean's room swung open. The cub's eyes widened as he saw his mother stand at the door frame. Lupe went into the room and picked up the Holocron, before looking disapproved at her son. Marcos, still frightened, stood up and faced his mother.  


"What are you doing in Sean's room?" Lupe asked her son in a slightly angry tone. "Did he give you permission to enter his room?"

Marcos rubbed his arm in shame as he looked up at his mother. "No... He didn't" He responded.

"And did he give you permission to touch his stuff?" Lupe asked, referring to Sean's Holocron.

Marcos' eyes had formed some small tears as he look at his mother in shame. He wasn't the crying type, but when facing his mom in situations like this, he just couldn't hold it in. "No... No he didn't." He sniffled.

"I'm sorry mom..." Marcos apologized, but Lupe cut in.

"I am not the one you should apologize to young man." Lupe said, sternly. "And why are you in here?"

Marcos approached his mother. "You are not going to believe it, but it's like something told me to go in here and take it." He explained.

Lupe rolled her eyes over her son's excuse. "You're right... I don't believe that for one second." She said in disappointment. "How dare you lie to your mother?"

"But... But it's true mom!" Marcos pleaded.

"Enough!" Lupe told her son. Marcos mouth clammed shut. "I'm taking you to Sean, where you can explain things to him."

Before Marcos could protest, Lupe grabbed him by his arm and dragged him out of the room, while still holding the Holocron firmly in her hand.

* * *

 **At the Village Elder's home 3:35 PM.  
**

Lobo and a dark brown Wolf in her eighties with grey hair set in a mohawk were waiting for Sean to arrive. They didn't have to wait long, as they saw Lyco and Leeta arrive while dragging on Sean's arms.

"There you are!" Lobo greeted the Jedi.

"Sorry it took so long." Sean apologized. The Village Elder was observing Sean closely.

"No need for that Sean." Lobo smiled. "Just as long as you got here without problems."

Lyco and Leeta eyed each other nervously, but it didn't go unnoticed by Lobo. "Girls... What's going on?" He asked with suspicion.

"We ran into Reynard." Leeta explained.

Sean decided to cut in. "...More like _he_ ran into us." He added.

Lobo sighed and shook his head. "I'll deal with Reynard." He assured as the twins left the scene.

"Lobo, i wanted to ask you..." Sean started.

"Go ahead." Lobo responded.

"Why am i needed here?" Sean asked.

Lobo turned to Sean and sighed. "You see Sean... While you were sleeping, the Council of Pack Chiefs had a meeting with Lupe."

"And?" Sean urged.

"...And Lupe suggested to grand you honorary membership of the Wolf Pack Nation for rescuing Leeta and Lyco." Lobo explained.

Sean had a surprised look on his face. "Really?" Sean asked in a calm tone. Lobo nodded. "Then what's the problem?" Sean then asked.

Lobo sighed. "Her suggestion may have caused some unrest among some of the chiefs." He explained further. "So... They decided that you should be deemed worthy by the Village Elder."

"Seems reasonable." Sean agreed.

The Village Elder poked Lobo with her walking-stick, which he caught on. "Well Sean... you should probably go join Nana." Lobo said as he left to find Reynard.

"Who's Nana?" Sean asked, confused.

"Come with me Overlander." The Village Elder known as Nana said as she grabbed Sean by his top and dragged him inside her home.

* * *

 **Inside Nana's home 3:36 PM.**

"It feels like I'm getting dragged everywhere recently." Sean complained.

"Stop whining young man!" Nana scolded as she let go of Sean. She gestured for the Jedi to sit on a mat in the middle of the room. Sean didn't hesitate and sat on the mat with crossed legs. Nana circled him as if she was inspecting him.

"So, my great-niece wanted me to see if you are to be a worthy part of our people." Nana said as the pulled a string of hair out of his head.

"Ouch!" Sean groaned as he rubbed his head. "Yeah, she wanted... Wait. Lupe is your great-niece?" He then asked, surprised.

Nana nodded. "Her grandfather was my brother." She explained as she put the hair she pulled from Sean's head, into the nearby kettle. The old Wolf took a wooden spoon and stirred the water in the kettle, before she again turned to Sean.

"I'm gonna need your hand." Nana ordered. Sean reached his hand out towards Nana and she immediately took it. She then pulled out a knife, which surprised Sean.

Sean started to panic a little. "Hey what are you..."

 **Shing!**

Sean hissed in pain as Nana had sliced a cut into Sean's hand-palm. The knife dripped with blood. Nana wrapped some band-aid on his hand, before she went over to the kettle and poured some of the blood into the water from the knife. She then chanted in some strange language as she kept stirring the water within the kettle.

Sean got curious at her chanting. "So um... What are you doing?" He asked.

The old Wolf turned to Sean for a brief moment, before she continued her ritual. "I am communicating with the Great Spirits." She told the Jedi as she started chanting again. "Oh Great Spirits, hear my prayer! Search this Overlander's heart and mind to see if he is to be part of our people!"

"Again. The Overlander thing..." Sean mumbled.

"Silence boy!" Nana snapped.

Sean held his hands up. "Sorry." He apologized.

The water in the kettle suddenly started to boil. Nana gestured Sean to come over. Sean got up, went over to the old Wolf and looked into the boiling water.

"What are you looking for?" Sean asked.

"Nothing and everything" Nana responded.

"That's something Master Plo used to say sometimes." Sean said to himself.

"Hmm... What was that?" Nana asked.

"Oh, um... Nothing." Sean responded.

The old Wolf eyed Sean for a second before she turned her attention back to the kettle. She began chanting in the same strange language until the water suddenly stopped boiling and steam came up from the kettle.

Nana grabbed hold of her wooden spoon and turned to Sean. "The Great Spirits have their answer." She announced.

"So... What now?" Sean asked.

"Now, We must both drink the water at the same time." Nana instructed as Sean looked grossed out. "Want to do it yourself, or should i spoon-feed you?" She then asked.

Sean shook his head. "No, I'll do it." He said as Nana gave him a cup and she took one for herself. Sean dipped the cup in the water and sipped it while Nana did the same. After they drank the water, they sat the two cups down on a nearby table.

Sean had a smile on his face. "What is this?" He asked. "It's delicious!"

Nana turned to Sean with a smile. "It's Sweet forest tea!" She responded. "The great Spirits have deemed you a worthy part of our pack."

"Think we should tell Lupe?" Sean asked.

Nana shook her head as she took her walking-stick. "She is already on her way here." She said as she approached the exit. Nana gestured for Sean to follow her out of the home.

 _"How does she know that?"_ Sean asked inside his mind.

* * *

 **Outside Nana's home 3:45 PM.  
**

"Thanks for your time young man." Nana smiled as her and Sean came out of her home.

"You're welcome." Sean replied.

"Moom! Not so hard!" A child's voice whined. Both Nana and Sean turned to look and saw Lupe was dragging Marcos towards them. Sean eyes widened when he saw that Lupe was holding his Holocron.

"Something wrong?" Sean asked the mother Wolf.

Lupe approached Sean, while still holding Marcos' arm. "My son went into your room without your permission, rummaged your stuff and he was playing with this." She told Sean as she gave him the Holocron.

Sean could see that the corners on the Holocron were turned as he examined it. "Your son opened this?" He asked as he looked at Marcos.

Lupe yanked Marcos so the little Wolf-cub was facing Sean. "Why don't you tell him Marcos." She told her son as she let go of his arm.

Marcos approached Sean. "I was looking at it for a moment, until it suddenly moved." He explained.

"Moved?" Sean questioned.

Marcos nodded. "Yes, the corners on the cube thing rotated and i accidentally dropped it."

Sean eyed Marcos. "And then?" He asked.

"Then it... opened by itself." Marcos further explained.

"Opened by itself..." Sean pondered before he eyed Marcos once again. "Were you drawn into my room by a weird feeling?"

Marcos' eyes widened at Sean's question. "Yes! Yes i was!" He responded before he looked up at Sean with confusion. "...Wait, how did you know?"

Sean knelt down to Marcos' height and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Because you Marcos, have a gift." He said.

"A gift?" Marcos asked with interest.

"Sean, what are you talking about?" Lupe asked.

Sean was about to respond when he heard electronic beeps from the distance. He turned and saw RB approach them.

"Oh, hey buddy." Sean greeted the droid. "I'm in the middle of something. Can i get to you later?"

RB beeped in response.

"Good to know." Sean said as he turned back to Marcos. "Anyway... I was talking about your powers kid."

"My... My powers?" Marcos asked, shocked.

Sean nodded. "Yes Marcos you are a force sensitive." He explained.

Lupe looked at her son, then at Sean. "Force sensitive?" She asked. "What does that mean?"

Sean turned to Lupe. "It means that your son has the potential to become a Jedi Knight." he explained.

"WHAT!" Lupe and Marcos asked, shockingly.


	10. Chapter 10

_Italic: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Back to where we left off 3:48 PM.**

"What do mean my son can be a Jedi?!" Lupe asked in disbelief.

Sean stood up and faced Lupe. "Like i said." He responded, calmly. "Your son is strong with the force and with the right training, he'll turn out just fine."

"But Marcos' just a baby." Lupe stated, desperately. "He's only ten years old."

"Oh yeah?" Sean cut in. "I was only three, when i began my Jedi training."

"Three?!" Lupe asked shockingly. "Didn't your parents have any objections to that?"

Sean shook his head. "I was found in an orphanage by my master Plo Koon when i was an infant. So i never knew my parents." He explained before he faced Marcos. "But enough about me. Let's talk about you Marcos."

"M... Me?" Marcos asked, nervously.

Sean nodded and knelt down to Marcos and placed both hands on his shoulders. "With your parents permission, do you want me to teach you in the ways of the force?" He asked. "Teach you what it truly means to be a Jedi."

Marcos and Lupe were shocked over Sean request. Lupe thought if Marcos really could become a Jedi with Sean's training. She could see that Sean was being serious about taking Marcos in as his pupil. Lupe turned and saw an excited expression on her son's face as he looked at his soon to be master.

"Really?!" Marcos asked with excitement. "Does that mean i get one of those cool laser swords?!" He again asked as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down young one!" Sean said in a surprised tone, as Marcos calmed down. "We need your parent's consent first. Okay?" He then asked.

Marcos nodded in response. Lupe placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Sean? Can i talk to you for a moment?" She asked.

Sean nodded. "Sure. Why not." He complied as he followed Lupe to another location. Lupe led him to the back of Nana's home, where she turned to face him.

"So... What is it?" Sean asked. "I sense your concern about Marcos."

"I am." Lupe admitted with concern.

Sean made Lupe face him. "I can assure you, that no harm will come to your son in his opening lessons." He assured.

Lupe shook her head. "It is not that." She corrected.

Sean rose an eyebrow. "Then what's the problem?" He asked.

Lupe crossed her arms and looked at Sean. "Marcos has a very thick head when it comes to learning." She explained. "he's got an issue with listening to what other people are telling him."

Sean turned to Lupe with an amused look. "Sounds like he isn't much different from me when i was his age." He explained.

Lupe looked surprised at Sean. "You're joking, right?" She asked.

"Did you actually think i have been this focused and disciplined for eighteen years straight, eh?" Sean asked with a smile.

Lupe smiled at Sean's question. "I actually did." She chuckled.

Sean then looked at Lupe with a serious expression. "Are you still willing to let me teach your son in the ways of the force?" He asked.

"I still need to hear how things went with Nana." Lupe responded. "And about my son. I'll have to discuss this with Lobo, as he is the father."

"Yeah... About the thing i went through with Nana..." Sean started, but Lupe cut him off.

"Did she use the tea test on you?" Lupe asked with a raised eyebrow and Sean nodded. "What flavor did you get?" She then asked.

"She told me that i got something called Sweet Forest Tea." Sean explained as the jaws of Lupe's mouth almost fell off in shock. "Is there something with this tea that i should be aware off?" He then asked.

"The Sweet Forest Tea represents a strong heart and respect for all life. Those who are pure and never use violence as the first resort." An elderly female voice explained. Lupe and Sean turned and saw Nana, who were followed by Marcos, who had suddenly joined them in the conversation.

"I don't recall that i called you two here." Lupe said with slight disappointment as Sean went over to Marcos.

"And i don't recall you telling us to stay put." Nana remarked as she approached Lupe.

Lupe folded her arms and eyed Sean and Marcos. "Sean. Could you take Marcos home?" She asked. "I need to speak with Nana in private."

Sean nodded. "Of course." He responded. "But can i have my Holocron back?" He then asked. Lupe shrugged and tossed the Holocron back to Sean. When the boys left, Lupe and Nana continued their discussion.

* * *

 **With Sean and Marcos 3:54 PM.**

"Am i really going to be a Jedi like you?!" Marcos asked Sean with excitement as he and the Jedi, who were followed by RB were walking towards Lupe's home. "I can't wait to become a great warrior and defeat our enemies and make my parents proud!"

Sean chuckled as he laid a hand on Marcos head. "Young one. There is more to being a warrior than just fighting in wars all the time." He explained.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Marcos asked with skepticism.

Sean smiled. "Like taking time off to relax and regain your focus." He explained. "A warriors greatest quality is not whether they fight or not. It's how they choose to fight." He further explained as he patted Marcos' head.

"I don't understand..." Marcos said, confused.

Sean ruffled Marcos' hair. "You'll understand one day." He assured with a smile. "And as for your Jedi training. I think we should let your parents discuss it first, Okay?"

Marcos nodded. The two didn't say a word after that. After a few minutes of walking, they finally arrived at the home and went inside.

* * *

 **Meanwhile not far away with Leeta and Lyco.  
**

"Did you record everything he said?" Leeta asked.

Lyco nodded as she held hairband firmly in her hand. "Yes i did." She confirmed.

"Sean might be the help we need to overthrow Naugus." Leeta smiled. "That is after Agent Ace left for his home." She then sighed.

Lyco frowned sadly at her sister's comment. "Well... He did get what he came for." She reminded her sister, who nodded. "And i think we should send the footage we recorded to Director Who."

Leeta smiled with excitement. "I agree. He would be very interested to have someone like Sean on the team." She said.

* * *

 **With Lupe and Nana 4:05 PM.**

"You always had your nose over the horizon Lupe." Nana scolded. "Just like your father."

"I am just concerned with my son's well being!" Lupe defended. "And leave my father out of this!"

Nana shook her head. "Lupe. Need i remind you that he is not a baby anymore!" She reminded her. Lupe looked towards the ground as Nana sighed. "And that Sean boy is nothing like the other Overlanders out there, and i think your husband would agree."

Lupe nodded. "I know..." She admitted.

"I would trust your son with him, if i were you." Nana advised. "I see a bright future ahead of him."

Lupe placed her hands on her hips and looked at Nana with narrowed eyes. "Well, he's not your son. And it is not like you know what it's like to have children on your own!" She snapped.

Nana walked up to Lupe and poked her with her walking stick. "You listen to me young lady. For fourteen years i watched over your father after my brother and his wife passed." She explained.

"Where are you going with this?" Lupe asked with suspicion.

"I watched, in all his youth as he looked away... To the future, to the horizon." Nana explained further as Lupe looked to the ground.

Nana caught Lupe's lack of attention. "But his mind was never on where he was!" She lectured as she again poked Lupe with her walking stick, which startled Lupe. "Hmm? On what he was doing!"

Lupe looked sadly towards the ground. She knew that Nana told the truth. She also knew that her own father was a mischievous figure in his youth, but also how much care he had for his family and friends. Lupe had to admit that Nana did a particularly good job in raising the Wolf who was her father.

"Then what do you want me to do?" Lupe asked, desperately. "I can't stand the thought of my son getting hurt... Or worse!"

"You need to turn your attention to the need in front of your nose." Nana advised. "Talk with Lobo about this, then let Marcos make the decision on his own."

"Okay, I'll do it." Lupe sighed, then she smiled at Nana. "Thanks for the advice Nana." She smiled. "I needed that."

Nana waved off the compliment. "Anytime dear... But you still have a more important matter to attend to." She reminded Lupe.

Lupe nodded. "Sean's induction ceremony." She remembered as she turned to leave for her home.

* * *

 **With Sean and RB 4:15.**

At the entrance to Lupe's home, Sean came out wearing the same Jedi uniform, but this time he had put on his dark brown cloak with hood. As Sean was about to leave, he heard some beeping sounds. He turned and saw RB was rolling out of the front entrance in a fast pace. Lupe's children, especially Aerial had taken a liking to RB as they were grooming him. As RB came up beside Sean, the Jedi knelt down and placed a hand on the Astromech's dome formed head.

"Can you show me the location of the ship's crash site?" Sean asked with a smile.

RB beeped in confirmation and rolled away to lead Sean to the ship. The Jedi got up and followed him. Sean and RB strolled through the town in a steady pace. After a few minutes of walking, they came across a huge light blue Wolf. The Wolf, also known as Canus saw Sean and RB pass by.

"Hello strangers!" Canus greeted as he walked up to them.

Sean turned to Canus and shook his hand. "Hello to you um...?"

"Call me Canus." The blue Wolf said. "Canus the Wolf."

"And you can call me Sean, Sean Dontor." The Jedi introduced before he gestured to his droid. "And this is my droid RB-1N."

"I know." Canus chuckled. "Lupe had already told us who and what you are."

"Is that so?" Sean smiled. "Did she also tell you about making me an honorary member of the pack?"

Canus looked shocked, but allowed himself to smile. "Then welcome to the pack Sean." He said as he patted Sean hard in the back.

Sean recovered from the hard punch. "She had me visit Nana and take a test" He started.

Canus rose an eyebrow. "Let me guess. The tea test?" He asked.

Sean nodded. "Yep." He responded.

"What tea flavor did you get?" Canus asked.

"Sweet Forest Tea." Sean revealed as he saw Canus mouth agape, which confused Sean. "What's so special about this tea?" He then asked.

"It is the rarest tea flavor you could get in that test." Canus explained. "Only three have gotten it before you. And they were all Wolves."

Sean nodded. "Well thanks for clarifying that for me Canus. I should get going." He bowed as he and RB left for the crashed Star Fighter, but were halted by a feminine voice.

"Not without us you're not!" The voice called out. Sean turned and saw Leeta and Lyco approach him and RB. They were dressed in their warrior uniforms.

Sean looked confused. "Leeta? Lyco? What are you...?"

"Lupe instructed us to be your escort while you were out of town." Leeta interrupted, but giggled when she saw Sean's brown cloak. "But why are you dressed out like a monk?" She then asked with a giggle.

"This is a Jedi cloak." Sean explained with a flat tone. "All Jedi's wear one of these"

Lyco rolled her eyes at her sister's silliness. "Anyway we should get going." She announced as her, Leeta, Sean and RB left for the jungle.

* * *

 **Crash site 4:29 PM.  
**

After walking through the jungle, they arrived to the crash site. Sean could see that RB had already made the most urgent repairs, but it still wasn't enough. Sean immediately went over to inspect the ship.

After a few minutes of examination, Sean sighed in disappointment. "This is not good." He groaned as he examined his ship.

RB beeped Sean a question.

"Without the navigation-computer or long range computers, we're practically stranded with no knowledge of which part of the galaxy we are in." Sean explained.

RB again beeped something to Sean.

"Still... It's a good thing you almost repaired the main thrusts." Sean complimented.

Leeta and Lyco stood at a safe distance with their communicators, so that Sean wouldn't be able to hear their conversation. Lyco activated her wristband-communicator and contacted Director Who.

Director Who: Agent's Queens of Hearts and Diamonds. Got something to report?

Lyco: Did you recieve the footage of our new friend?

Director Who: I did. And you said he fought half of Soumerca's Dark Egg Legion chapter on his own?

Leeta: Yes Director Who. Before he retreated.  


Director Who: Is your friend nearby?

Lyco: We're at the crash site with him.

Director Who: Good. Keep an eye on him. I want more information on him.

Lyco: Will do Director. Agents Queens of Hearts and Diamonds out.

Lyco then proceeded to turn of the communicator. The twins approached Sean.

"Will your ship work again?" Leeta asked.

Sean got up from his work and approached the twins. "With a few new parts, i should be able to fly it to at most the stratosphere." He explained before he looked at them with a serious expression. "Who is this Director you were talking to?" He then asked with suspicion.

Lyco had a shocked expression on her face. "What are you talking about?" She lied nervously.

Sean sighed and shook his head. "I am talking about this Director Who." He replied as he had a disappointed look on his head. "Are you two spying on me?"

Leeta had a regretful look on her face. "Sis, we might as well come clean." She said.

Lyco, who had the same expression nodded in agreement, but before they could say anything, RB got his satellite dish out. After scanning, RB beeped worriedly to Sean.

Sean faced the twins. "RB detects an incoming object headed in our direction, so we better... ACK!"

The Jedi didn't get to finish as Metal Sonic came out of nowhere and rammed right into Sean and threw him into a nearby tree.

Metal Sonic towered over the dazed Sean and was about to deal the final blow, but before the robot could, Lyco tried to ambush him, but with quick reflexes, he punched her in the face, knocking her out. Leeta attempted to stab Metal Sonic, but the robot grabbed her wrists, holding her up and threw her at a tree like a sack of potatoes, knocking her out as well.

Metal Sonic got his new wrist-blades out and was about to deal a final blow, but Sean used the force and pushed the robot into a nearby tree, pinning him in place. Still holding Metal Sonic, Sean got up and approached the robot. Before Sean could get to Metal Sonic, he activated his chest cannon. Sean saw it and leaped out of the way before the ray hit him. The maneuver caused Sean to release Metal Sonic from the tree. Sean ignited his lightsaber and took his battle stance, while Metal Sonic readied his wrist-blades and got into his battle stance.

Without any warning, the to lunged at each other and clashed their blades. The fierce duel between Sean And Metal Sonic has begun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: As of 7. August 2018, I've changed Marcos age from twelve to ten in the previous chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you enjoy.  
**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Near the crash site. With Sean and Metal Sonic 4:35 PM.**

Sean and Metal Sonic were currently having an intense duel. Sean entered a saber lock with one of Metal Sonic's wrist-blades, but Metal Sonic pushed off Sean's green blade and proceeded to slash after Sean's left side of his neck, then right and the body, but Sean moved his upper body backwards and avoided Metal Sonic's slashes. Metal Sonic attempted to cut for Sean's legs, only for the Jedi to leap out of the way.

They both stood in their respective battle stances, until Sean used some of the skills in Form IV he learned from Plo Koon, and made quick slashes at Metal Sonic, but the robot parried all of Sean's attempts and tried to slash at Sean's neck, only for Sean to force-push Metal Sonic a safe distance from him.

Metal Sonic recovered from the push, before he rammed both his wrist-blades against Sean's lightsaber, entering a saber lock. Sean kicked the robot in the chest, forcing him to release the saber lock and the two continued their duel into the jungle.

A little distance away from the duel, Leeta recovered after being thrown into the tree by Metal Sonic. She struggled to get up on her feet before she approached her sister was lying unconscious on the jungle ground.

Leeta knelt down and shook her sister. "Lyco?" She called as she softly slapped her cheek. "Lyco! Wake up!"

Lyco groaned as she sat up and rubbed her head. She stood up and looked around for Sean. "What happened? And where's Sean?" The pink Wolf in blue asked.

 _ **WROOM!**_

 _ **KSSHH! KSSHH!**_

 _ **WROOM!**_

 _ **KSSHH!**_

 _ **WROOM!**_

 _ **WROOM!**_

 _ **KKSSSSHHHH!**_

The twins turned and saw that Sean and Metal Sonic were dueling a few meters away.

"We need get Sonic!" Leeta stated. "And quickly!"

Lyco nodded. "Yeah, but how?" She asked.

After getting out of hiding, RB rolled over to Leeta and Lyco. He got out his satellite dish and attempted to contact Sonic's com-link.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Team fighters.**

Tails was currently sleeping on the ground with T-Pup near the Tornado, while Sonic and Amy were talking to Lupe, who had just arrived.

"You know Lupe, it might not be a bad idea." Amy said. Lupe had just told Sonic and Amy about Sean wanting to train her son in the ways of the force. In what it truly meant to be a Jedi.

"Yeah!" Sonic agreed. "It would be great to have two like Sean on our side!" He added with a thumps up.

"But isn't Marcos too young to go through that?" Amy asked with worry.

Lupe only shrugged. "Well... Sean told me that he was only three years old when he started his training." She explained.

Amy had a shocked expression on her face. "Three?!" She asked shockingly.

Lupe nodded. "And to compare, Tails began to fight Dr. Eggman before Marcos, and he is only ten." She explained while pointing to Tails who was sleeping on the ground with T-Pup.

"Technically, he's eleven." Sonic corrected.

"What are you doing out here darling?" A voice called.

Lupe turned and saw Lobo approach them.

"Lobo." Lupe said. "We need to talk." She then gestured towards Sonic and Amy. "In private."

Lobo didn't know what Lupe was up to, but he shrugged anyway. "Sure." He responded, as he and his wife left for their home to talk.

Sonic looked at the Wolf couple dumbfounded. "Just, what was that all about?" He asked.

"It's probably about Marcos." Amy said.

Sonic didn't get to reply as his com-link went off.

Sonic: Talk to me!

Leeta: Sonic! We're in trouble!

Sonic: What's going on?

Lyco: It's Metal Sonic! He came out off nowhere and ambushed us at the crash site!

Sonic: Tell me where the crash site is and I'll be on my way.

Lyco: We're two miles to the north of the Wolf Pack Nation... (BLAM!) AHH! He's coming for us! Hurry!

The transmission ended and Amy, who had heard the whole thing, had a worried look on her face. Sonic turned towards Amy with a serious look on his face.

"Amy! You stay here and tell Lupe that i left to help the others!" Sonic ordered. Before Amy could protest, Sonic sped into the jungle. "Let's do it, to it!"

* * *

 **With Leeta and Lyco 4:41 PM.  
**

Lyco and Leeta attempted to fight Metal Sonic on their own after he and Sean got separated in the jungle, but the robot proved to be the better adversary. Metal Sonic blocked all of their punches with his forearms, before he lunged out with his own punches. The twins ducked out of the way to avoid the barrage of punches, only for Metal Sonic to roundhouse kick them in the jaw, sending them both sprawling to the ground.

Metal Sonic activated his wrist-blades and was about to deal the final blow, but what happened next, Metal Sonic couldn't predict. As the robot swung his wrist-blades to finish them, a green blade came out of nowhere and blocked the wrist-blades from killing Leeta and Lyco. Metal Sonic turned his head and saw that Sean had just returned. Sean used his lightsaber to push Metal Sonic's wrist-blades away from the twins. Metal Sonic was about to strike Sean, only for the Jedi to force-push Metal Sonic a few meters away.

Sean helped the twins up from the ground, before he got into his battle stance. "Are you two okay?" He asked.

Leeta Nodded. "Were fine." She replied.

"Just what is that thing?" Sean asked in surprise.

"It's Metal Sonic!" Lyco responded.

Metal Sonic recovered from the push and rushed to attack Sean with his wrist-blades, but Sean blocked the attack with his lightsaber. Metal Sonic tried to slash after Sean's legs, only for Sean to leap up and slash after the robot's head, but Metal Sonic crossed his wrist-blades and prevented the lightsaber from slicing him in half, before he pushed Sean's lightsaber away from him.

Sean could see that this droid used some of his own skills against him. It's like he was fighting himself. Sean, thoughts were interrupted when Metal Sonic tried to stab Sean, only for the Jedi to sweep himself to the side, avoiding the stab. Metal Sonic then sweeped Sean's legs with a sweeping-kick, making him fall onto his back.

Metal Sonic was about to strike the final blow, until Leeta and Lyco attempted to kick the robot in the back, but Metal Sonic sidestepped and pushed them in the back, sending them sprawling into the ground. Seeing that Metal Sonic was distracted, Sean force-pushed the robot off him, but Metal Sonic landed on his feet.

With her sister's help, Leeta got up from the ground "Sean! Stall him long enough for Sonic to get here!"

Sean parried off one of Metal Sonic's blows before he turned to the twins. "If you say so!" He responded before he kicked Metal Sonic in the chest, forcing him to break the saber-lock.

The Jedi took his brown cloak off and began to use his preferred lightsaber style. Sean always preferred to use Form II while using advanced footwork that allows him to cover more ground without using much energy, striking his enemy using hard jabs with his lightsaber from a long distance.

Metal Sonic rushed at Sean and attempted a slash across his chest, but Sean used his footwork to sweep himself to the side. With Sean's new style, Metal Sonic had to be really careful on what he did, because one mistake could prove fatal to himself. Metal Sonic used his wrist-blades and attempted to land hits onto Sean's left arm, right arm and neck, but Sean, being a good practitioner in Form II, not as good as Count Dooku of course, blocked all of of Metal Sonic's attempts using his fencing skills, before he quickly moved out of the way to avoid getting hit by another attempt from the robot.

At this pace, it would take Metal Sonic too long to finish off the Jedi, so the robot initiated another upgrade he received from Dr. Eggman. Metal Sonic leaped a few meters away from Sean. Sean and the twins, who decided to join the Jedi in the fight, got confused at Metal Sonic's act. Metal Sonic turned off his wrist-blades, before two extra arms came out of his body. Metal Sonic activated the wrist-blades on all four arms.

Sean looked at the twins. "I'm gonna need your help with this one!" He stated, as Leeta and Lyco got their sabres, and got into their battle stances.

"With pleasure." They said in unison.

Metal Sonic suddenly leaped at the three, and barraged them with a series of slashes, but the three kept blocking all of the robot's attempts. Metal Sonic made an attempt to stab Sean, only for Sean to sidestep, leaving Metal Sonic exposed to Leeta's sabre, who immediately saw the opening, and sliced off one of Metal Sonic's four arms. Metal Sonic looked towards Leeta, who smiled sheepishly. He turned off one of his wrist-blades, and grabbed Leeta by her throat, and kicked Lyco in her head. Metal Sonic was about to snap Leeta's neck, but the arm that held her was suddenly cut off by a green blade. Leeta fell to the ground with the detached hand still wrapped around her neck. Lyco tried to assault Metal Sonic, only for the robot to quickly slice a deep cut into her right leg, before he returned his focus on Sean.

Sean blocked and attempt from Metal Sonic, as he turned to Leeta, who had her sister's head on her lap. "Leeta! You get yourself and Lyco to safety now!" He ordered as he blocked another attempt from Metal Sonic.

The robot attempted to slash Sean's midriff, only for Sean to sidestep and kick him in the back, sending Metal Sonic face first into the ground. Sean was about to deal the final blow to the fallen robot, but Metal Sonic rolled over, leaped onto his feet, before he attempted another slash at Sean's arm, only for Sean to leap out of the way and stabbed Metal Sonic in the arm, and at the same time, rendering one of his wrist-blades useless.

Now Sean had the upper hand, but the it was short lived, because Metal Sonic barraged the Jedi with hard slashes, and eventually knocked Sean into the ground by using his foot. Metal Sonic was about to deal the final blow, but Sean force-pushed him away, and Sean leaped up on both his feet. Metal Sonic activated the rocket on his back, and flew towards Sean and rammed into him, sending then both flying into the depths of the jungle. Both Leeta and an injured Lyco saw where they were heading.

"They're heading straight for the Shazamazon Falls!" Leeta stated in panic.

Suddenly a gust of wind caught the twins by surprise. Leeta and Lyco turned and saw that Sonic had just arrived.

"Where's Metal Sonic?" Sonic asked in a serious tone.

Leeta only pointed her finger at the direction they left in.

Sonic nodded in appreciation "Thanks!" He said, but he saw the cut in Lyco's leg and grew concerned. "Are you gonna be fine?" He then asked.

"We'll be fine Sonic, just go help Sean." Lyco said.

The blue Hedgehog nodded, before he sped for the Shazamazon Falls.

* * *

 **Shazamazon Falls 4:46 PM.  
**

At a cliff side near the falls, Sean and Metal Sonic were having an intense exchange of blades. Metal Sonic tried to slash after Sean's left leg, only for Sean to block the wrist-blade with his lightsaber. Sean made an attempt for Metal Sonic's neck, but the robot back flipped and made a rush for Sean and barrage him with his wrist-blade and punches, but Sean being a fast-paced duelist, blokced the attempts with his lightsaber, and moved his upper body to avoid the punches, before they ended up in a saber-lock.

"Yo! Metalhead!" A voice called. "Had a makeover?"

Metal Sonic showed Sean's lightsaber to the side, and punched Sean in the guts, before he turned to see Sonic smirk at him. The impact of Metal Sonic's clawed fist made Sean go down on one knee, while holding his guts in pain.

"Fight someone your own size pal!" Sonic called.

Metal Sonic immediately attacked Sonic by attempting to claw him in the face, only for Sonic to move his upper body backwards. The two began to exchange punches near the waterfall. Sonic spin-dashed right into Metal Sonic, but the robot's upper body only moved backwards at the impact. Sonic was surprised that his spin-dash had little to no effect on Metal Sonic. He then tried to punch Metal Sonic in the head, but the robot grabbed the fist and shoved it aside, before he threw a punch at Sonic's head himself. The impact of the punch sent Sonic flying into the ground. Metal Sonic attempted to kick Sonic in the head, only for Sonic to leap out of the way and attempt a kick Metal Sonic's head, but the robot caught Sonic's foot, and threw him into a tree head first near Sean's position, leaving the Hedgehog dazed.

"Eggman means business this time." Sonic groaned, while his face was plastered to the tree.

Sean recovered from the punch and got up on his feet. He used the force to summon his lightsaber.

"Direct attacks wont do any damage, Sonic!" Sean said.

Metal Sonic rushed at Sean, but the Jedi ignited his lightsaber at the last minute and blocked Metal Sonic's wrist-blade.

Sonic got up, and spin-dashed at Metal Sonic's exposed right side, only for the robot to claw sonic in the face. with Sonic distracted, Metal Sonic didn't hesitate to push Sean's lightsaber away, and deal a cut into Sonic right arm and left leg. Metal Sonic was about to deal the final blow, but Sean leaped in and blocked Metal Sonic's wrist-blade, before he showed the robot away from Sonic, using his forearm.

Sonic tried to get up, but the injuries he sustained from the wrist-blade, made him fall into the ground.

Sean placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Stay down Sonic." He commanded. "You're injured."

Sonic wanted to protest, but knew that Sean presented a strong point. He gave in and nodded.

Sean got into his battle stance, before he turned to Sonic one last time. "Just stay put." He said as he approached Metal Sonic, with the green lightsaber gripped firmly in his hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile.**

on the other side of the falls, a lone legionary carrying a chrome suitcase, approached the cliffs near the waterfalls. by judging from the shape of the body, it looked like the legionary was a female. She hid herself behind some bushes, and placed the briefcase on the ground, and opened it, to reveal parts for a sniper rifle. She quickly assembled the sniper and lay herself on the ground, before she took aim. She saw Sean and Metal Sonic fight through the sniper's sight. The only question was, who was her target?

* * *

 **Back with Sean and Sonic.**

Metal Sonic attempted multiple slashes on Sean's body, but the Jedi used his skills in Form II and blocked every attempt. Sean attempted to sweep himself to the side, but he slipped on the slippy jungle ground. Sean immediately got up, and blocked an attempted slash on his chest, but in doing so, Metal Sonic grabbed hold on Sean lightsaber, and kicked it out of his hand, before he pushed the Jedi over the edge of the cliff side. Sonic's eyes widened after what he saw.

"Sean!" Sonic called desperately.

With Sean gone, Metal Sonic turned his attention to Sonic. The robot readied his wrist-blade to deal Sonic the final blow until...

 _ **PING!**_

A small bullet went through Metal Sonic's head. The robot gave out a few buzzing sounds until he finally collapsed. Sonic got up and limped over to the fallen robot. He took a long look at it before he limped over to the edge of the cliff.

"Sean!" Sonic called as he looked along the cliff side. "Where are you?!"

"Just hanging out!" Sean called back. Sonic looked down and saw the Jedi was clinging to the cliff side.

"Don't worry, I'll get you up!" Sonic called.

"Don't have to!" Sean assured before he made a force-jump, somersaulting over Sonic, before landing behind him.

"Nice moves!" Sonic complimented, but groaned in pain when he accidentally stepped with his injured leg.

Sean saw this and immediately caught him as he fell. Sean proceeded to place his hand on Sonic's injured leg.

"Hey what are you..." Sonic started but stopped when he felt a surge of calming vibrations through his leg.

Sonic looked at Sean and found out that he is the one sending the vibrations.

Sean opened his eyes and took his hand off Sonic's leg. "This should ease the pain." He said as he stood up and helped Sonic up on his feet.

They were about to leave when RB, Leeta and Lyco, who were leaning against her sister for support, came out of the bushes.

Leeta Saw Sonic's injured leg. "Metal Sonic did that?" She asked.

Sonic nodded. "Egghead sure made a killing machine out of him this time." He said. "He's never been this vicious before."

"Be glad this wasn't a Sith Lord." Sean said. "Otherwise we would have been lucky to even survive."

"What's a Sith Lord?" Leeta asked.

Sean turned to Leeta. "Sith Lords are force wielders who uses the dark side of the force to gain power. They utilize their victims fear, anger and hate to get what they want." He explained.

"Sounds like they're pretty nasty." Lyco said.

"They are..." Sean said as he remembered his recent encounter with a certain Sith Lord. Just thinking about him made shivers run down his spine. He pushed those thoughts aside and turned to his astromech. "RB! take the droid." He ordered.

RB nervously rolled over to the defeated Metal Sonic and attached a cable that allowed him to tow the robot with him.

"By the way... Did you see who got him?" Sean asked the blue Hedgehog, as he summoned his lightsaber with the force.

Sonic shook his head. "Nope, but the shot came from the other side of those waterfalls" He explained as he pointed to the direction.

"Should we go over there and find him?" Leeta asked.

Sean shook his head. "No."

"Why?" Lyco asked.

Sean looked at the twins. "As my master once said: Why head to the one place, we know he is not." He explained.

Lyco looked at Sean. "Good point." She admitted.

"Then what are we gonna do?" Leeta again asked.

Sean sighed. "We must be patient." He advised. "But for now, we should head back to the others and get you two medical attention." He then said as he referred to Sonic and Lyco's injuries.

The three Mobians nodded and headed back to the Wolf Pack Nation.

* * *

 **Death Egg Robot. Control room 4:58 PM.**

Dr. Eggman sat on his chair and pondered over Metal Sonic's defeat, after he watched the whole thing from Metal Sonic's point of view.

"Dr. Eggman. You can't quit because of Metal Sonic's failure." Orbot said. "We'll try again."

"I never thought about quitting dumbot!" Dr. Eggman snapped. "I am merely pondering about something."

"About what?" Cubot asked.

"About how to deal with him, now that he's allied with Sonic." Dr. Eggman admitted. "This boy is more of a threat than i anticipated."

"What do you mean doctor?" Orbot asked. "Metal Sonic would have gotten him, if Sonic didn't distract him."

Dr. Eggman jerked his head towards Orbot. "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! DID YOU THINK I OVERSAW IT?!" He screamed at Orbot.

The oversized Overlander lowered his head. "I should start over with a new approach." He said.

"New approach?" Orbot asked, confused.

Dr. Eggman adjusted his glasses. "I must rely on my power of observation." He explained as he turned to Orbot. "Send a message to Drago and Razorklaw, and tell him send a scout to observe the boy!" He ordered as Orbot left to carry out his order. The doctor then turned Cubot. "Have you heard anything from the probe we sent to retrieve Metal Sonic?" He asked.

"Not yet, but I'll check!" Cubot said as he went over to the control panel to see if he could a hold onto the probe.

"Maybe i should arm Metal Sonic with one or two of those laser-swords..." Dr. Eggman pondered. "...Of couse i need to find out how to build them. Hmm..." The doctors thoughts were interrupted by Cubot.

"Um... Dr. Eggman?" Cubot called nervously. "We have a problem."

"What!" The doctor snapped.

"The probe couldn't find Metal Sonic anywhere." Cubot explained nervously.

"WHAT!" Dr. Eggman yelled angrily. "Did you at least record the fight?!"

Cubot looked confused at the angry doctor. "Record? you said it wasn't necessary."

Dr. Eggman's head turned red in anger. His eyebrow twitched and he began to pull his mustache. He inhaled a lot of air into his lungs and screamed in anger into the air which caused the Death Egg to vibrate violently.

* * *

 **Wolf Pack Nation 5:15 PM.  
**

Sonic, Sean, Leeta and Lyco had just arrived to the city. Sean had told RB to take Metal Sonic with him to the Starfighter and fly it back to the Wolf Pack Nation. The four were met by Lupe and Lobo, who both were concerned.

"Lyco! Are you okay?" Lupe asked in a worried tone.

Lyco struggled to stand on her own. "It's just a cut Chief." She said.

Lobo turned to Leeta. "What happened?" He asked.

"Metal Sonic happened." Sonic responded.

Lupe sighed. "Sonic, Lyco, you two should go to the medical hut and get treated." She ordered the two teenagers.

Before Sonic could protest, Leeta grabbed him by his arm and took him and her sister to the medical hut. When they were gone Lupe and Lobo turned to Sean.

"We need to speak with you Sean." Lobo started.

"Under six eyes." Lupe finished.

Judging from their voices, the Jedi knew where this conversation was heading. His instincts told him something was going on between the wolf couple. Sean knew exactly how to handle this, by patience and understanding.

Sean nodded at the Wolves. "Sure."

The two Wolves and Jedi headed for the Grand Chiefs chamber.

* * *

 **Grand Chiefs chamber 5:30 PM.  
**

Lupe, Lobo and Sean entered the chamber and immediately sat at the fire pit, just as they did earlier that morning. **(See chapter 5)**

"While you were gone, I discussed your future here with Lobo and the other pack leaders" Lupe started.

"And?" Sean asked with curiosity.

Lupe cleared her throat. "And we've agreed to grant you honorary membership of the Wolf Pack Nation." She explained.

"That's... Good news." Sean said. He caught Lupe's facial expression. "But that's not why you wanted me here, eh?" He then asked.

"It's about your request from earlier today." Lobo admitted.

"About Marcos?" Sean asked.

Lupe and Lobo nodded. Lupe once again cleared her throat. "Lobo and I had a long and thoughtful discussion over it." She explained.

"But we still have one question." Lobo said.

"Which is?" Sean asked.

Lupe and Lobo frowned at each other, before they turned to Sean. "Why?" Lobo asked.

Sean suddenly had wide eyes. "What?" He asked, surprised.

Lupe turned to Sean. "What my husband mean is, why do you want to train our son?" Lupe asked. "I already warned you that Marcos is very thick headed, when i comes to learning.

"It's a Jedi's greatest burden." Sean explained with a smile. "To pass on what they have learned. I have sensed how strong the force is with Marcos, and i know he will become something great with training and patience."

Lobo turned to Sean. "Lupe and I discussed that it would probably be a good idea for someone like you to spend some time with him." He explained.

"And why do you think that." Sean asked with a smile.

"Because, I saw you and Marcos having a conversation on your way back here." Lobo said.

"And it looks like you two are forming a brotherly bond." Lupe smiled. "He always wanted a brother."

"Really?" Sean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, he keeps talking about how cool you are." Lobo told the Jedi. "And it's driving his sisters crazy."

There was a long pause, until Sean broke it. "So... Can I?" He asked.

Lupe and Lobo nodded. "Sean Dontor, you have our blessing and support in teaching our son in the ways of the Jedi." Lupe smiled.

Sean bowed his head. "Thank you." He said.

"But." Lupe cut him off. "I'm still sending someone to stay with you to oversee your sessions with Marcos, okay amigo?"

Sean nodded in understanding. "I understand." He said.

"And if you are to harm him, I'm going to bite your throat out with my teeth, understand?" Lupe warned with a growl.

Sean was taken aback by Lupe's warning. But he understood, since she is the mother of his soon to be Padawan "I swear that I am never going to harm him." He assured.

"Good, then the meeting is adjourned." Lupe announced as she and Lobo got up and left the chambers, with Sean following them.

Lobo turned to Sean. "Still... Why are you dressed like a monk?" He asked, referring to the brown cloak that Sean was wearing.

Sean could only frown at Lobo's question. _"Oh, come on!"_ He thought, frustrated.

* * *

 **Outside Lupe's home 7:45 PM.  
**

The Ancient Onyx. An artifact that the Wolves and Felidaes use for formal occasions, was currently being used to induct Sean Dontor into becoming a part of the Wolf Pack Nation. After a long speech, Lupe started the induction ceremony.

"Tonight we welcome Sean Dontor into the Wolf Pack Nation. An equal brother to us all." Lupe said as she put a feather behind Sean's ear, while Team Fighters and the Wolves, except for Reynard cheered. Even RB was buzzing with joy. "And with the blessing of the Ancient Onyx, we raise our voices to the stars so that the brothers and sisters who have left this world know that there is one more with us." She finished as she and Sean put their hand on the Ancient Onyx. The Wolves howled into the sky at the joy of having a new comrade among them.

"As Sean took his hand off the Ancient Onyx, he began to look around for a certain Wolf cub before he turned to Lupe. "Lupe?" Sean started.

"Yes?" Lupe responded.

"Is Marcos around?" Sean asked.

Before Lupe could provide an answer, a small Wolf cub emerged from the crowd of Wolves.

Sean immediately knelt down to the cub's height. "There you are, I have a question for you, but i will need a serious answer, as this will be a life changing decision. If not then we'll forget about it."

"W...What is it?" Marcos asked, nervously.

Sean looked serious at Marcos. "Do you want to become a Jedi under my training and learn what it truly means to be a Jedi?" He asked in a serious tone.

Marcos looked at his parents, who both nodded in approval. No answer was needed as Marcos immediately leaped into Sean and hugged him tightly.

Sean chuckled. "I guess that's a yes." He said as he placed a hand on Marcos' back.

A brotherly bond between Sean and Marcos was forming.

* * *

 **Authors note: For the first time in this story's existence, I'm gonna leave questions for you to think about.** **Who do you think was the sniper who shot Metal Sonic? What plans do Director Who have with Sean? And speaking of Sean, what does he have in store for Marcos? All this will be revealed in future chapters.**

 **Best regards.**

 **Wassy96.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: From this chapter onward, I'm gonna include dates in the section titles.  
**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Jedi Temple Library 21 BBY.**

*Flashback

Sean currently had free time to study after training with another Padawan he knew. He was reading a journal which belonged to a long deceased and respected Jedi Master. His quiet time was interrupted by an elderly female human Jedi Master, who approached him.

"I see that you have found Master Qui-Gon's journal, Padawan Dontor." The Master, also known as Jocasta Nu said.

"Um, Madame Jocasta!" Sean nervously greeted as he quickly closed the journal and placed it on the table.

Jocasta took the journal from the table and examined it, before she turned to Sean. "Where did you find it?" She asked.

"I was looking for something to read, when I discovered it in the back of the shelves." Sean explained.

Jocasta put the journal back on the table. "He was one of the wisest Jedi Masters I had the privilege to know." She smiled, sadly.

"His methods always had me intrigued." Sean smiled before he sighed. "I wish i knew him."

Jocasta smiled and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. "You remind me of him in many ways." She said.

Sean looked at her confused. "What do you mean." He asked.

"Well... For one example, his opinion was always out of steps with the decision made by the Council." Jocasta explained. "He was one stubborn Jedi. He always did what he thought was right, and that usually frustrated the Council and his former Padawan, Obi Wan Kenobi." She then explained while smiling towards Sean. "Like you."

Sean had a surprised look on his face. "Really?" He asked.

Jocasta nodded and then gave the journal to Sean. "I know that you will one day be a great Jedi Sean, but be careful if you decide one day to challenge the Council's decisions." She advised.

"I will." Sean smiled and got up from the chair with the journal in his hand. "Want me to put it back Madame?" He asked.

Jocasta shook her head. "No, keep it. I believe you were meant to find it." She told the Padawan.

"Really?" Sean asked with a smile. Jocasta nodded. "Thanks a lot!" Jocasta nodded and left to do her work.

Sean opened the journal and began to read it, while strolling out of the library. But not before a certain Togruta Padawan bumped right into him. With both him and the other Padawan tumbling onto the floor.

Sean groaned and rubbed his head as he turned to the Padawan. "Watch where you're going." He said. "You could've gotten us hurt, are you blind?"

"Well you shouldn't read while you're walking!" The Togruta Padawan scolded as she glared at Sean.

Sean got up and glared back at the Padawan. "And you shouldn't hurriedly run around the temple!" Sean snapped back at the Padawan. He got up and helped her up. For being sixteen years old, Sean was pretty tall. He towered almost a head over her.

Sean looked at the ceiling, before he turned to the Padawan. "Okay, this is not a good first impression. Let's start over." He suggested.

The Padawan Nodded. "Good idea." She agreed. "You go first."

Sean cleared his throat. "My name is Sean Dontor." He started.

The Togruta Padawan smiled. "I am Ahsoka Tano." She said as he shook Sean's hand.

"Ahsoka Tano." Sean pondered with a hand on his chin, before he turned to Ahsoka. "Master Plo has spoken highly of you." He then complimented.

"And he also told me you were a great dualist." Ahsoka complimented back before she remembered something. "Oh No! I was supposed to meet Master Skywalker at the Jedi Council chamber!"

Ahsoka was about run again, but Sean put a hand on Sean's shoulder. "Don't hurry like you did last time." He advised.

"But I'll be late..." Ahsoka started to explain, but Sean held his and up and cut her off.

"Judging from your pace, id say that you are late no matter how fast you get there." Sean explained as his communicator went off. Sean went to respond.

Plo Koon: Sean! Can you hear me?

Sean: Loud and clear master.

Plo Koon: Report to the Council Chamber immediately!

Sean: Will do master. Oh, and tell Master Skywalker that i found his Padawan.

Plo Koon: I will, just get here... And hurry!

Sean: Yes master.

Sean turned off his communicator and headed towards the Council Chambers, with Ahsoka following him.

*End flashback

* * *

 **New Mobotropolis. Secret Freedom Fighters HQ.** **8:22 AM.  
** ** **Day** ** **233**.  
Year 3237.****

An auburn-haired squirrel sat at the briefing table, pondering over how his wife and his infant daughter were doing. Would they be joyed when he returned. He then remembered hearing the news about his sister, Sally's return. His thoughts were interrupted, when an elderly Mobian Owl entered the briefing room.

"You seem to be concerned about something Elias." He said as he approached the Squirrel.

The Squirrel known as Elias Acorn, turned to the Owl. "Sorry Director Who. I was just thinking..."

"About your sister?" Harvey asked with a smile. "And please, just call me Harvey."

Elias sighed and turned to Harvey. "Yes... Yes i was." He said.

Harvey went over to Elias and placed his feathered hand on the squirrel's shoulder. "Elias, be grateful that Sonic and his team returned her home to us. Sir Charles is doing everything he can to get her back to normal. I assure you that she is going to be fine." He said in a wise tone. Elias smiled and nodded "By the way, how did the mission go?" Harvey then asked.

Elias got up from his chair. "Me and Agent Joker couldn't find Naugus anywhere." He explained as he put his hand on his chin. "It's like he... Vanished."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "As far as you know, Geoffrey St. John has taken upon some of Naugus responsibilities, and we can't let him go without supervision now can we?" He asked as he went over to the nearby monitors while gesturing Elias to come over.

"Is there something you wanted to show me?" Elias asked as he approached the monitor. Harvey gazed at Elias for a second before he activated the monitor. The monitor showed Sean Dontor fight the Dark Egg Legionaries on his own with his green Lighsaber.

"After i received a message from Agent Queen of Hearts, I told NICOLE to hack into the local Dark Egg Legion base and she shoved me this." Harvey explained.

Sean deflected blaster-bolts back on the legionaries and even force-pushing them before he escaped into the jungle.

"Since Silver left for his own time and that Agent Jack is unable to perform for the team." Harvey started. "I think this Overlander could be our new Wildcard in our sleeve against Naugus, don't you think Agent King?"

Elias pondered over what Harvey had just told him as he continued to watch the footage of this Overlander. He only had one thought over this. Could this Overlander be trusted?

* * *

 **With Sean 8:30 AM.  
**

Sean was sleeping silently in his bed and his droid, RB stood in the corner of the room on standby mode. RB woke himself up and made a few beeps while looking at his surroundings. The astromech perked when he saw that Sean had woken up. RB beeped something to Sean and rolled over to him.

Sean turned to the astromech. "Morning RB." He smiled as he got up from his bed.

Sean went over to a nearby table and put his Jedi robes on, along with his brown Jedi cloak. As Sean put his lightsaber on his belt, there came a knock on the door. Sean headed to the door and opened it, and there stood Marcos with a bright childish smile on his face.

"Morning Sean!" Marcos greeted with a smile.

"Morning Marcos." Sean greeted with a smile on his own. "Are you ready for your first lesson?"

Marcos nodded and smiled with excitement.

Sean went out of the room and gestured for Marcos to follow. "Come on then, step into my office."

Sean, Marcos and RB headed to their designated training spot.

"Did you have any breakfast?" Sean asked, suddenly.

Marcos nodded. "Yes, but why are you asking?"

"Cause i didn't." Sean admitted.

* * *

 **The training field 9:15 AM.**

The Wolf twins were sparring with each other with their sabres, when Sean, Marcos and RB arrived at the training field.

"Alright, this is the place where your mother wants me to train you in the opening lessons." Sean explained.

"Um... Okay, but why?" Marcos asked with an unsure tone.

Sean gestured for Marcos to come over to him. "There were a few conditions i had to accept in order for your mother to let me train you." He further explained before he turned to Marcos. "But before we begin, I will need something from you."

"What do you want from me?" Marcos asked.

Sean knelt down to Marcos' height. "I'm gonna need your full commitment. You will need your most serious mind into this, work hard and when you fall or go down, you gotta be able to get up again." He explained. "I swear if you don't, then I'm out."

Marcos pondered over what Sean had just told him, and nodded with a serious expression. "I am committed. This is what i want." He said with confidence.

Sean smiled and stood up once again. "Then let's begin."

The twins stopped sparring and watched their conversation from a distance.

Leeta turned to Lyco. "What do you think they are talking about?" She asked.

Lyco shrugged. "I don't know." She responded. "But I'm curious." She then said as they approached Sean and Marcos. They stood at a safe distance from them so they wouldn't disturb them.

Sean instructed Marcos to sit on a nearby stump before the cub turned to his master. "Are you going to tell me more about the my powers Sean? The force is it?" Marcos asked enthusiastically as Sean knelt down in front of him.

"The force is not a power you possess Marcos." Sean corrected while Marcos frowned. "It is not something you can extract from an object. It's the energy between all things that surrounds and penetrates us, and you are strong with it."

Marcos looked confused. "I don't understand." He said.

Sean took hold of Marcos' hands and placed them beside him on the stump. "Your first lesson will be to connect with the force and open yourself to it." He explained.

"And how do i do that?" Marcos asked.

"Close your eyes." Sean instructed. Marcos did what Sean told him. "Now... breathe... And reach out with your feelings."

Marcos started to breathe softly for a few seconds, when he once again had that same strange feeling from yesterday, flow through his body.

"Sean, i have that weird feeling again." Marcos said with an uneasy tone.

"Stay calm." Sean instructed. "The force is trying to show you something."

"What's it trying to show me?" Marcos asked.

Sean placed his hands on the cubs shoulders. "Calm your nerves, and you will be able to see it." He said.

Marcos did what he was told. After a minute, Sean saw Marcos' facial expression change.

"Now... What do you see?" Sean asked.

Marcos began to see pictures of a jungle through the force. "I see... A forest." He explained. "No, a Jungle."

"And?" Sean asked.

"And i see an underground fossil and flowers, growing."

Which means?" Sean asked.

"The fossil feeds new life to the flowers." Marcos said.

Very good... What else is there?" Sean then asked.

"There is warmth and cold." Marcos said as he saw the sun, then Windy Valley. "Peace and violence." He then saw a mother bird caring for her baby birds, before he then saw a tree fall onto a nest on the ground, with eggs inside the nest.

Sean then stared at Marcos while his hands are still gripped to his shoulders. "And in between?"

"Balance." Marcos responded after a few seconds pause. "Some kind of energy that surrounds me. A force.

"And inside you?" Sean asked.

"The same energy." Marcos responded, before he opened his eyes and looked at Sean.

"The force is more than just a power. It's what binds all life together in balance." Sean explained. "An energy that continually speaking to us, telling us the will of the force."

Marcos looked confused at first, but what Sean just told him made sense. He smiled in understanding. "I understand now." He said softly.

Sean then stood up, turned around and gestured for Leeta and Lyco to come over. "Good, then let's begin the real training." Sean smirked as the twins appeared next to him.

Marcos only gulped at what Sean might have in store for him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: I am so sorry for my absence, but I had to take care of my Golf training and I also had other things keeping me from updating the story. But now I am back to** **continue on Jedi on Mobius.  
**

 **Best regards: Wassy96.**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **Wolf Pack Nation. Training field 11:45 AM.  
Day 233.  
Year 3237.**

"Focus! Concentrate! Stay in the moment!" Sean instructed to Marcos, who was attempting to levitate a nearby boulder, while Leeta and Lyco were watching.

"I'm trying." Marcos struggled to say as he once again attempted to levitate the boulder. For two hours has Marcos attempted to levitate the same boulder without any success, and Sean could see the strained expression on Marcos face. The Jedi decided to do something.

"Okay Marcos, stop!" Sean instructed as he approached the Wolf cub.

Marcos looked confused at Sean. "But i was trying the best i could."

"I know, but please don't try." Sean interrupted.

"What does that mean?" Marcos asked. "How can i do anything if i don't try it first."

Sean pondered over Marcos' question and finally came to a conclusion, with a frown on his face.

"I don't know. That phrase got me confused as well, but Master Yoda used to say that all the time at the younglings training sessions." Sean explained as he turned to Lyco. "What time is it."

"It's lunch time." Lyco answered.

"Okay Marcos, go get yourself some lunch." Sean instructed. "There's something i need to talk to the twins about, but be back in twenty minutes okay?."

"Sure!" The cub cheered as he ran home to get some lunch. When Marcos was out of sight, Sean turned to Leeta and Lyco with a stern expression.

"Alright you two." Sean started. "Start talking."

The twins eyed each other in confusion. "About what?" They asked in unison.

"About this Director, this Naugus person and why you are spying on me." Sean clarified in a disappointed tone. "Why are you two spying on me?"

"we're not spying on you..." Leeta started, but Sean cut her off.

"Of course you were." Sean said, sarcastically as he put a hand on his chin. "Why else would you use your hairbands to record my every move?"

Lyco eyes widened at Sean's revelation. "How did you know we did that?" She asked, but clammed her mouth shut, realizing what she just said.

"So you did, eh?." Sean smirked. "You two might as well tell me what you know."

Leeta and Lyco immediately huddled to themselves to decide on what to do next.

"We can't tell him what's going on." Leeta whispered worriedly. "Harvey won't like this one bit."

"He doesn't need to know about this." Lyco whispered back. "Besides, Sean doesn't need to know everything."

"Right, right." Leeta nodded.

The twins suddenly heard Sean's voice call to them.

"Are you two done yet!" Sean called.

Lyco turned to glare at the Jedi. "Do you mind?!"

"Yeah, we were in the middle of a discussion!" Leeta joined in.

"That's right, you _were._ " Sean corrected. "Now explain yourselves."

Leeta and Lyco sighed, they knew that there was no getting out of this. They then approached Sean.

"You may want to sit down Sean." Leeta instructed. Sean nodded and sat down on a nearby log, before the twins told him what they knew.

* * *

 **New Mobotropolis. Science Center 11:50 PM.**

Inside the science facility, an elderly light-blue Hedgehog with a grey mustache, was doing some research on the recently liberated Mecha Sally. The roboticized Princess was being held inside a recharging-capsule, while on standby mode. His research was interrupted when Sonic and Tails entered.

"Yo Uncle Chuck!" Sonic called. "We're back!"

The Hedgehog known as Uncle Chuck and smiled. "Hey sonny boy!"

"How is the research coming Uncle Chuck?" Tails asked.

Uncle Chuck sighed. "Well, so far... Nothing." He admitted. "I am currently doing the research on Sally while NICOLE is analyzing the possibility of a de-roboticizer." He then turned to Tails. "Maybe you should go and help her."

Tails raised his eyebrow. "Don't you want my help Uncle Chuck?" He asked.

"I got everything under control Tails." Uncle Chuck smiled as he saw Sonic walk over to the capsule that held Mecha Sally. "Besides i need to talk with Sonic in private, if that's alright with you."

Tails smiled in understanding. "It's cool Uncle Chuck, see you around!" He said as he left the science center.

Uncle Chuck sighed and approached his nephew. "Something on your mind Sonic?" He asked, but Sonic didn't hear his uncle call to him as he kept staring at the capsule. "Sonic?" He called again.

Sonic eyed his uncle confused. "Huh, what?"

"You just faded out for a second there sonny boy." Uncle Chuck said, before he noticed the bandage on Sonic's leg. "Sonny! What happened to your leg?"

"Sean and i fought Metal Sonic yesterday in the jungle." Sonic explained with a sigh. "And Egghead made a killing machine of him this time."

"Who is Sean?" The older Hedgehog asked.

"Remember the meteor crash that NICOLE sent us to look at?" Sonic asked.

"Yes." Uncle Chuck said with a raised eyebrow.

And so, Sonic told his Uncle Chuck about the past two days. About who Sean is and what he is.

"I must say that this Sean person must be something incredible, to pull off something like that." Uncle Chuck smiled, but eyed Sonic with a serious expression. "But for now, i want to go to Dr. Quack to check up on your injury."

"I am perfectly fine Chuck!" Sonic smirked, but felt a surge of pain course through his leg, as the Hero of Mobius grabbed it in pain.

"Sonic?" Uncle Chuck asked with concern. Sonic almost fell to the floor, but his Uncle caught him by the shoulders just in time. Uncle Chuck then proceeded to wrap Sonic's arm around his shoulder as he said:

"Come on Sonic, let's get you to Dr. Quack."

Sonic tried to resist his Uncle's demand, but he knew that Chuck was persistent when it came to Sonic and his friends well being, plus he didn't want to get an earful from his own mother when he came home. Sonic gave in and allowed his Uncle to drag him to the hospital, leaving Mecha Sally for herself inside the capsule.

* * *

 **With Leeta, Lyco and Sean 12:05 PM.**

Sean was sitting on a log, processing everything the twins had just told him. Leeta then continued.

"...And after we stopped Naugus' plans, he vanished and his apprentice Geoffrey St. John took over some of his responsibilities."

Sean then stood up and faced Lyco. "And i take it that you are here to try and find him, eh?" He asked.

Lyco shook her head. "No, after our last mission, Harvey sent us home for a short break." She explained. "But we remain on standby and must return in case of emergency."

Sean immediately put his arms up, signaling them to stop. "So let me get this straight, this wizard Naugus is missing and you two are not searching for him?" He asked.

"Nope, Agents King and Joker were given that job." Leeta answered.

"I see..." Sean pondered. "So you two were spying on me because this Harvey wants to recruit me." He continued. "Am I correct?"

The twins nodded. "We were hoping that with your powers, you could help us." Leeta said with hope in her voice.

"We would be totally grateful if you help us." Lyco pleaded.

Sean just stood with his hand on his chin and pondered over their plea. He sighed as he came to a conclusion.

"I'm sorry girls, but I'm gonna gave to decline your request." Sean started.

"What?!" They asked, shockingly.

Lyco then calmed a bit. "Why?" She asked.

"Well for one, I have my apprentice's training to oversee." Sean answered. "Plus, this war is yours to fight, not mine."

Leeta narrowed her eyes at Sean. "Well It's gonna be your war too, if don't want to fight." She reminded the Jedi. "It is only a matter of time before Naugus learns of your existence."

"It is not about whether I fight or not, It's how I choose to fight that matters!" Sean argued, but calmed himself as he looked around. "Marcos should be here now."

"I'm here!" A young voice called. Sean turned and saw Marcos running towards him. "Sorry I'm late!" He then came up to Sean.

Sean turned to his Padawan. "It's quite alright." He assured. "Let's just continue your training.

"Um... okay." Marcos nodded as he went over to the boulder to begin his task. Marcos reached his hand out to the boulder and used the force in an attempt to lift it. He closed his eyes and concentrated deeply on the boulder. For ten minutes, nothing happened until the boulder started to budge a little when suddenly, it levitated from the ground. Sean smirked impressively, while the twins...

"Awesome Marcos!" Leeta cheered, which caused Marcos to lose his concentration and suddenly drop the boulder.

"What happened?" Marcos asked. "Did i do it?"

Sean proudly approached Marcos. "If not for Lyco, then you would have kept it up there." He said.

"I am Leeta!" The Wolf in green said, disapproved.

Sean smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Anyway... So sorry about that little one." Leeta apologized.

"It's okay." Marcos assured. "I can always try again."

Sean suddenly got an idea and knelt down next to Marcos and whispered something to him. Marcos grew a big smile when he heard what Sean told him what to do.

"Think you can do that?" Sean asked with a smile.

"You bet i can!" Marcos smirked with a sinister tone. He then slowly approached Leeta, before he stretched his arm out towards her.

Leeta grew worried. "Um Marcos?" She asked, nervously. "Wha...What are you doing?" She felt the ground beneath her disappear. She looked down and saw that she was levitating from the ground. "AH! MARCOS! PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Why?" Marcos taunted as he levitated her further from the ground.

"CAUSE I REALLY HATE HEIGHTS!" Leeta screamed.

Sean heard this and immediately turned to his Padawan. "Okay Marcos, she's had enough." He said. "Put her down."

Marcos nodded and carefully put Leeta down. When Leeta's feet touched the ground, she angrily stormed over to Sean and punched his shoulder hard.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GIVE HIM THAT IDEA?!" Leeta screeched angrily.

Sean rubbed his shoulder in pain. "I didn't know you are afraid of heights!" He answered. "If I knew of your fear, I would've never told Marcos to do that, and I'm sorry for that."

Leeta gave herself a moment to calm down. When she was calm, she faced Sean. "It's alright." She assured. "Just don't ever do that again!"

"I promise." Sean assured as he turned to Marcos. "And i think we can end today's training. Same time tomorrow?"

Marcos was about to say something, when he, Leeta and Sean saw that Lyco was giggling.

"What's so funny?" Leeta glared at her sister.

Lyco stopped giggling. "I'm sorry, but you should've seen yourself when you were up there." She then started laughing, along with Marcos.

Sean held his hands on his mouth as he tried to contain himself, but he ended up bursting into a laughing fit. Even RB made some amused beeps. Leeta glared at all four of them, but ended up laughing herself.

* * *

 **New Mobotropolis. Council chambers 12:30 PM.**

Uncle Chuck, (Also known as Sir Charles.) Rosemary Prower, Isabella Mongoose along with the former members of the substitute Freedom Fighters, Hamlin Pig, Dylan Porcupine and Penelope Platypus were having a debate about the arrival of Sean Dontor, after NICOLE showed them the footage of him fighting the Dark Egg Legion with his lightsaber.

"Thank you for showing us this NICOLE." Isabella smiled. NICOLE nodded and materialized out of the council chambers. Hamlin then eyed Sir Charles skeptically, for bringing this up to the meeting.

"How can you be sure that this Overlander is not a threat, Sir Charles?" Hamlin asked with skepticism. "He could be an ally to the Iron Queen!"

Rosemary eyed Sir Charles. "This Overlander's powers are very similar to that of the Iron Queen." She said.

"Except that the Iron Queen could only manipulate machines and electronics" Sir Charles fired back.

Hamlin frowned at Sir Charles. "And this Overlander can apparently manipulate everything that moves!" He argued. "The footage showed us exactly what this Overlander is capable of!"

Sir Charles sat back in his seat. Hamlin represented a strong point, but the elder Hedgehog wouldn't back down yet.

"Yet that doesn't prove that he's evil like her!" Sir Charles retorted. "My nephew has already met him and he can tell that the Overlander is not evil." He added as he looked around and saw the expressions on the Councillors faces.

"I agree with Councilor Charles!" Isabella agreed. "We can't know what the Overlander is up to, unless we find out."

"I suggest we take vote on it and..." Dylan suggested, but was interrupted.

"What is going on in here?!" A voice called.

The Councillors turned their heads and saw a Mobian hybrid between a Rhino, Bat and a Lobster, wearing a purple suit, grey boots, black cape, grey gloves and a grey belt.

Hamlin immediately stood up. "King Naugus?!" He started. "You have recovered from your illness?"

King Naugus ignored Hamlin and sat on this chair in the middle of the council desk. "Hiss... What is the subject of this meeting?" He asked with a hiss.

Sir Charles rolled his eyes and got out a remote to a monitor that hung above the council desk. The Elder Hedgehog turned on the monitor and it showed a blond haired Jedi with a green lightsaber. The footage was obviously taken from a surveillance camera at the Dark Egg Legion base in Soumerca. The Jedi then began to deflect laser bolts with his lightsaber, before he used the force to push two legionnaires away from him. As Naugus watched the footage, he started to think to himself.

 _"A Jedi?! On Mobius?!"_ Naugus thought to himself in confusion. _"I thought that they were destroyed almost a thousand years ago. Unless... He was sent by... GULP!"_

On the monitor, the Jedi deflected a few more shots, before he fled the battlefield. After the footage ended, Sir Charles turned off the monitor.

"It can't be..." Naugus whispered to himself in worry.

Rosemary turned to Naugus. "I'm sorry, but did you say something your Majesty?" She asked.

Naugus didn't answer as he stood up from his chair. "Hiss... Meeting adjourned." He said without any emotion, as he left the council chambers.

The Councillors were confused, but got up from their seats and went to leave the room. Isabella went towards Sir Charles.

"What was that all about?" Isabella asked.

"I don't know Isabella, but i got some other matter to attend to." Sir Charles responded. "See you later."

Isabella waved him goodbye as Sir Charles left for the Science Center.

 _"I have to speak with Harvey."_ Sir Charles thought to himself.

* * *

 **Soumercan Dark Egg Legion Headquarters 12:45 PM.**

Drago Wolf and Razorklaw were currently inside the barracks, inspecting six legionaries.

"You six are the best legionnaires within this chapter!" Drago praised. "But only one of you will get this job!"

One of the legionnaires stepped forward. "Excuse me sir?" He asked.

Drago glared at the legionnaire. "Yes?"

"What is the job specifically?" The legionnaire asked.

Drago ignored the legionnaire. "You all may recall that those Freedom Fighters gained themselves a new ally, who goes by Sean Dontor!"

All six legionnaires nodded and murmured among themselves.

"And our glorious leader want's me and Razorklaw to select one of you to get out there and watch his every move!"

The legionnaires, except for one grew shocked and started to murmur among themselves again.

"I can't do this. I still have that black mark from yesterday."

"Have the Doctor finally lost his mind?"

"No way am I going anywhere near him."

Two of the legionnaires had a small conversation.

"For a good bean-stew, you first need to put the beans, bacon and Chorizo in a sauce pan, and let it cook for five minutes, before you..."

"SHUT UP!" Drago roared.

All the legionnaires immediately went silent and stood at attention.

Drago calmed down a bit. "Now, who is volunteering?" He smirked.

Five of the legionnaires didn't want to volunteer, while the remaining legionnaire remained calm. Drago saw the calm legionary who appeared to be a female Mobian Feline, and approached her.

"Since you don't seem intimidated by this Overlander, You just volunteered yourself for this mission!" Drago said. "And there's no turning back, understand?!"

The legionary saluted her Grandmaster. "Yes sir!"

Drago smirked. "Good!" He said as he turned to the other five legionnaires. "The rest of you are dismissed!"

The legionnaires left the barracks and went back to their work inside the base. Drago then left the barracks as well, leaving the legionary alone with Razorklaw.

"Take the stuff that you need and report your findings to us." Razorklaw ordered as he turned to leave the barracks. "You are dismissed."

"Yes sir!" The legionary saluted.

The Feline legionary strolled over to her bed and got out a suitcase and opened it. The suitcase consisted of a disassembled sniper rifle. In fact, this was the very same weapon that took out Metal Sonic yesterday. The legionary took the suitcase, some protein-bars and an empty water bottle, before she left for the bathroom to get changed.

She went inside the bathroom and approached the mirror above the sink. She turned on the water and splashed some water onto her face, before she pulled down her hood. She took a look in the mirror and revealed herself to be a Mobian Cat with black fur, tail and ears and had a white muzzle with green eyes.

"It's a good thing that Drago doesn't know who I really am." The Cat said to herself.

...

"The Sith control everything, you just don't know it!"

Count Dooku. Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 4 Episode 4.


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: As of 16. March 2019, I am so sorry, but I had to make a correction in the previous chapter, and i really hate myself for doing this. The correction is about when Naugus said the Jedi were destroyed before the Forgotten War. Instead, they were actually destroyed approximately a thousand years ago in Mobian time. I am so sorry and i will do my very best to make sure that changes like these wont happen again.  
**

 **Best regards: Wassy96.**

 _Italics: Thoughts_

Underline: Communication

* * *

Story continues.

...

 **New Mobotropolis. Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital 1:00 PM.  
Day 233.  
Year 3237.  
**

"Don't worry Sonic." A Mobian Duck, wearing a doctors coat and an eyepatch on his left eye, said as he inspected Sonic's injured leg, who was sitting on an operating table. "This will only take a minute."

Sonic sighed. "I hope so Dr. Quack." He said to the Duck known as Dr. Horatio Quack. "I wanna get back in action as soon as possible!"

Dr. Quack eyed Sonic. "I hate to break it to you, but there won't be any action for you today, Sonic." He said.

Sonic looked shocked. "What?!" He asked in shock. "Why?"

"Well, to start." Dr. Quack started. "you can barely walk on that leg."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"And second, is that if you stand on that leg too much, it would require a surgery to repair." Dr Quack explained again. He went over to a nearby table and examined some x-ray pictures of Sonic's leg. "By the way... How is Princess Sally's recovery going?" He suddenly asked as he handed Sonic a pair of crutches.

Sonic used his new crutches, and got up from the table he was sitting on. He then approached Dr. Quack.

"Before i came here, Uncle Chuck told me that NICOLE was currently researching the possibility of a de-roboticizer, while he and Rotor are dismantling the weapons that Egghead upgraded her with." Sonic explained, before he eyed the doctor with a puzzled expression. "Why do you ask?"

Dr. Quack approached Sonic and placed both hands on Sonic's shoulders. "When you one day get her back to normal, I want you to bring her here for a checkup." He said. "Can you do that?"

Sonic smirked and gave the doctor a thumbs up. "You bet!"

"Good, good." Dr. Quack nodded.

"So... How long do i have to use these?" Sonic asked referring to his crutches.

"With your exposure to chaos energy, provided with your fast recovery and another mysterious circumstance." Dr. Quack explained. "You should be fully recovered by tomorrow."

"Perfect!" Sonic smirked as he turned to leave, but Dr. Quack quickly put a hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"Before you leave, I need to ask you one last thing." Dr. Quack said.

"Sure." Sonic shrugged.

"Do you know where Bunnie has gone, or when she will be back?" Dr. Quack asked.

Sonic frowned at Dr. Quack's question. He also wanted to know where his friend currently is. Bunnie left New Mobotropolis not long ago on a personal matter, without telling anyone where she went.

"I wish i knew where she is, Doc." Sonic sighed. "She didn't even tell us where she went to."

Dr. Quack then gave Sonic a sad frown, which he noticed. "Yo Doc. Is something wrong?" He asked with worry in his voice.

"You better follow me Sonic." Dr. Quack sighed as he left the room, with Sonic using his crutches to follow him.

* * *

 **King Naugus secret quarters.**

Naugus was absolutely fuming. He had just discovered the first Jedi on Mobius in nearly a thousand years. Naugus went over to a table where his scepter was. Naugus picked up his scepter roared in rage as he smashed a vase with it.

"How can there be a Jedi Here on Mobius?!" Naugus yelled in anger. "He will ruin everything that i have build up!"

 _ **"Perhaps you didn't do as good a job as we thought."**_ The voice of Ixis Nusgau taunted.

Naugus whipped his head to find the source to the voice.

 _ **"It would seem that we need to take control of the situation."**_ The voice of Ixis Agunus added.

Naugus, one again whipped his head.

 ** _"The Jedi always gave Naugus problems, from the day they first set foot here."_** The voice of Ixis Suguna said.

 _ **"We all know that Naugus and Mogul were never the Jedis target."**_ Ixis Agunus said. _**"They were hunting for..."**_

"ENOUGH!" Naugus screamed. He then began to pace inside his quarters, pondering on how to deal with this Jedi.

Naugus went over to a bust that stood on a pillar and tilted it, revealing it to be a lever which activated a secret part of his quarters. Inside the secret room, hanging on the wall with shackles on his wrists, was a Mobian Skunk, wearing purple boots, a purple glove with a crossbow, a purple utility belt and a green scarf. This Skunk's name was Geoffrey St. John, former leader of the Royal Secret Service and Naugus apprentice. Naugus used his magic to release Geoffrey from his chains. He landed on the floor with a thud. The impact of the fall made Geoffrey wake up. He looked up and saw the evil wizard tower above him. Geoffrey immediately leaped up on his feet and glared at Naugus.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Geoffrey angrily yelled. "You can't take over my body like that!"

Naugus smirked evilly at Geoffrey. "Of course I can my apprentice." He said with an evil grin. "As you may recall, you entered a contract with me yourself!"

Geoffrey shot an angry look at Naugus. "You won't get away with this." He growled.

Naugus using his claw-like hand and grabbed Geoffrey by the throat. "And who is going to stop me apprentice?" Naugus mocked as he squeezed Geoffrey's neck with his claw, almost chocking him. Geoffrey struggled to get out of Naugus' grip, but to no avail, Naugus had a solid grip around Geoffrey's neck. "Sonic and his Team Fighters are bound by the crown and so is Rotor's team!" Naugus let go of Geoffrey as the Skunk fell onto the ground. "So who is left to stop me? You? Hah! You're having a laugh!"

Naugus put his hand on Geoffrey's chin, and made the Skunk face him. "Face it apprentice!" He hissed.

"You are alone!"

"Nobody wants to help you!"

"You are nothing but my servant for life!"

For Geoffrey, it didn't matter what he said or did. Naugus had him beat. Geoffrey got up from the ground and looked defeated at Naugus.

Naugus suddenly whipped his head to his left as if he heard someone talk to him. "No, of course I'll deal with the Jedi!" He then looked to his right. "What?!" Then he looked up "Would you shut up!"

Geoffrey looked confused at Naugus. "Um... Who are you talking to?" He asked. "...And what's a Jedi?"

Naugus turned to Geoffrey with an evil smile on his face. "My dear apprentice." He started. "It appears that I'm going to need your services again."

Geoffrey's pupils shrank as he knew what Naugus meant with that. The Skunk attempted to flee, but almost immediately, Naugus used his scepter and phased right into Geoffrey's body. Geoffrey fell onto his knees as he faced the floor. Geoffrey's head whipped up and revealed that his eyes were no longer his usual blue color, but they had turned purple.

Naugus was now in control of Geoffrey's body.

"Now that should keep them quiet for awhile." Naugus in Geoffrey's body smirked as he left his chamber.

* * *

 **Soumercan Dark Egg Legion base. 1:05 PM.**

The Cat legionary who was selected for her mission, had just finished getting ready for the said mission. She pulled on her hood of her uniform before she left the bathroom. She grabbed the suitcase with the sniper and a backpack which contained her basic needs, and was all set to leave the barracks.

She left the barracks and set off for the base's main entrance. When she got there, she saw a few legionaries carrying crates full of weapons and technology. She could also see that a number of legionaries having a conversation. She was about to leave the base, when a voice called out from behind.

"Just a moment there my lady!"

The Cat legionary growled as she already knew who that voice belonged to. She turned around and saw Grandmaster Drago eye her with suspicion. Drago approached her in a slow pace, which made the Cat legionary nervous.

"Yes sir?" She responded nervously.

Drago eyed two wolf legionaries, who immediately stood at attention. The Grandmaster gestured them to come over. The legionnaires came over and stood at each of the Cat's sides, awaiting for new orders. The Cat had a feeling that her cover has been blown, but she wanted to know what Drago was up to.

"Where do you think you are going, legionary?" Drago asked with suspicion as Razorklaw came up and stood behind the white Wolf.

"I'm off to carry on my mission, just as you ordered!" The Cat saluted.

Drago smirked and shook his head. He eyed the legionnaires who stood beside the Cat, and nodded. The two legionnaires knew what Drago meant, and they grabbed the Cat by her arms. The Cat struggled to get free from their grip.

Drago approached the Cat with a smirk and said. "I don't think you are going anywhere today..." He then grabbed her hood and pulled it down. "...Hershey!"

Hershey looked at Drago with shock. How did he figure it out. Her cover has been blown, and to top in off, she was being restrained, so escape was not an option for the moment.

"How did you figure it out?" Hershey asked in surprise. Drago dug his hand into his pocket and got out what looked like a bug, though it had an antenna on its back. He then pushed a button on the bug and started to play a recording.

Hershey: It's a good thing Drago doesn't know who I really am.

"It's was simple, really!" Drago started. "I noticed someone was inside the weaponry and stole a sniper rifle under my nose. And when Dr. Eggman told me that someone shot Metal Sonic from distance, it didn't take me long to figure out that I had a mole inside the base, so I had this bug here installed inside your barracks while you were out on your mission!" Drago strolled over to Hershey with a smirk on his face, and placed his metallic hand on her shoulder. "I guess you could say this is payback for betraying me!" He withdrew his hand from Hershey.

Hershey's eyes widened. First in surprise, then in anger. How could Drago say that to her? After all what he did to her. She used to do everything for him, cause she loved him. She even went so far that she almost killed Princess Sally, whom she thought was Snivley. And to make it worse, she did it while she was disguised as Sonic, which resulted in him taking all the blame.

"Betraying you?" Hershey angrily asked, as she glared at Drago in anger and disbelief. "BETRAYING YOU?!" Her sudden outburst made the two legionnaires accidentally let her go. Hershey got right into Drago's face, as she continued her rant. "YOU BETRAYED YOUR OWN PEOPLE, BECAUSE POWER GOT TO YOUR HEAD! YOU MADE ME DO ALL OF THOSE HORRIBLE THINGS, LYING TO ME AND WORST OF ALL, YOU TRICKED ME INTO KILL PRINCESS SALLY, AND SONIC TOOK ALL THE BLAME BECAUSE OF YOU!" She then grabbed Drago by his collar.

"So if anyone is a betraying scumbag, then it is You!" Hershey hissed.

The two legionnaires recovered from Hershey's outburst, and rushed over to restrain her. Hershey once again struggled under their grip. Drago smirked at Hershey as he approached her, and placed a finger under her chin, making her look up towards him.

"That is called ambition my dear." Drago said while caressing Hershey's cheek, but in doing so, Hershey stomped onto Drago's foot. Drago jumped around on one foot, while he held onto his other foot in pain. The two legionnaires who held Hershey, giggled to themselves at the Grandmaster's display. Drago glared at the two legionnaires with his yellow eyes, and they stopped giggling.

Drago immediately stomped over to Hershey, and slapped her hard across her face. Hershey's head whipped sideways at the impact, and a pink mark was visible on her cheek. Hershey glared at Wolf Grandmaster again, as he grabbed her by her throat, and lifted her to his level.

"Are you trying to make a fool out of me?!" Drago sneered at Hershey as he let go of her throat. "The smartest Grandmaster in the Dark Egg Legion!"

Hershey recovered from her fall. "That comes from someone who decides to take a nap during work." She retorted.

The legionnaires who held Hershey, started to laugh at Drago's misfortune. The Grandmaster's head turned red in anger, as he eyed them in hatred.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT UP!" Drago screamed. The two legionnaires stopped laughing at their Grandmaster's outburst. Drago calmed down and turned to some stairs that led to the dungeon. "Take her to her cell!" He ordered. "I'll deal with her later!"

The Legionnaires obeyed and dragged Hershey towards the dungeon.

"Let go of me!" Hershey struggled, but the legionnaires ignored her and kept walking towards Hershey's designated cell.

* * *

 **Back in** **Tommy Turtle Memorial Hospital.**

"Are you gonna tell me what is going on here Doc?" Sonic asked as he followed Doctor Quack.

"When we get there Sonic." Dr. Quack assured. "I also called Tails, Amy and Rotor as well."

Sonic eyed Dr. Quack. "Is it that serious?" He asked.

Dr. Quack nodded. "I'm afraid so..." He sighed.

The two kept walking until they reached Antoine's room. Once inside, they saw a Mobian Coyote lie in one of the many hospital beds, with a band aid wrapped around his and covering his right eye. Sonic limped over to Antoine's bed.

"Don't worry Ant." Sonic assured. "You are gonna be just okay."

Dr. Quack only sighed at what Sonic said, thinking of what he was about to tell him and his friends.

"Hey Sonic!" A voice rang out.

Sonic turned his head and saw Tails, Amy and Rotor enter the room. Rotor was a Mobian Walrus, who wore a green tool belt and a pair of glasses which helps him see better.

"Is something going on with Antoine, since you called us here Dr. Quack?" Rotor asked.

Dr. Quack dug his hand into a pocket of his coat, and got out some papers.

"What are those papers?" Tails asked.

"These papers are results of tests i made concerning Mr. D'Coolette." Dr. Quack explained as he one of the test results to Rotor, with Sonic, Tails and Amy eyeing the results with curiosity as Dr. Quack further explained; "As you can see, these are the results of the test I made three days ago."

"There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with these numbers..." Rotor said. "...So what's the problem?"

Dr. Quack gave Rotor another piece of paper. "This is." He answered. "These are the test results from this morning."

Rotor the test results and saw a red number at the bottom of the paper.

"Um Dr. Quack?" Rotor asked, pointing at the red number. "What is that red number?"

Dr. Quack sighed sadly. "that Rotor is Antoine's recovery rate." He answered. "And it tells us that his recovery is going backwards."

The Freedom Fighters gasped at Dr. Quack's revelation. Sonic was almost certain of what Dr. Quack was saying, but he asked anyway; "What are you saying Doc?"

Dr. Quack sighed again. "Antoine is dying Sonic." He answered.

"WHAT?!" The Freedom Fighters cried in unison.

"How is that even possible?!" Rotor asked as he further read the results. "There was nothing seriously wrong with him last week!"

"I wish I have the answers Rotor." Dr. Quack sadly answered. "This is a virus that I have never dealt with before."

"Is there anything you can do Dr. Quack?" Amy worriedly asked.

Dr. Quack shook his head. "I'm afraid not." He sighed. "One of the nurses suggested that chemotherapy could be the answer, but I fear that it would only speed up the process. I'm Sorry."

Tears had started to form in Tails' eyes, and he looked like he was about to cry. Sonic wrapped his arm around him to comfort him, while Rotor looked at the floor in sadness. Amy on the other hand started to cry to herself.

"There must be something we can do." Sonic said in a determined tone.

Dr. Quack placed a hand on Sonic's shoulder. "Sonic, there is nothing on Mobius we can do..."

"There's always something we can do!" Sonic interrupted. "We can't just let Ant die like this!"

"I know how you feel Sonic!" Rotor said with empathy. "I want to help Antoine as much as you do, but you heard Dr. Quack, there is nothing on Mobius we can do."

Sonic calmed down and placed a hand on his chin. "Nothing on Mobius..." He said to himself.

Amy stopped crying and turned towards Sonic. "Sonic?" She asked as Tails walked over to her side.

Sonic faced Dr. Quack. "How much time does he have?" He asked.

Dr. Quack walked over to Rotor and got the paper of the test result. The Doctor began to read through it, before he answered; "One week, two at most."

Sonic nodded as he and the Freedom Fighters could only look towards the floor, thinking of the news they heard from Dr. Quack, with only one question racing through their minds.

How were they gonna get out of this mess?


	15. I'm Back!

"Author not dead! After having a hiatus without stating a warning, Wassy96 is finally back in continuation of Jedi on Mobius. This note will be taken down when the next chapter is published. And I can say when I speak for all of us that it will be good to see Sean Dontor an co. return to action!"

Authors note: I'm sorry...


End file.
